What Goes Around Comes Around
by DiInnocenza
Summary: Kanon finds out he's pregnant. This worries him, because this might be the glue that keeps him together with the person he really doesn't love or trust, until a handsome blonde comes along and helps him back onto his feet. Longer summary inside!
1. How it all Begins

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 1 - How it all begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or the characters!

Summary: Kanon finds out he is one out of a billion men who can actually get pregnant. He's worried that this might be the glue that keeps him together with the person he really doesn't love. Also the restaurant he works at is being controlled by a huge world known company. What else can go wrong? Kanon discovers a lot more can happen within a short amount of time. Kanon X Schneizel!

Warning: Swearing

Special Thanks: I would like to thank XTheTricksterX for editing my work. My grammar is horrible to begin with so it's nice to have someone else to look over my work. Thanks again :)

**Line Break**

"Congratulations Kanon, you're pregnant."

The auburn looked at his doctor wide eyed and surprised. How could he be pregnant? First, he was male. Second, he didn't have female organs. And lastly, he was a GUY!

"How can I possibly be pregnant? I'm male." He said, feeling a little uneasy.

"I know that," the doctor only smiled at him. Her eyes glowed with powerful bliss. "You're lucky because most guy couples want babies that are…"

He wanted to scream at her. She didn't understand how he was feeling. He, Kanon Maldini, was pregnant all along after a week of feeling nausea and fainting randomly. He was happy he wasn't fired from his job.

"How. can. I. possibly. be. pregnant?" Kanon knew his eyes would betray him by showing her how scared he was.

"You see, Kanon: you are one out of a millions of men that can actually get pregnant due to a genetic disorder that is so rare that no one knows exactly how it works and affects the body. Don't worry though, it's not life threatening."

"Thank you."

The auburn wondered why this strange but exciting news did not excite him. He was having a baby with his boyfriend, who seemed to be responsible enough to take care of a child. Instead, he was freaking out that because of the fact that he was pregnant, and that this would be permanent glue on his on-going relationship, which he truly didn't want. He did once love his boyfriend, but he slowly started to lose interest in him. Kanon's boyfriend wasn't all that interesting to begin with. All he was good for was his culinary skills and someone to talk to. There wasn't really anything else they could do with each other that made Kanon want to be with him…

"Just be careful Kanon. I don't want anything bad happening to the baby." She sounded like she was scared that he would lose it. Why did she even care if he had a baby or not?

"I will," Kanon smiled warmly at her.

She gave him a nodded and opened the door for him, "Come back if you have any troubles."

"I will. Thank you, Dr. Watanabe."

"No problem."

**~Flash back to Monday evening~**

"Kanon? Kanon…? KANON!"

Kanon jumped out of his chair yelling out "Sorry!" He got up too fast so he ended up sitting back down.

His boss looked down at him with an angry expression. Her eyes were narrowed, and her hands were placed on her curvy hips. The auburn sighed deeply, letting his head drop slightly to avoid his boss's hard glare.

"You need a break." She said finally after an awkward silence.

Kanon shook his head, "I can't…"

"It's not like we're going to go out of business if you aren't here for a day." The woman's face softened as she sat down next to her beauteous employee.

"What's wrong with me?" He sighed, covering his face with his small delicate hands.

"That's why you need a break, Kanon." She grabbed an abandoned straw and began to rotate it around her slender fingers. "Anyway, you need to use some of your vacation time. Take a trip with your boyfriend or something."

"We're not…" Kanon sighed. "…We're not getting along right now." He admitted. "I think it's just another road bump in our relationship."

"Are you sure?" She raised a blond eyebrow, "I don't think it's just a road bump."

Kanon wrinkled his nose, "You think I should break up with him don't you?"

She waved her hands in front of her, "I'm just your boss, Kanon. You don't have to take my advice." Kanon's boss threw the straw into a nearby wastebasket. "Break time is over." She said plainly.

"I'm still not taking vacation time." He said, standing up. "Give the time to someone else."

The blond snorted, "It's not healthy to be a workaholic."

Kanon ignored his boss.

His boss blocked the door before he had the chance to leave the room. "Seriously," she said in a momentous manner, "You can't get around this."

"Fine, I'll take Wednesday and Friday off."

Her face lit up, "Good."

Line Break

After work, Kanon found himself in a very uncomfortable state. He couldn't get rid of the uneasiness that settled at the pit of his stomach. This uneasiness made Kanon reluctant to go home and face his problems with his boyfriend. Of course there really wasn't anything Kanon could do about this pit, so he dragged himself to a cab to take him to his boyfriend's house. Reality was a solid thing unlike the brittle parts of his imagination. Life was harder than it was, and the other side of reality was like a present that would save the very existence of that person's life. Life for Kanon wasn't like that present, and he dreaded that lonesome fact.

So when he opened the door that led into the house he wished his life would just end. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, but when he heard Kanon shut the door behind him, his head snapped up.

"Kanon, we need to talk." He glided toward Kanon with ease.

_It's just another road bump!_

"I still need an answer from you." He grabbed Kanon's arm to make sure he wouldn't run away from him.

"I told you I still need to-"

Kanon's boyfriend interrupted him swiftly, "Kanon, you think it's fair for me to wait for your answer?"

"No…"

"Then why do you have to think twice? You love me right?"

"Yes…"

"Then why think?"

Kanon groaned.

"Is this decision to hard for you to answer?"

"No, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

Yes, it wasn't the question of marriage; it was the question to see if the other would move in. It was a sign of trust and responsibility before the question of marriage. This was the question Kanon hated, because the question "will you marry me?" will be impossibly closer, and Kanon didn't want to face the question, yet.

"Was that so hard?" His boyfriend asked him before his gave Kanon a peck on the forehead.

_Hell yeah it was!_

"I guess not."

Tuesday,

"This is Gino Weinberg." Kanon's boss introduced the male next to her, "He'll be working part time."

Everyone left when the introduction was over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Gino." Kanon shock Gino's hand politely.

"Thanks," Gino began to nervously rub the back of his head, "To tell you the truth," he looked around to make sure no one else was there to hear him, "I wanted to have this job because of him." Gino used his head to point to an employee behind Kanon.

"You mean Suzaku?"

The blond nodded.

"That's…interesting."

Gino laughed nervously, "I know it's a bad reason to work here, but..." He made a sour expression before he continued, "Why does he always talk to him?"

Kanon turned around to face Suzaku. He was standing next to a raven haired boy, who looked around his age. Was Gino jealous of a costumer?

"He's just talking to a costumer." Kanon replied; semi confused on why Gino was so jealous.

"Suzaku's always talking to Lelouch." Gino said solemnly, "What's so special about him?"

Kanon frowned, "Are you sure that Suzaku likes this 'Lelouch' person?"

Gino blinked for a second and grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry, Kanon. This probably doesn't interest you." He began to laugh nervously again, "I have to go talk to Milly anyways." (Milly is Kanon and Gino's boss.)

Kanon nodded in response and walked over to where Suzaku and Lelouch were standing. "Would you like a table?" He asked the raven haired boy with a slight bow.

Violet eyes showed sympathy towards Kanon, "No, sorry, I was just leaving." At the end of "leaving" he let out a hiss toward Suzaku, and left rather abruptly, hitting Suzaku's shoulder while doing so.

Kanon tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry about that." the brunette apologized with a frown. "He's just a friend of mine."

"Good," Kanon felt bad for the brown haired teen, "It would have been undesirable to the company if you had been fighting with a costumer."

"Yes, it would be." Suzaku agreed, "By the way, did you hear about the Britannia Company lately?"

Kanon crossed his arms. He didn't care much for the rich and famous Britannia Company who bought any store or restaurant that they thought would make a great chain product. Why couldn't they leave non-chain companies alone?

"No, I haven't."

"Milly is worried that they might buy The Rouge. (The name of the restaurant Kanon is currently working at.) I wonder what would happen if they successfully did so?"

"The Rouge isn't a chain restaurant." Kanon snorted. "And it doesn't need to be."

The brunette shrugged, "That won't stop them though."

**Line Break**

"Jun, where do you want me to put these boxes?" Kanon asked, setting them down next to the couch in the living room.

Jun appeared from the bedroom while wrapping a tie around his slender neck. "It doesn't matter." He smiled warmly, "I'll help put them away tonight, after my business meeting."

"Why do you have a meeting at six when work was over at three?" The auburn asked with a snort. "Your job sucks." He added.

Jun laughed briskly, before he rolled his eyes. "It doesn't suck. This meeting is important." He gave up tying his tie for a minute to grab hold of Kanon's waist.

"What is it, Jun?" Kanon asked; his eyes were staring off into space.

"Sweetie, can't I hug you?"

"I guess so…"

Jun grunted, and pulled away from Kanon. "Why are you in such a fussy mood?"

"How am I being fussy? I was just asking what you wanted and-"

"Fine, you're being distant with me. It's like you don't even care about us anymore." Jun crossed his arms before he continued, "You do love me, right?"

"Of course I do!" Kanon exclaimed, "Why wouldn't I?" Oh, but the auburn could name off twenty things within a second.

"I don't know, but you act like you don't care what happens anymore. You seem really bored sometimes when I talk to you, and it bothers me." He reached out to stroke Kanon's soft check. "Love requires two shares of contribution, so I want to know about your share."

Kanon sighed, looking away from Jun. He didn't know what to say to him, but the only thing he didn't want to do was to tell Jun that he thought he was boring. The truth would hurt Jun, and Kanon wasn't the type who would do that to a person.

"I love you Jun, so stop asking." Kanon flashed Jun a stern look. "You should be getting ready instead of bickering with me."

"Yeah, you're right."

Wednesday,

"You had sex yesterday." Gino said suddenly when Kanon walked into the break room. The blond looked as surprised as Kanon.

"What?"

"Sorry…" Gino apologized quickly, "I just thought, because you're more relaxed then you were yesterday." He laughed nervously, "But with some reason you still look irritated."

"Well, it's because I am." Kanon didn't want to lie to him. He felt that Gino would be the best person to talk about his love life, beside Jun himself. "I have a problem, and it's something I go through every relationship I've ever been in."

The blond nodded.

"It's probably because I haven't found the right person yet."

The blond nodded again.

"And I don't want to be in that kind of relationship yet, and I feel trapped when a relationship goes too deep…" Kanon clasped his forehead with a single hand, "Again, I think it's just because I haven't found the right person yet."

This time the blond laughed, "I feel sorry for you."

"And why's that?" Kanon asked offended by Gino's sudden outburst of laughter.

"Can't you just break up with the guy?"

"I can't do that I-"

"Sure you can." Gino chuckled, "If you don't love him then you shouldn't have to deal with him."

"I wish it was as easy as that…"

"Wait, aren't you supposed to take a day off today?"

Thursday,

"I can't believe you worked yesterday and you didn't get caught." Gino sounded a little irritated, but he sounded more concerned than anything.

"It's not like I'm going to get paid for the hours I worked yesterday." Kanon shrugged as he grabbed plates of food for the waiting costumers, "Why does it bother you so much?"

Gino crossed his lengthy arms across his chest, "Because you don't look well. I mean look at you, your face is pale white, and you have bags under your eyes."

"I'm fine," Kanon insisted with a forced smile, "There's nothing wrong with-" The auburn put the plates back on the kitchen counter before he fell to the floor, unconscious.

**Line Break **

"I'm telling you I'm fine." Kanon couldn't help but growl impatiently at Milly. He stood in front of her desk, his arms crossed, and his face was in a deep scowl.

Milly uncharacteristically slammed her fist on her desk, "You idiot!" She spat, "You fainted and you say you're okay." Milly stood up to walk over to Kanon. "It's like you never took a day off yesterday!"

_That is because I didn't._

"I don't know what's wrong with you." She grabbed his shirt, "Tell me, Kanon, are you sure you're all right?" Her jewel like eyes glittered at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, Milly." He pulled her hands of his shirt gently. "I'm fine." He repeated. But he wasn't sure whether it was to assure Milly or himself.

"I called Jun," she sighed, "He's going to pick you up."

Kanon groaned, "I don't need to leave work early." He insisted.

Her phone began to ring on her desk. Milly's eyes shifted to it, but she kept her focus on Kanon. "Yes you do." The blond strolled back to her desk to see who was calling her. "Don't run away from what you need the most." She said before she answered the phone.

**Line Break**

Kanon's strides were long and hurried when he entered "Jun's" house. This wasn't something he had planned, but who would plan to faint during their job when they were doing everything in their power to stay away from their boyfriend that made them feel fatigued and bored?

Jun called after him, trying to grab the other's arm to stop him in his tracks. Successfully, Jun had a firm grasp on Kanon's arm and pulled him back towards himself.

"Kanon, you need to relax."

"I'M FINE!" Kanon covered his mouth with his free hand. He felt horrible and sick to his stomach. A dizzy spell was bound to happen to Kanon's dislike. "I'm sorry, Jun… I didn't mean to yell at you."

Jun pulled him into his chest, "it's okay," he patted Kanon's back softy.

"It's not okay!" Kanon sobbed into his boyfriend's chest, "There's something wrong with me!"

Jun kissed Kanon's hair before he said, "All we have to do is call Doctor Watanabe and she'll tell us what's wrong."

Friday,

It was Friday, and Kanon couldn't help but wake up at his normal work time, (which was around 7:30) and start the day early. Jun was already at work, which explained why he arrived home so early yesterday. The scent of citrus and eggs masked the whole kitchen and part of the living room.

_I hate eggs…_

Kanon shock his head.

_Why am I lying to myself?_

He stared at the pan in the sink.

_Jun was in a rush this morning…_

The auburn looked closer at the pan.

_That pan was used last night…_

Blue eyes stared even closer.

_Was he giving me chores to do around the house?_

Auburn eyebrows lifted themselves from their usual spot.

He thought I was going to stay home today.

Kanon shock his head with a snort.

_Yeah right._

"Screw this!" He spat at the pan, "I'm going back to bed."

He paused as a pink note pad sparked his interest. Looking down at it he noticed Jun's hand writing.

He wrote: Dear Kanon,

You have a doctor's appointment at one today, so when you are reading this I'm guessing it's around eight o'clock.

Kanon paused to look at the time: it was five minutes to eight.

Anyway, I hope everything goes well, and I should be home before you. Tell Dr. Watanabe I said "hi." Thank you for reading my note, Love Jun.

Kanon stared at the note for a while. He hated how Jun could easily predict what time he would get up and find the note. This bothered him, but what didn't these days? "Irritation is starting to become as common as your smiles," Jun had told him once last week. That also bothered Kanon: the way Jun could sense his irritation even though it was masked by his laughter and his heart-warming smiles.

The rest of the hours were spent on getting ready, and it should really only take at least a half an hour. This excuse would explain why the dishes weren't done, although Jun wouldn't really care if the dishes were done in the first place. This would explain why Jun was practically blind when it came to Kanon's intended laziness around the house. The auburn had used this to make the other angry at him, but failed miserably. Nothing made Jun mad, unless it was a question that wasn't being answered quickly. This was learned earlier in the week.

He looked at the clock one more time, before he reached for his wallet. It was eleven-thirty and the taxi cab had finally arrived at Jun's house. Kanon walked carefully to the cab as he felt a little unsteady. His head began to feel fuzzy, and his legs became a little shaky. Luckily, Kanon had reached the cab before he had the chance to faint. With unsteady hands he opened the cab door and sat in without passing out.

"To the Hospital, right?" The cab driver asked in a deep, low voice.

"Yes," Kanon said quickly, holding his head with his right hand. The dizziness wouldn't go away. Was he going to faint sitting down? Those thoughts made Kanon feel awkward about his body. What was wrong with him in the first place? He was drinking enough water… That's why I'm going to see the doctor! Kanon quickly reminded himself. It can't be anything important…could it?

**Line Break**

Thank you for reading!

Kanon's Boss – Milly Ashford

Jun and Dr. Watanabe – They are two characters I made up for the fun of it. Also, I couldn't think of anybody, besides Schneizel, who would go out with Kanon…

The Britannia Company – A worldwide company that buys businesses that has a good potential of becoming a chain-business.

The Rouge & Kanon's job – Kanon works as a (higher up) waiter at a five star restaurant I made up. Most of the employees look up to Kanon, because he knows how to run the restaurant efficiently without Milly's help or advice.

Suzaku and Lelouch argument – This argument will be explained later on in the story. It's nothing important… For now anyway…


	2. You ARE The Road Block!

**Chapter 2 – You **_**are**_** the Road Block!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!!!

**Summary:** After Kanon finds out he is pregnant he tries to come up with a plan to deal with Jun. What if the only way to deal with him is to run away? Kanon also has to deal with the Britannia Company buying off _The Rouge_. If this happens will Kanon's cherished boss be looking for a new job?

**Warning:** Swearing and adult content

_Friday,_

Kanon watched helplessly as the taxi cab he was riding in drove closer to Jun's house. What was he going to tell him? _"Guess what Jun? I'm having your child!"_

He shook his light auburn hair to clear his thoughts. But really; what was he going to do? Clearly, he didn't really want to live with Jun for the rest of his life because the fact that he is pregnant with his child. No! He wouldn't let that happen. _Think Kanon!_

A thought dawned to Kanon. He didn't have to tell Jun that he was pregnant, just say that he's have some sort of… No Jun would figure out that he was lying… Could he run away? Where would he go? A hotel…no more likely model… _Just say that we're breaking up…_

"This is the house right?" The taxi driver rotated to face Kanon after he parked the yellow car.

Kanon nodded, "Yes."

"Have a good one." The man said, clearing his throat.

"Here's-"

The man shook his head while blocking Kanon's hand full of money with his own hand. "I can tell by your constant scowling on the ride here that you're in a mess that just got bigger, so please you don't have to pay me."

Auburn eyebrows rose to the middle of Kanon's forehead, "Okay…But-"

"Please, just leave before I change my mind."

"Okay." Kanon felt that this man's decision was obscure. It wasn't clear why this man wanted to do something nice to complete stranger. But then again there were people in the world that did like being nice to others for the hick of it, BUT there is always a result to ones action.

_What goes around comes around_… Kanon thought. It was the way karma was. If a person was to be nice to someone, then something good would happen to the person, and if a person did something bad to another person, or another living thing, then something bad would happen. So, if Kanon went threw with this and broke Jun's heart something bad would happen?

NO! Kanon was already being nice by saying _yes_ to Jun in the first place, but why was Kanon feeling so worried? He wasn't someone who usually worried about karma, and lying to Jun made him feel like he was lying to the whole world. If he went threw with lying, then something really bad was going to happen…

"Then I won't lie…" Kanon whispered. _I won't lie, because I won't tell him._ Kanon grinned, "Because I'm breaking up with him before he ever finds out."

He quickened his pace to the house, not wanting to waist any time he had to spare. With some luck Jun wouldn't be home for another half hour or so. (It's about three o'clock.) Once he was inside he paused for a second to make sure that his soon-to-be ex didn't arrive home early. After a deep breathe Kanon swiftly walked up the stairs and into the only bedroom that Jun and he shared.

The room wasn't all that big, when the bed took almost half the room. Also the two dressers didn't help ether, when they were half the size of the bed. Somehow Jun had arranged the furniture perfectly so there was just enough room for Jun and him to walk around without bumping into each other.

Grabbing one of his partially packed suitcases, he began to throw more clothes and his bathroom utensils in it. It didn't take long before he had most of his clothes out of his dresser, (plus most of the articles of clothing were already in the suitcase) and had all of his other belongs in a separate bag.

He sat down for a minute and sighed. Where was he going to go anyway? Pinching the bridge of his nose he mentally kicked himself. Why did his old apartment have to sell so fast? He would have a safe known place to stay at right off the bat…! Unconsciously he grabbed the phone next to the bed and started to dial.

"Hello?" A male's voice asked.

_Crap! Who is this?_

"Um is Milly home?"

"Yes she is," the voice stood quiet for a moment and then he said, "Milly there's some guy asking for you."

"Did you even ask who it was?" He heard her snap at the male. "God Lloyd why did my parents have to choose you of all people…?"

"Milly?" Kanon asked loudly, hopping that the two people on the other line would hear him.

"Give me that!" There was a sound of muffled silence, but then he heard Milly clear her voice "Hello?"

"This is Kanon." He stated first, "I need to ask you an important favor."

"Ah! What's wrong Kanon, did something happen?"

Kanon pictured his boss covering her mouth astounded by his sounded phone call. "Please don't tell Jun, or anyone else."

"Okay."

"I'm pregnant, and I need to find a place to stay for a while!" He blurted out.

"You're…! Oh my God what happened, Kanon? Is Jun mad at you…but wait he doesn't know because…"

Silence swept over Milly.

"That's why I called you." He sighed, "I don't want Jun to find out because I don't love him. I don't want to have to deal with him for the rest of my life because I'm pregnant with his child."

"Milly you should answer him."

"Do you have this on speaker or something?"

"Sure… Yes, I'll go get you." She decided.

"Milly you know you can't do that right now-"

"Shut up Lloyd! Sorry about that Kanon." Milly apologized quickly. "Someone will come and pick you up soon, so sit tight."

"Thank you Milly."

"You're welco- God Lloyd! I told you to stop it!-"

The phone rang continually on the other end of the line. _What was that all about_? _And who's Lloyd?_ He shrugged with a composed expression, but it soon turned into a worried one when he looked at the time. It was already three fifteen! _Crap he's going to be here in fifteen minutes!_

Quickly grabbing his suit case and a smaller bag he dragged the cargo down the stairs and into the living room. There, he paused to look at the time. _Still fifteen minutes left…okay now fourteen minutes…_

_I hope whoever is picking me up comes before Jun comes…_

A cruel thought entered his head. What if Jun comes home the same time the person comes to pick up Kanon? Surly Jun would pick a fight with whoever was going to pick up Kanon and fight for him back…and Kanon really didn't want that to happen…

A knock startled Kanon out of his thoughts. Where did the knock come from?

"The door!" The auburn ran to the door and swung it open.

A man, probably a little older than him stood there, startled, his hand was ready to knock on the door again. The man's semi purple eyes were slightly hidden by his golden locks, and his round face was framed nicely well kept hair.

"Do you know Milly?" Kanon was surprised he could speck.

"You must be Kanon Maldini." He let his hand drop to his side. "I'm Schneizel El-"

"You can introduce yourself when I get my suit case… Sorry!" Kanon ran back into the house to grab his suit care and the smaller bag. When he returned to the door he heard Jun's voice?

"Do I know you?" Kanon heard Jun ask.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Schneizel asked; his voice had a hint of confusion in it.

"I live in this house." Jun snarled, "Why is the door open anyway?"

"Clearly Milly hasn't told me the true details." He heard Schneizel chuckle to himself. "Jeremiah can you go and help Kanon get his bags?"

"Wait what about Kanon and bags?!"

"Clearly you don't understand what's going on." Schneizel chuckled again. "Apparently Kanon doesn't love you anymore and he wants to move out as soon as possible."

Jun snarled, "That makes no sense!"

"Is this everything?"

Kanon flinched back. "Yes." He gasped a little, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

The man just laughed, "I'm Jeremiah Gottwald, and I don't mind your reaction." His hand grazed gentle over the gold like wing over his left eye. "Do you want me to take your suit case?"

"No I'm fine." Kanon insisted.

"Really? Are you sure, because I didn't know a woman like yourself would want to do things herself since you called Milly to get out of a miss like this and-"

"I'm not a woman." The auburn snarled. "Can't you tell by my chest that I'm not a female? And I thought I heard Schneizel say, 'Jeremiah can you go and help Kanon get _his_ bags?'."

Jeremiah raised his hands defensively, "Sorry that I don't usually stare at people's chests."

"Sorry…" Kanon pinched the bridge of his nose, "I've been a little moody lately."

"For any particular reason?"

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you about it later." He pushed the smaller bag to Jeremiah. "Here, you can carry this if you want too."

Jeremiah sighed, "We better get going before your boy- ex boyfriend tries to pick a fist fight with Schneizel." He was about to turn away, but he decided to add, "And yes, Schneizel would win." He turned around with a smirk.

Pale pink skin blushed bright red, and his heart began to race. Was he turned on by a smirk? But it wasn't just any smirk it was an ostentatious one. It made him look attractive and charming, and outmost appealing. His smirk wasn't taunting or mocking, but showed off those luminous, liquid gold eyes.

"Kanon is this true?" Jun demanded, after letting go of Schneizel's gold trimmed jacket (Kanon hadn't realized he had followed Jeremiah out the door.) "What did I do wrong? Please tell me."

You _made me pregnant…okay it's partly my fault too, but still! I don't love you and I don't want you to ever find out I was pregnant with your child!_

"I'm sorry Jun, but I made the wrong decision when I said I wanted to move it with-"

"I don't understand!" Jun blurted out. "I know you were having a hard time answering my question, but I didn't know it was because you didn't love me."

Jun glared at Jeremiah when he snorted.

"I never said I didn't love you." Kanon retorted, "I love you Jun, but you're not the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. You were better off just being my friend."

Kanon's statement made Jun growl hostilely at him, "Then what was the point for you to move in with me?" He hissed, "You treat everything like road blocks, so tell me Kanon: what was it this time? The bed wasn't big enough for you? My job? Your health? Tell me!"

Kanon's eyes became tiny cat like slits. "No Jun the bed was perfectly big enough and your job is fine, and my heath is fine, so if you want to know the road block then figure it out on your own. It isn't that hard to come up with." He snarled.

Again, Jun glared at Jeremiah when he snorted.

"Guess for me Jun." The auburn said, taunting his ex boyfriend.

Jun crossed his arms, "I don't know…"

Kanon chuckled, "You _are_ the road block Jun!"

"Is there a different reason why you dumped Jun?" Kanon flinched back when he noticed how close Jeremiah was to him.

He blinked for a second, "No, why?"

Jeremiah shrugged his broad shoulders, "It was the way you looked at him. You sounded angry, but you looked guilty." Again he shrugged, "But then again it's just my opinion."

Schneizel chuckled, "I think Jeremiah's right. There is a different reason, and Milly didn't tell me when she asked me to pick you up." (Note: Some else is driving. There are seats behind the driver and the passenger. That's where Schneizel and Jeremiah are sitting.)

"Oh I'm sorry," Kanon blurted out suddenly, "You were introducing yourself and I interrupted you."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, while Schneizel just let out a faint chuckle of amusement. "If you tell me your true reason why you broke up with Jun, then I'll tell you my full name."

Kanon crossed his arms, "The answer would be the same." He said musingly, "It wouldn't be a fair deal."

Schneizel let a single eyebrow rise, "Oh really?"

"Yes really." The auburn couldn't help but keep his eyes low. He wasn't a very good lair to begin with, so why let his eyes tell Schneizel and Jeremiah the truth.

The blonds' long fingers intertwined with each other as he couldn't help himself but to grin at the man in front of him, "The way Milly asked me sounded like something bad happened. I guess to the point that Jun would be a permanent boyfriend to you. Of course you didn't want that to happen." His grin became bigger when he saw the other flinch.

"Milly's voice made you come up with that?" He said in a shaky voice.

Jeremiah's chuckles were like firecrackers on the fourth of July. "You clearly don't know who Schneizel is." His eyes glowed with amusement. "You've heard of the Britannia Company, right?"

"How could I not see it?" Kanon asked bitterly, "You're Schneizel El Britannia, the-"

White gloved fingers grasped his pale chin.

"You are an interesting one Kanon Maldini, but you should watch that lovely little mouth of yours." He half threatened with gleaming eyes, "Because you might find yourself in a discomfited poison."

"You're right about making me confused and uneasy." Kanon breathed out surprisingly.

Schneizel tightened his hold on the younger man's chin. "But I'm talking about the other meaning of that word, my dear." He let go gentle, to fold his arms across his chest.

_He's trying to embarrass me?_

"You are beautiful," Schneizel added out loud, "I would understand why Jun would be furious about loosing you." _Of course Jun will be enraged when he finds out that Kanon will be _mine _soon._

Kanon sat impatiently while Milly and Schneizel talked in the other room. (He found himself a comfortable seat at the kitchen table.) He had found out that Lloyd, the man he heard over the phone, worked under Schneizel. Of course when Kanon found this out he couldn't help but assume that it was Lloyd who had asked the favor.

"What are you thinking about?" Jeremiah asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Kanon shock his head, "Nothing important."

Jeremiah snorted, "Are you sure?"

"You know," Kanon began, coping Jeremiah by snorting, "Do you serve Schneizel or something?"

Jeremiah wasn't surprised by Kanon's question. "I'm a body guard for any of the members of the Britannia family." He walked casually over to Kanon, and sat down in one of the three unoccupied chairs. "I don't work under Schneizel, but I happened to be assigned to him today."

"It doesn't seem like Schneizel is the type of person who needs protecting." Kanon said, "Why does he need protecting anyway?"

"I guess you wouldn't know about it." He shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

Kanon eyebrows moved to the middle of his forehead, "It sounds like something important." He said rather huskily, "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," he said with an unfamiliar, taunting smile. "You won't tell me the real reason why you broke up with Jun."

"Back on that again?" The auburn groaned as he lowered his head, so it would collide with the table.

"You make it sound like it's a paradox."

"It might sound like it to you." Kanon replied bitterly. "So 'it doesn't matter'."

"Touché."

"So why did Lloyd ask Schneizel to pick me up?"

"You assume that Lloyd asked because he works under him, right?"

Kanon nodded.

"Actually Milly asked, and I don't know why she wanted him to pick you up. I guess he wanted to meet you, maybe." He leaned against his hand. "He's right you know; you are beautiful. It's a shame that Jun lost you for what ever reason that made you want leave him."

"Thanks…" Kanon blushed deeply, "Wait! ..." He shot up from his chair, while Jeremiah leaned back startled. "Schneizel isn't going to be the one who buys off _The Rouge_, right? He wouldn't dare too…"

"Relax Kanon before you give yourself a heart attack." Milly said, giving Kanon a worried glance.

"_The Rouge_ does not need to be bought by _your_ bastard ass company!" Kanon growled at Schneizel.

"See, this is why the Britannia family has body guards." Jeremiah stood up quickly to grab Kanon's arm. "Not everyone likes them, and I'm guessing you're not a fan ether."

"What made you guess?" He growled.

"Is he always hotheaded like this?" Schneizel asked Milly, sounding rather disappointed. "It's a shame really." He snatched Kanon's chin for the second time that day, "I didn't know the most knowledgably waiter of _The Rouge _will have to be the one I have to force to submit to me."

"I don't have to submit to you!" The auburn lashed back, "You're not the boss of-"

"Yes he is, Kanon." Milly interrupted swiftly, "It's no longer my choice to be the owner of _The Rouge_ anymore."

"You can't fire her! She's the reason why _The Rouge _is the way it is…" Tears began to roll out of the hormone controlled man, "You can't!"

Jeremiah loosened his grip on Kanon's arm.

"Please…Don't fire her…"

Schneizel raised the younger man's chin, "If you say it that way, how couldn't I say no?"

He perked up idiomatically, "Really?"

"Only on one condition though." He leaned forward to kiss the tears on Kanon's place check, "If you let me take you to dinner tomorrow night."

_Saturday,_

"I can't believe Schneizel asked you to dinner," Milly said more to herself then to Kanon, "Just so I can keep my job."

"I can't believe I was so emotional! Is it because I'm pregnant?" Kanon asked, poking at the eggs in front of him.

Milly didn't answer him. _Is she ignoring me?_ Kanon thought.

"It must suck to be a woman." Kanon added, "Because of all these hormones!"

"Don't worry about it," Milly suddenly pointed her spatula towards him. "It's normal."

"For woman to be crazy?"

"No, being emotional and filled with hormones." She waved the spatula back and forth.

"I just hope he doesn't expect a pleasant evening of alcohol and sex." He sighed pushing the plate away from him.

"All you have to worry about is the alcohol; sex won't kill or forever traumatized your baby." Se used the spatula to push his plate toward him. "The baby needs food to survive."

"Well the mother just wants to drink a glass of orange juice before he starts to freak out on what he's going to wear to his date."

"Oh that reminds me," She grabbed a cup from a shelf, "Jeremiah said he was going to stop by today…"

"How is this relevant?"

"He said he has to deliver something to you from Schneizel."

"Oh…"

"Well you please eat the eggs for me?"

"Fine…"

"Good." She smiled weakly at him, before she turned to the fridge. "Because you're going to need all the energy you can get…"

"He sent me a dress?"

Jeremiah had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Oh cute, it matches you eyes." Milly took the blue cloth and raised it to Kanon's eye level. "It's so beautiful and…is that what I think I'm seeing?" Her eyes darted back at the box to grab the reddish material.

"Put that down!" Kanon begged.

Jeremiah looked as embarrassed as Kanon was.

"Landrieu? That's just great." Kanon said in a meek growl. "That doesn't tell me anything." He said sarcastically.

"Maybe he expects you to wear it during-"

Milly cut off her sentence by Kanon's deep glare. "He even bought me matching heels. I can't wear heels! Did he forget that I'm a guy, not a woman?"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at Kanon.

"I'm not a cross dresser!"

"You'd make a good one." Jeremiah sighed, with an evil smirk.

"Shrew you all!" He took the brown box and chucked it at Jeremiah, but he caught it easily, as if it was only being tossed to him. "WHY?" He threw his arms in the air.

"There's a reason why he's this emotional, right?"

Milly nodded.

"Don't breathe another word." He pointed at Milly, "He will _never_ know."

Milly shock her head, letting her hand hold the side of her face, "Would you mind and ask Schneizel out of curiosity, if Kanon has to wear the dress or not?" She asked Jeremiah pleadingly.

Jeremiah nodded without saying another word, and left the room while pulling out his cell phone.

"When was it part of the deal that I have to wear a dress?" Kanon asked Jeremiah, as the car drove closer to the targeted restaurant.

"You look lovely in the dress." He said while giving Kanon a quick wink. "Besides, he made sure that it was just going to be you and him. No one else will see or hear you two."

"That still doesn't make me feel any better… Okay maybe a little, but _still_ I don't understand why he wants to have dinner with me in the first place."

"He has his reasons," Jeremiah explained, "Even if it's for the good or the bad."

Kanon stared out the window impatiently, "I just want this to be over already."

Jeremiah chuckled, "I wouldn't worry. Schneizel knows how to have a good time. I bet it'll rub off on you, and you wouldn't even know what hit you."

The auburn snorted, "If you say so."

_ Sunday,_

He felt warm inside the covers he was wrapped around in. If only he could feel this way all the time. Such a luxury would make his problems go away, and just maybe make him in a better mood.

Seconds… Lips trailed up his back and onto his bare shoulders, and up the nap of his neck…

"Hold up!" Kanon shoot up from the bed. "Why did this have to happen?" A hand was about to reach for his heart shaped face, but he instantly slapped it away, "I _hate_ you Schneizel El Britannia."

Jeremiah – Body guard for the Britannia family, if you didn't catch that in the story.

Schneizel El Britannia - Buying _The Rouge_.

"_Of course Jun will be enraged when he finds out that Kanon will be _mine _soon." _*Schneizel El Britannia* This will be explained later on in the story.

Yes! Finally I'm done! God I think I portrayed Jeremiah and Schneizel wrong, but I think Schneizel is some what an ass sometimes…NO! All the time! Please comment and yes I know there are and always will be errors, so don't be mean about it…Please don't yell…

Don't ask why I wanted Schneizel to give Kanon a dress, but I would find Kanon rather attractive in a dress… And also, I find Jeremiah rather appealing. *drools* that's why I had to put in a part where Kanon is all dazzled by his appearance, well actually his smirk.

I really hate writing what Kanon or anyone else is doing while they are talking… Maybe I should change this so it's like reading a script for a play… No that's a bad idea… Maybe…

Anyway, please keep reading… You well, right?


	3. Is Wine a Catch22?

**Chapter 3 – Is Wine a Catch-22?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!!!

**Summary:** Schneizel's confused on why Kanon is angry that he got drunk off of wine, but then a question dawns on him: Could Kanon be pregnant? Also, why is Lelouch acting more irritated than normal?

**Warning: **Swearing, Adult content etc…

* * *

"I _hate_ you Schneizel El Britannia."

Schneizel wouldn't usually consider _hate_ as a meaningful word when he could easily have used abominate, abhor or detest, but when Kanon had said _hate_, it felt like the auburn had poured poison down the blondes throat. He hadn't expected such a reaction from the other.

Schneizel prompted himself with his elbow, "You didn't think I wasn't going to have sex with you?"

Kanon's face became red hot from embarrassment. "NO!" He exclaimed, thrusting his small arms in the air. "Why did you give me wine last night?!"

The blond raised an interested eyebrow, "You're mad at me for letting you drink wine? It makes me wonder if you were pregnant to begin with."

"Men can not become pregnant," Kanon exclaimed, "For a Britannian you are stupid."

Schneizel shock his head. Milly had talked to Lloyd about Kanon before, and when Lloyd had explained Kanon to him, the auburn sounded like a perfect candidate for an assistant. Kanon was defiantly not the same person they were talking about. The only reason Schneizel could come up with is that: Kanon was pregnant. How wasn't he? The extra hormones that a male body wouldn't be used to would make any pregnant man insane… Well not insane, but different. It would explain why he was angry and moody all the time.

"My butt hurts…" Kanon grunted, "And it's not because of you." He added before Schneizel was going to explain.

"You fell before you went into the restaurant, remember?" Schneizel said with a sigh, "You can't even remember that far, can you?"

"I can't even remember what happened before I was drunk!" He began to sulk by turning his back to Schneizel.

"If this makes you feel any better: we didn't have sex last night." He explained halfheartedly.

Kanon turned around, "What?!"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." Schneizel smiled. "Anyway, by the time I got done stripping you, you were passed out. You looked peaceful by the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanon demanded.

"Never mind," Schneizel pushed Kanon down on the bed. "Do you mind having sex in the morning?"

*A couple of hours later*

Cornelia snorted when Schneizel walked into the kitchen. "Did your _guest _give you a hard time last night?"

"No more like this morning." Schneizel sat down seats away from where Cornelia was standing.

"You're such a man whore, you know that right?"

"Nothing happened."

"When why do you have a huge scratch across your right check?"

"It's a long story, and plus it doesn't concern you." His purple eyes pierced threw hers with ease. Cornelia looked away with a sigh. Time passed, and Schneizel decided that he would rather drink commoners' coffee than have to deal with his younger half-sister.

He was about to leave, but Lelouch, his younger brother, bolted in with a displeasing look on his face and matted hair. He pushed past Cornelia with no second thought and grabbed for a fresh bagel that the maids just made. The raven haired boy then sat down in the nearest chair, which was closer to where Cornelia was standing.

"I swear Lelouch I'm going to kill you if you do that again." Clovis's voice rang threw the house. The long haired blond stormed into the kitchen with a frown on his face. "How could you just run into me with out saying 'sorry'? I mean you have some nerve doing that to-"

"Shut up Clovis! No one gives a damn about you." Lelouch threw his bagel at Clovis's face. Before Clovis had the chance to move the bagel hit him directly on the forehead.

"Dawn you Lelouch!" Clovis spat grabbing the bagel from his face. "How dare you!"

"Is that all you can say?" Lelouch glared at his older half-brother. "You're annoying me, so go away."

"What's wrong with you Lelouch?" Euphemia appeared into the kitchen and took the bagel from Clovis's hands. "This is about Suzaku isn't it?" She sat the bagel on the kitchen counter. "I'm sorry that Suzaku is your friend, but he has his own life, and he can live how ever he wants too."

"It's your fault!" He proclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "If you were dead maybe-"

"Don't ever speck to Euphemia that way!" Cornelia said furiously at Lelouch.

"Lelouch stop this." Schneizel pulled the younger boy back from Euphemia. "You have no right to say that to Euphemia."

"Well you have no right barging in." He snapped back. Lelouch tried to get away from Schneizel grip, but the older brother had no intensions to let the other one leave.

"Say your sorry Lelouch, and maybe I will let you go." Schneizel growled in his ear.

Lelouch shivered by the sudden warmth by his ear. He looked reluctant at first, but he decided to give in anyway, "I'm sorry Euphemia…"

"Was that so hard?" Schneizel let Lelouch go.

Lelouch hissed back at him, "Shut up you bastard." He left the room deliberately bumping into Clovis on his way out.

Schneizel sighed, placing his palm to his forehead, "What are we going to do with him?"

* * *

Sorry that I took so long to write such a short chapter, but at least I reveal some unexplained answers. The next chapter will be longer and some surprises will happen. xD Gosh I'm giving myself goose-bumps! Again, sorry for any grammar errors, because I will forever be prone by them…sadly…

In case you didn't know…

Cornelia – Schneizel's younger half-sister. I believe they have different mothers. She's twenty-seven years old. (The same age as Schneizel.) You know I don't know who's older… Oh well I'm saying Schneizel is the older sibling.

Euphemia – Cornelia's younger sister. She is sixteen years old. She's the same age as Lelouch.

Clovis – Lelouch's older half-brother and Schneizel's younger half-brother, who is twenty-four.

I promise I'll update soon!


	4. Good Karma

**Chapter 4 - Good Karma**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!!!

**Summary:** Milly has some great news, Lloyd has a surprise for Kanon, and Kanon finds out about his own feelings towards Schneizel.

**Warning: **Swearing, Adult content… etc…

* * *

_Monday,_

"How was your week-end Kanon?" Kanon backed away by being startled by Gino's sudden appearance in the kitchen. "I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Kanon sighed, "My week-end was interesting…"

"Tell me what happened!" Gino asked rather loudly. The cooks stopped to look at the two.

"It's nothing," Kanon said slowly, "It's nothing that you need to worry about… I mean it's really none of your business Gino."

Gino wrinkled his noise.

"I'm sorry Gino… But I really don't want to talk about it. It's not important, and it won't be interesting; for you anyway…" Kanon sighed and grabbed a tray to put the prepared plates of food on.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… And I am truly sorry Gino."

Gino was the only person he could say no too. If Milly or Lloyd asked a question they demanded an answer, but it wasn't like they were exactly "demanding," but they would bother him for the rest of the day, and who wanted that? Nothing really happened that day anyway…

"Here's your food." Kanon interrupted the couple sitting at the table. The male at the table looked at him for a second, but then looked away, because his girl friend, Kanon believed, kicked him under the table.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized, "My boy friend is kind of a pervert when he sees pretty people." She gave her boyfriend a quickly glare, and turned to give Kanon a warm smile.

"It's okay…" He gave the woman a fake smile and walked away into the kitchen to bring the tray back. There, he almost ran into Suzaku. Kanon gasped, surprised to when he was about to run into the other male.

"Is everything okay, Kanon?" Suzaku looked at him surprised as well. His expression changed without further thought.

_Is he scowling at me?_

"Why were you at Lelouch's house yesterday?"

_Lelouch? Who's Lelouch?_

"He saw you leaving, so why are you giving me a confused look?" Suzaku asked dryly. He was giving Kanon an accusing stare.

"Look Suzaku," Kanon sat the tray down on a near by table. "I don't know who this 'Lelouch' person is, so you have no right glare at me as if I was lying to you."

"Then do you know Schneizel?"

"I know Schneizel, he bought _The Rouge_, or did you not know that?"

"I know." Suzaku said, "What were you doing with Schneizel?"

Kanon looked at Suzaku stunned, "What the-" He paused, as he remembered where he was. The kitchen probably wasn't the best place to yell…

"We can talk about this later." Kanon waved Suzaku's question off. "Here is not the time to talk about personal matters."

Suzaku sighed, "Yes, you're right." He walked…no maybe even absquatulate away from Kanon. Was Suzaku embarrassed by his actions? Possibly, but Kanon wasn't sure. Suzaku wasn't the type to try to act like the better man, but there was something about him the made Kanon wonder about Suzaku's hidden past….

"Sleeping with the boss Kanon?" A swift slap on the back woke Kanon into the real world.

"Of course not!" Kanon proudly announced as he turned around to see who the individual was. "Jeremiah, you're not supposed to be back here!"

Jeremiah's orange eyes glowed restfully toward Kanon. "Schneizel sent me to give you these." He handed the bouquet of red roses to the other. "He said he was sorry, but he thought you would understand, so he didn't tell me the details."

"Oh… Um thank you." He took the flowers from Jeremiah. When his hand brushed lightly against Jeremiah's he couldn't help but get goose bumps. Kanon shivered a little, while holding the bouquet.

"Is something wrong?"

Kanon thought Jeremiah wouldn't notice something like that, but then again he was a body guard of the Britannia Company.

"Oh it's nothing," Kanon smiled meekly, which made Jeremiah frown. "Thanks, again."

"I'll see you later." Jeremiah nodded to himself before he left. Kanon tipped his head to one side.

_What was that all about?_ Kanon thought.

_-_--

"Kanon I have a surprise for you." Milly sang energetically as she walked threw the front door.

Kanon who was sitting at the kitchen table looked at her wearily. He took a deep sip of his coffee before he sat in down on the table, to provide his attention to his boss. "What is it Milly?"

When she reached the room, which she didn't waist a second to do, she slapped a piece of newspaper to the table. She crossed her arms with a smile, before saying, "Read and be amazed."

Kanon sighed, before taking the newspaper off the table. He noticed a highlighted spot, but it looked like it bled threw from the other side. Within the highlighted section he read, "**Part time stripper jobs close to **_**you**_!" He blinked for a second and scowled at Milly. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

She snatched the newspaper and gasped. Then she quickly turned the newspaper over and handed it to Kanon. "Sorry about that." She blushed from being embarrassed.

Kanon looked at the paper once more. This time it showed a picture of a house. It said it had four bedrooms, three and half baths, a kitchen, a living room, and dining room, and a basement which was almost finished. "Yeah the house seems nice, Milly, but why would you want to move?"

Milly giggled, "The house isn't for me it's for you, Kanon." She pointed at the number on the paper, "I already called and put in a bid for you."

"Wait, what?" Kanon was about to fall out of his chair. "I don't need a big house Milly. I just need at least two bedrooms and-"

Milly silenced him by placing her finger on his lips, "Remember Kanon, you have a baby on the way. Don't you want a house to let him or her have a place to wonder around, and explore? This is an important opportunity to have that happen."

"Yeah I guess…"

Milly frowned, "You know coffee is bad from the baby."

"Oh…" Kanon sighed and got up to dump the rest of it in the sink. "What else do I have to give up for nine months?"

"Drugs, drinking, harmful chemicals, X-rays, hot dogs, reptiles, tick bites, certain types of fish, junk food, and stay away from smokers. Then you should be fine."

"Hot dogs?"

"Just look it up." Milly smiled.

_Tuesday,_

When Kanon woke up this morning he couldn't help but see no difference in his appearance. His belly didn't seem to grow a bit in the last week and two days, which made him wonder if he was even pregnant. But then again he didn't even know what his belly was supposed to look like in one week.

"Kanon are you awake?" Milly knocked before she opened the door. She smiled when she noticed Kanon standing in front of the mirror. "Are you afraid that you'll look fat, because of the baby?"

Kanon shock his head, "No, I'm just wondering if my baby showing yet."

"I thought there would be at least a little bump." Milly sounded a little disappointed, but she kept a hopeful grin on her face. "Don't worry; well just see the doctor this weekend."

"Oh crap!" Kanon shot out of the room before Milly had the chance to ask him what was wrong.

"Kanon don't run! You'll hurt the baby."

If that was true or not that wasn't going to stop Kanon from reaching the phone. He dialed, and brought the phone to his ear in one easy motion.

"Kanon what's wrong?" Milly asked.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Dr. Watanabe it's me Kanon! I wanted to know if-"

"Slow down Kanon, what's wrong?"

"Did Jun call you?"

"No… Why?"

Kanon breathed out slowly, "If he calls you tell him nothing about me being pregnant. Tell him it's none of his business."

"Why would Jun…? Oh wait he doesn't know, but Kanon that's not good keeping secrets from your-"

"Were not going out anymore," Kanon interrupted, "so please don't tell him."

There was a pause on the other end. He glanced at Milly, who now wore a frown on her face. If Kanon had to guess, Dr. Watanabe probably was frowning too.

"Do you really want to keep the father in the dark?"

"Yes…"

There was a long sigh, "Okay Kanon, if you say so."

"Thank you."

---

"The _La Maison d'Orange_," Kanon asked, "What kind of name is that."

During the middle of his shift Kanon was pulled into a meeting with Milly, Schneizel, and one of Schneizel's older brothers; to discuss a new name for _The Rouge_.

"We don't need to change the name." Kanon insisted. "Why would we name the restaurant 'the place of orange?' It was no meaning to it!"

"I agree." Jeremiah barged into the meeting. "I refuse to have this restaurant named after that stupid nickname _your_ little brother gave me when he was six." He crossed his arms.

"Come on Jeremiah." Schneizel couldn't help but smile. "You have no sense of humor."

"Orange… Orange-kun?" Kanon said to himself, not realizing he had said it out loud.

Jeremiah blushed, but regained his composure before Kanon and the others noticed. "Schneizel I insist that you don't need to change the restaurants' name. It's fine the way it is."

"This is amusing in all." Schneizel's older brother announced, "But this is a waist of time if we end up not changing the name, so will we please vote on the matter."

"All who's against the new name raise your hand," Milly said.

Kanon and Jeremiah's hands shot up, and Milly hand slowly lifted, also.

"Three against two; the name will not change."

---

"I'm surprised Schneizel didn't want to talk to you alone after the meeting." Milly announced after Jeremiah and the others left. "I thought he would at least try to talk to you."

Kanon raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think he would. He just wanted to go on a date with me… Maybe only for a one night stand…but…but…"

"But what Kanon?"

"It's just that…maybe he does have feelings for me, but I don't know that for certain." Kanon admitted.

"Can you go and find Suzaku for me?" Milly said, changed the subject. "He still has to turn in something to me."

"Why does he have to turn in something to you?"

"Didn't he tell you that he was quitting?" She looked at him confused, "I thought he would at least tell you." She shrugged while going around the desk to plop down on the chair. "I think he's on break right now, so he should be at the break room.

Kanon was about to turn around, but he stop midstream. He turned his head back at Milly. "Is Lelouch a Britannian?"

She leaned her head to one side. "Yes."

"Never mind," Kanon said before Milly asked "why". He walked out, and shut the door behind him. His eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. It was a nice clock. The way it clicked every time the second hand moved. It didn't bother him like some of the other clocks in the restaurant. The shape was pleasant also. Its shape curved into a faultless butterfly, and its wings spiraled at the end to make it look finished, and unique.

His eyes snapped back into reality, when he heard something in the hall. He turned slowly, semi mesmerized by the clock. "Gino what are you doing up here?"

"Did you hear?" He was breathing heavily. "Suzaku is quitting!"

"Yes, Milly just told me. Do you know why he's quieting?"

Gino made a sour expression before he said, "Because he's going to work as a body guard. Kind of like Jeremiah, but he's only working for… God I can't remember her name, but he seems about it…"

"You don't."

Gino let his head drop, "He doesn't know that I like him. I can't just go up to him now and go, 'Suzaku don't leave! The only reason I'm working here is because I want to be able to look at you and your-'" He paused, "Sorry."

"No you're right." Kanon laughed. He could almost picture it. Gino was at least a year younger, but was a lot taller then the other boy. He could see Gino bowing deeply, and Suzaku looking surprised. The only thing Kanon couldn't picture Suzaku's reaction. He wasn't always the easiest person to read, so the outcome could be a surprise.

"You're in a good mood today."

"You think so?"

"Yeah…"

"Talk to you later, Gino. I have to get Suzaku for Milly." He walked past Gino, to walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. Some of the cooks stopped to look at him, but then looked away to go back to the food.

Once he was out of the kitchen he was quickly cornered by a costumer who looked frightened and lost. "Excuse me sir." The girl said glancing around. "I think I was being followed and I was hoping maybe someone could escort me out…" She fixed her oversized glasses before she began to glance around again.

Kanon blinked, trying to process what just happened. "Oh um… Well I guess you could follow me up stairs and we could arrange someone to pick you up."

Her face let up suddenly, "Thank you but I don't have any money with me. I really don't know anyone why could come and pick me up…"

"Okay, just come with me… Um may you tell me your name?"

"My name is Nina Einstein. Please to meet you…"

"Kanon."

"Yes… Well the sooner I get home the better."

"Do you need any help, Kanon?" Suzaku placed on Kanon's shoulder. "I can take Nina to Milly if you want me too. I was going to her anyway, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"Yes, it would be nice of you to do that for me. Milly just sent me to go get you." Kanon explained.

Suzaku's eyes widened when Kanon said that. His face expressed a guilty one, and he looked done at his shoes. "Did something happen, Suzaku?"

"No… It's just… Nothing!" He turned to face Nina. "I'll take you to Milly."

"Thank you…"

---

Kanon left work early, because Milly said he wasn't feeling well. This to Kanon meant she didn't want him to work to hard sense he is pregnant. He couldn't complain, because it was actually to take a break for once. He wasn't the person who liked to take sick days, and he only took sick days when he reached the limited amount of hours for sick days, which was about ninety hours.

Then, Suzaku came into mind. What was he doing earlier? When Kanon decided to check out the break room earlier that day all the lights were out, and a candle was lit in the middle table of the room. It was a very strong scent, so it had made Kanon wonder why such a strong scented was need in such a small room… When he had looked at it closer he noticed it was made by the Britannia Company.

This of course had made Kanon snicker. It most have had been Schneizel's doing, because Kanon was pretty sure most of the employees hadn't liked the idea that the Britannia Company buying off _The Rouge_.

Another thought came into his head, "Why would Schneizel use a sent that would mask anything in the room?" The room didn't smell bad before, so why such a dominant candle?

_ Wednesday,_

"Kanon you got the house!" Milly announced, while pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Isn't this great? You get a place all to yourself."

"You want to get rid of me that bad Milly? I thought we were friends," Kanon said jokingly, but made Milly frown.

"Don't say that. I care for you greatly, Kanon." She sat her cup down on the counter, "I just don't want you to have to deal with Lloyd and me."

"Lloyd doesn't seem like your type Milly. Are you two ever dating?"

Milly grasped her cup, "It's an arrange marriage…" She smiled weakly, "We'll marry in two years. Maybe by then you baby can be the ring boy, or a flower girl."

"I don't think my baby would be able to do that in two years." Kanon sighed.

---

"Congratulations!" Gino shouted in the break room.

"Why are you congratulating me?" Kanon groaned. He whipped the sleep from his eyes. "I still have ten minutes until my break is over."

"I'm happy you're starting your life back up again." Gino grinned, "A new house is a great way to start!"

"Thanks," Kanon grumbled, "I'm guessing Milly told you, right?"

"Yeah, but I had to beat it out of her. She's so happy for you right now I couldn't help but feel happy also!"

Kanon let his head drop on his folded arms.

"What's the matter Kanon? You seem out of it today."

"I'm just sleepy that's all."

"After you're done with your break, do you want me to help you carry your costumers' food?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"You're welcome."

---

"Um excuses me… Um sir!"

Kanon blinked at the strange green haired woman in front of him. This was the second time he stared out into space that day. "I'm sorry, miss. I'm Kanon and I'll me your server today." He slightly bowed his head.

The woman gave him a worried glance and then her eyes popped open. "Is your last name Maldini?"

This startled Kanon a little bit, "Um… Yes…"

"You remember Jun, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well he's looking for you." She stated before taking a sip of her water. "I would be careful if I were you. He was mad the last time I say him…no he was in rage!" Her voice jumped as she spoke. "I would avoid him, because talking to him might be the last thing you do."

"Um... Thanks for the tip, but do you know what you want to order?"

"Oh!" She seemed, to Kanon, to have forgotten what she wanted after warning him, "Can you give me another three minutes or so?"

"Of course."

"I feel bad now." Gino swopped next to Kanon, when he left the table.

"I'm surprised he hadn't tried to talk to me here." Kanon grabbed a menu and handed it to one of the hostess. "Table 14 needs a menu."

"Thank you, Kanon."

"Maybe he will come."

"Who will come?"

"Jun!" Gino exclaimed, "I bet he's waiting for the right time to-"

"You make it sound like he's trying to kill me." Kanon snorted at the thought. "I bet he still 'loves' me and is mad because…" Kanon paused. His eyebrows mussed together in the center of his forehead. "I don't know why he would be mad actually… I don't think he would be in 'rage,' like the woman explains he is."

"Maybe he heard something about you." Gino gasped.

"Why are you the one who is worried? It's not like he's going to kill you."

"You're so brave Kanon!" Gino embraced Kanon into a bear hug.

"Get off of me, so I can take the woman's order, and see if she had more information."

When Kanon returned to the table he realized a couple was sitting there instead of the woman. She left so suddenly… What made her leave?"

"Did you loose a costumer, Kanon?" Suzaku asked, giving the couple their drinks.

"She was just here a second ago and-"

"I think it's for the best." Suzaku said, "I think it was nasty of her to just say that to you."

_Is he giving me sympathy?_

"She was probably sent here by Jun to scare you, but I can see its scaring Gino more." He laughed quietly to himself.

"It's a shame that you're quitting, Gino really looks up to you." Kanon said.

"I don't think admiring me is a good way of putting it. It's more like 'he has a crush on me' type thing." Suzaku explained, crossing his arms. "He looks at me from a distance, and never really tries to have a conversation with me."

"How long have you known that?"

"Two days after he started working here. At first I thought he was just shy, but I know he only acts that way around me now."

"Don't say anything to him that might crush him. He's already sad that you're leaving." Kanon warned.

"I wasn't planning on it."

---

"Are you almost ready?" Milly asked him. He was about done packing most of his clothes he was bringing over to his new house.

"Hey, Milly?"

"Yes Kanon?"

"I've haven't had the time to ask you this, but how did you pay for the house?"

"Um well you see… I-"

"I hope Schneizel isn't involved with this." Kanon hissed at her, "Because, if he is I don't want the house."

"It's nothing like that!" Milly insisted, "You just won't have to worry about making house payments…" She said more to herself than to Kanon.

"He bought that house didn't he?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want you to worry about paying him back and-"

"And what, Milly? Pay him back with dates? I don't want that and you lied to me Milly! Why didn't you tell me this first? You know I don't want help from him."

"Kanon he felt bad, so he wanted to buy the house for you! He wants you to save the money for your baby!" Milly exclaimed.

"I don't need his help!"

"Just take the damn house!" She screeched. Kanon looked at her surprised. He'd never seen her so angry before in his life. "Just take the house, Kanon. You need it, and it's not just for you, it's for your baby. Schneizel wants you to be comfortable before you have your child."

_ Thursday,_

When Kanon looked at the clock this morning he couldn't help but be surprised that he hadn't jumped out of bed and left for work with his pajamas on. It was 10:45, and he should have been up two hours ago.

"Milly!" Kanon shouted.

"There's no need to yell for someone who isn't even here." A voice told him from the hallway.

"Lloyd, why did Milly turn off my alarm clock? I don't need to take a break off of work…"

Lloyd opened Kanon's bedroom door, "You looked so peaceful this morning that Milly didn't want to wake you up." The white haired man grinned at Kanon. "You were so cute with your soft breathing and-" Lloyd swiftly shut the door, before a pillow had its chance to it him square in the face. "Don't be mean."

"I'm not," the younger male took a pillow and put it over his face, "What you said reminded me of him…"

"I think you have a crush on him." Lloyd kept the door shut, just in case Kanon decided to throw a pillow at him again. "I know he likes you, but do you return the feeling?"

"He doesn't like me," Kanon insisted, "All he wanted from me was a date that was going to turn into a one night stand. He told me I passed out before we did anything."

"Soooo, that's what happened," Lloyd snuck back into the room, "Did you want something to happen that night? Or was it something you expected to happen?"

Kanon removed the pillow from his face to stare at Lloyd. Was he that easy to read? Or was it something else? "What does it mean if I expected something to happen?"

Lloyd raised a satisfied eyebrow, "It means you thought that the date was just a way for the other guy to get into another beautiful man pants."

"Then what does it mean if I wanted something to happen that night?"

"Come, now, Kanon. You're not a stupid person. I think you know the answer to the question already."

---

"Kanon what are you doing here? I thought you had a day off today?" Gino followed the other male up to Milly's office.

"I don't take days off unless I have too, Gino." Kanon reminded him. "Anyway, I have something I need to say to a certain somebody."

"But there's no one her besides… On!" Gino stopped in his tracks. "Be brave Kanon!"

Kanon couldn't help but roll his eyes. He couldn't believe he was doing this ether. Before he had the chance to push the door open, it did it for him and a young boy, maybe around Gino and Suzaku's age was pushed out.

"Out of my way." The boy growled, and pashed himself past Kanon. "Rot in Hell Schneizel!" He spat.

"Jeremiah, please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes, Sir!" Jeremiah was the next person to push themselves out of the door. His round orange orbs lit up when he saw Kanon in front of the doorway. "Kanon, what are you doing here?"

"You shouldn't worry about me. Schneizel gave you an order, right?"

"Yes, you're right." Jeremiah frowned, "Lelouch is at it again. I don't know how and why Schneizel and his father put up with this." He started to walk off, but he stopped to look back at Kanon, "How are you?"

"I'm…fine." Kanon decided to give him a quick smile before turning to enter Milly's office.

"I'm sorry Milly, but I'm going to have to leave." Schneizel apologized.

"It's fine." Milly shrugged it off. "Well just have to find time later next week." She turned to face Kanon, "Kanon… What brings you here?"

"I don't have a day off today, and besides I wanted to ask," He paused to look at Schneizel and then back to Milly again, "Not ask, but tell Schneizel something."

"I'm sorry Kanon, but I have to leave now." Schneizel apologized, while taking Kanon's right hand to his lips. "I'll stop by _your_ house, and you can tell me what ever you need to tell me there." He brushed his gentle lips onto Kanon's hand. "I promise."

---

"How long are you planning to look at the hand he kissed?" Milly half giggled, but her voice expressed seriousness. "Are you one of those people, who say 'I'll never wash this hand again,'?"

Kanon snickered, but mostly at himself. "No, I'm just surprised how formal he is to me." He explained. "I couldn't help but wonder if he truly… Truly likes me."

"I think it's more than a like." Milly said, "I think he loves you." She sat up to sit her coffee mug in the kitchen sink. "So when are you going to move the rest of your things?"

"Why does it matter? The house is perfectly furnished, which is another thing that bothers me. You keep avoiding that question by the way." Kanon wrinkled his noise. "All I can say it's another thing I'm going to worry about."

"You and your pet peeves," Milly rolled her eyes before she sat back down in a chair, "You're too stubborn when people buy you things."

"Things?" Kanon shot up off the couch, where he was laying. "Normal people do not buy a house for a person they barley know, _and_ do not buy them matching furniture for every single room that exists in the house."

"I'm sorry that a man who happens to be rich bought you a house." Milly crossed her arms and began to pout. "You know what Kanon? Stop taking stuff out on me, when it's Schneizel you're ungrateful and mad at."

"I'm not ungrateful… People normally don't do things without a purpose, or they get something out of it." Kanon explained with a sigh.

"You shouldn't think that way when it comes to Schneizel." Milly got up from her spot to poke Kanon on the head, "Because he's different."

"What ever…"

"Just for a head's up, I think Lloyd is planning something for you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I know it'll differently affect you in some way."

"Every thing does, Milly…"

"I know that."

_ Friday,_

"Have you heard the rumors, Kanon?" Gino asked, helping Kanon bring out food for his costumers.

"What kind of rumors?" The older male narrowed his eyes.

"They're about that random candle in break room on Tuesday. Some people think they know why it was there."

"I don't want to know the details." Kanon shivered, "I bet someone just wanted to start it for the fun of it."

"So you don't want to hear about them?" Gino sounded disappointed.

"Well no not really, especially not in front of the costumers."

Gino laughed, "I guess so."

"Here's your food." Kanon placed the hot plate of food on the table. "Enjoy your meal." The couple nodded happily towards him.

"Have you ever had an unhappy costumer before?" Gino asked after they left the table.

"I don't know, maybe." The older male shrugged, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering…" Gino sighed, "Would you miss me if I left?"

Kanon paused to look at the other man, "Are you leaving because of Suzaku?"

Gino expressed a guilty expression, "Is that a bad reason? I mean the only reason why I worked here in the first place was because of him."

Kanon shrugged, "I'll miss you if you leave."

The other man smiled weakly, "I'll miss you too, Kanon." He straightened up his body before asking. "Are you sure you don't want to hear about the rumors?"

---

"Kanon~" Lloyd sang as he put one of the last boxes down in the living room. "I have a surprise for you."

"Should I be scared?" Kanon eyed the other man. "Because if that's the case; I don't want to have a surprise."

"Don't worry, I'm not telling you about it today." Lloyd flashed him a devious grin, before he started to hum to a rather strange tone. "I'll tell- Well show you tomorrow."

"Anyway… Thanks for helping me move. It's too bad that Milly had a meeting the same time we decided to move my things." Kanon shock his head. "Maybe Schneizel had something to do with this and-"

"He doesn't hate you." Lloyd snorted as if Kanon had said something completely insane. "He wasn't the one who called forth the meeting; it was his older brother, Odysseus."

"Who's Odysseus?"

"He partners with Schneizel sometimes when they buy certain business. _The Rouge _is just one of the few businesses they actually share." Lloyd explained. He sat down on the couch and crossed his legs, "You didn't need me to move the boxes to your house. You don't own many things."

Kanon raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, "You didn't want to help me? Maybe you're the one who hates me."

"Hmm maybe," Lloyd chuckled to himself. "See you tomorrow."

"Oh I can't wait."

_Later that night_

The next few hours Kanon decided to read in the nursery, which already had a bed and rocking chair present in the room. He hadn't planed to read long, even though he didn't have work in the morning, but found himself half asleep when he heard the door bell ring. The male couldn't help but feel like crap. First off he was a male who was pregnant, and secondly, he thought it was the most unnatural thing that could every happen to his gender. Shaking this uneasy feeling, he sat up and walked down the stairs to check who could possibly be at the door at this time of hour. It was almost eleven.

Kanon paused for a second, before reaching for the knob. _Wait!_ He jerked his hand back. _What if this was Jun? Maybe the strange woman was right! Maybe he was waiting for the best time to attack! _The thought made Kanon gulp. Straightening up his back he firmly took hold of the handle and opened it.

What happened next surprised him. He was pushed back into the house, and he heard the door close and clicked locked. Only seconds later he was somehow on the couch and Schneizel was on top of him. This all to him lasted only a fragment of his time.

"Kanon…" Schneizel held the other man closer to his body.

Kanon was too shocked to comprehend what had happened. He felt the weight on him leave, and Schneizel was now sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He placed a hand on his face and chuckled, "It's hard to control myself when I see you…"

The other male didn't say anything but sighed.

"Are you okay?" A gloved hand started to play with Kanon's soft hair, but it paused and decided to move away from the tempting face.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Kanon sat up from the couch. His back was now towards Schneizel. _He's here because he promised to listen what I had to say… But now…I don't think I can tell him…_ "Can we talk later…? I'm tired…"

"Are you sure?" Kanon felt Schneizel shift on the couch. "I thought you were ready to explode when he you stormed into Milly's office and demanded me to listen to you, but I guess I was wrong." He sat up and stood in front of Kanon. "I don't want to leave you right now. You appeared to be feeling a little paranoid, Kanon; are you worried about Jun finding out that you're pregnant?"

The younger male lifted his head up. His eyes felt like weights. "I thought you had this all figured out?" A yawn interrupted him, "A woman I was waiting on told me that Jun was waiting from the right time to 'attack,' but I'm not sure if he's actually mad at me since he doesn't know why I broke up with him."

He bent his knees so he was at Kanon's eyelevel, "Do you want me to leave?"

Kanon shock his head, "I don't want to you leave… Ever…"

_Saturday,_

Kanon let his eyes slowly open. He blinked a couple of times to break away the bleariness from his awakening eyes. Purple eyes meet his, but this didn't startle him. He felt warmth in his heart, knowing that the other was with him, beside him. He pushed himself closer to the blonde and grabbed hold of his arm.

"I love you… Schneizel."

* * *

T-T Yes I'm finally done!!!! *Cries* That took way too long to write, and it wasn't even that long. Anyway, I hope you liked it!!!

Lloyd will reveal his surprise in the next chapter, so don't fret.

If you thought that it was weird of Kanon to explain the butterfly clock outside of Milly's office it shouldn't. *Laughs* It's a symbol of Kanon changing, like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly.

The candle in the break room will be explained in the next chapter also. Sadly Suzaku and Gino will be leaving _The Rouge _also in the up coming chapter. *Cries again* who's Kanon going to talk to at work?

And who is this mysterious green haired woman??? *Cough, cough!! CC!* Yeah… I don't think there's another green haired person in Code Geass… Unless… No… Okay never mind… But maybe-

Cornelia: No!!! Just end it! There's no other green haired witch in this show!

Euphie: But…But… Onee-san…

Cornelia: No butts! *Laughs evilly with lightning striking in the background*

Euphie: I thought… *Sniff sniff* …you were a nice and caring onee-san???

Cornelia: I am.


	5. Bad Karma

**Chapter 5 - Bad Karma**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!!!

**Summary: ****Lloyd reveals his surprise to Kanon. Somehow Jun finds Kanon…and at an unexpected place and time.**

**Warning:** Swearing and adult content

* * *

_Saturday,_

Kanon let his head rest on Schneizel's bare chest. He found the silent rhythm of the other man's breathing calming. Schneizel shifted a little so he could move Kanon's head to a pillow, and turned to his side and used his elbow to prop himself up.

"Do you know when Lloyd is supposed to come over?" The blonde asked as he took a piece of Kanon's rose colored hair. He began to roll it between his pointer flinger and thumb. "Your hair is brittle." He commented.

Kanon mental snorted at Schneizel's remark. "How do you know that Lloyd was coming over today?"

"Lloyd works for me, so he tells me things without me having to ask him." He said, letting his hand go to Kanon's heart shaped face. "We should shower before Lloyd decides to show up when we're not ready." He kissed Kanon on the forehead, before attempting to slide away from his lover.

"Hold on." The younger make grabbed onto Schneizel's arm. He pushed himself closer to the other male. "Can't I call Lloyd, so he won't come over right away?"

Schneizel raised an amused eyebrow, "Anxious aren't we? Well I guess we could just ignore Lloyd when he calls your house." Kanon shivered when he heard a low, aggressive growl from the other male. "The last time I tried to have sex with you in the morning you practical tried to claw my eyes out," he pushed Kanon onto his back, "but since you're the one who brought it up there's no turning back." He latched his mouth onto his victim's neck.

"Schneizel… Ah…" Kanon grabbed onto the sheets below him. "It feels so good…" He let his eyes close, and his mouth sage open, letting puffs of air and moans leave openly.

_This pleasure I give you, Kanon, I should be the only one who gives you this. Ever!_

His eyes darted open when he heard the shower turn off. How long was he asleep? Did Schneizel fall asleep afterwards also? If so, why did his body feel clean, instead of being sticky, or wet? He couldn't really complain. It was nice for a change. (Since he passes out before he had the chance to move.)

"I see you're finally awake." Schneizel observed as he entered the room with a towel around his waist. Beads of water fell from his bright blonde hair. "Lloyd called when you were asleep. He'll be here in an hour or so."

"Oh…okay…" Kanon wrinkled his nose. "He knows doesn't he?" He asked with a scowl on his face. The other male shock his head.

"I don't think it matters." One of the dresser drawers banged shut. "He knew this day would come."

"I feel like he controls everything from behind the scenes. Maybe he should be a Britannian and take your place." Kanon turned to lie on his stomach, and used his arms to left his body up, which he failed to, because his body felt so heavy and his arms were tired. He sighed into the pillow when he fell back into the bed.

"What's the matter Kanon, was I to rough with you?" He said kind of mockingly.

"What's your problem?"

Schneizel looked at Kanon for a second, and then his eyes dilated and he blinked, "I'm sorry. I had a little chat with Lloyd, and things are not going well with Lelouch. It seems that he decided to take things in his own hands."

"The word, 'things,' is a vague word. Do you mind explaining what you mean by that?" Kanon rolled onto his back and sat up. He rubbed the back of his sore neck.

"Lelouch vi Britannia is trying to push himself away from the Britannia Company. We can't afford to loose him. His leaving will change how my family's business runs and thrives." Schneizel explained. He let out a long sigh, and shook the thoughts out of his head. "There's something more important to take care of right now."

"And what's that?"

"Loving you."

The rest of the hour was spent with Schneizel dragging Kanon around the house. The younger male's legs were motionless, and seemed to have "died" from the most recent activity they had done together. This of course was killing Kanon, because he knew Lloyd would bother him about it for the next couple of days. "Kill me now." Kanon groaned.

The other man chuckled and sat Kanon down in one of the kitchen chairs. "Don't worry about it Kanon. I'm sure Lloyd won't-"

"You don't get to say anything about this!" Kanon barked, "You're the reason why I'm like this, so I won't be surprised if you're enjoying this." He crossed his arms with a low snarl.

Schneizel laughed at Kanon's sudden out burst of anger and rage because he wasn't taking him seriously. "Now, now Kanon," he kissed Kanon on the forehead, "Just sit still so I can make you some breakfast." The blonds face was priceless. He couldn't hold a steady expression, so he ended up laughing again. "It doesn't matter. You can't move anyway."

The other male slumped over, he felt like he was dying, "You're so mean…"

"Cheer up, maybe after you eat something your legs will work again." Schneizel said trying to cheer up his pregnant lover. "We should call Dr. Watanabe, so we can check how your baby is doing." He was now holding a pan in his left hand. "Hopefully the wine you had on our first date didn't kill it." His voice almost sounded jokingly, as if he was trying to point something out.

Kanon narrowed his eyes, "I blame you for that too."

"You're the one who decided to drink it in the first place." The blond sighed, "I didn't force it down your throat."

"I thought it was alcohol free!" Kanon defended himself.

"You should have read the bottle." Schneizel shrugged.

"Well you should have stopped me!"

"Do you want me to burn your eggs?" The older male asked with a grin on his face. He wasn't being serous, but then again he did hold the key on reviving Kanon's non-working legs.

"No…" He mumbled.

"Good." He brought over a plate of golden brown eggs, and sat it in front of the other. "Eat, so you can answer the door." Schneizel said sitting next to him.

Kanon stared at the food in front of him and grabbed the silver fork that sat left to the plate. "I thought, maybe you wouldn't be able to cook." He stabbed one of the pieces of eggs and popped if into his mouth, "You don't look like someone who could cook."

Schneizel let out a hurt gasp, "That hurts me that you think that," he said sarcastically, "Why must you stereotype me?" He still wore a hurt and shocked face, but Kanon knew he was only kidding.

"I'm not stereotyping you. You just don't look like the type of person who _would_ cook." The younger explained. "Anyway, how much time to we have left until Lloyd comes over?" Kanon asked, changing the subject. He stabbed the last egg with little effort. "I want to be able to walk when he arrives."

The blond chuckled at the thought of Kanon falling over after letting his subordinate in. Lloyd would never let that go, even if he had asked to drop it and go on. "I can answer the door if you can't walk. Sit on the edge of the couch, so it looks like I beat you to the door."

Kanon nodded and attempted to sit up from his seat. At first he stood up, and the other man clapped, but then he and to grab onto the edge of the counter to help him walk properly.

"So close," Schneizel was giving Kanon a hard time.

"It's _your_ fault that I'm like this right now," Kanon snapped back, "You went full force on me and…!"

"Clearly you don't realize that it was _you _who wanted a second round, _you _who was begging me to go faster. If I remember correctly _you_ were screaming, 'Schneizel…ah…Schneizel go faster! Ah!'"

The younger male fell to the ground, blushing furiously. "I get your point…" Kanon let his fingers go threw his hair. Schneizel was right about his air being brittle.

"Are you okay?" He heard the other shift in the chair. "Or can you get up on your own?"

"I'm fine." Kanon sighed deeply, before standing. He clutched the counter firmly, "I just want Lloyd to come and leave, so I can sleep."

I wasn't until Kanon decided to sit down and read in the nursery when the door bell rand. He attempted to push Schneizel aside, so it would only be him who was opening the door, but his attempt failed. At first Kanon didn't know what to think when he opened the door. Lloyd was there of course, but he wasn't alone. A young girl stood next to him, her face showed no emotion, and her eyes were blank. Rose hair framed her round face, and was pushed back into a neat pony-tail. "Lloyd, who is this?" His voice was surprisingly mellow, but his heart was racing with some reason.

"This," Lloyd's glasses gleamed, and he placed his hand on her back to push her forward slightly, "This is Anya Alstreim. She's your--" He mouthed out "adopted sister." This made Kanon wonder if the girl knew she was adopted or not.

"You should invite them in." The blond whispered in his ear. Kanon nodded and said:

"You two can come in."

Lloyd only smiled, and Anya still had a blank expression on her face. They both steeped inside, after, Kanon motioned them to the couch. Kanon and Schneizel sat down on the love seat, and the other two decided, well Lloyd guided Anya to the longer couch. "Are you surprised, Kanon?" Lloyd broke the silence.

"I'm surprised that my parent's haven't called me about it yet." Kanon admitted.

"They did try called you, but you weren't at work when they did. Milly found out, so she wanted to surprise you." The gray haired explained. "Anya, why don't you say, 'hello,' to your big brother, Kanon?"

She turned to face Lloyd, and her expressions didn't change. She blinked for a couple of times before turning to Kanon. "Hello… Big brother, Kanon." Anya was soft spoken, but her tone was completely, monotone. Kanon hadn't noticed before, but she was holding something red and rectangular and her hands.

"Um… Anya what are you holding?" She moved her head, so she was looking down at the object she was holding and said:

"It's my diary." Again, with a monotone voice, "I'm forgetful."

"Way to plain ahead." Kanon meant his statement to be some sort of praise, but he knew he had made the younger girl confused, because he head slanted to one side.

"How old are you Anya?" Schneizel asked with such a sweet and patient voice, it surprised Kanon.

"I'm fifteen." She answered back with no thought.

"You make me feel old." Kanon laughed awkwardly, "You're so young and…" He paused, because he didn't know what to say next.

"Where is she staying?" Schneizel asked, "I know Kanon's parents don't live very close to here."

"She's been staying with Milly, but I think she should stay here for awhile. You know, so she can get to know her older brother."

"I agree."

_Sunday,_

Lloyd had left rather quickly the other day, but Kanon wasn't complaining. He just wanted to chock every single oxygen atom in Schneizel's body. The younger male didn't hate his new adopted sister, but what right did Schneizel have to say "I agree,"?! Kanon couldn't figure out what to say or do with Anya. He was the only child in the Maldini family, so how was he supposed to know what to do?

That morning Schneizel looked rather upset with him, so he had to ask:

"What's wrong?"

Kanon swore he saw a vain pop on Schneizel's forehead.

"You kicked me twice, hit me a dozen times, and practically tried to push me off the bed four times last night. I think I have every right to be mad at you right now." Schneizel explained.

"Really? I did all of that to you last night?" With some reason hearing that made Kanon feel better, "Well I didn't do it on purpose, if that's what you're trying to get at."

"It doesn't make any sense." He left the bed room muttering to himself about something. This made the younger male laugh. Finally Schneizel seemed to be confused about something, and being confused wasn't something you would see from Schneizel very often.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, Anya." The fifteen year old walked in with her diary in her hands. Someone could have easily of thought it was some sort of game devise. "Is Schneizel feeling okay?" She asked with her normal unfazed voice.

"Yeah, he's just… Um… Well, he's just confused I guess." Kanon laughed slightly to himself. "Do you want something?"

She looked at him for a moment or so, and nodded her head. "I'm hunger."

"Schneizel likes to cook, so I'll go with you to ask him if he can make us breakfast."

"Big brother, Kanon?"

"Yes?"

"Can males become pregnant?"

"What makes you ask that?" Kanon asked, and then thought, _I bet she over heard Lloyd and Milly talk about me. _He hissed at the thought. "Well Anya, it's not common, and most people don't know about it, but there is a small chance that a male can actually become pregnant."

"But you are right?"

_Lloyd, Milly! I'm going to kill you!_ "Did Lloyd or Milly tell you that?"

"No…" She tilted her head a bit and then her neck snapped back straight again. "Schneizel was talking to you about it last night." Her fingers began to click the buttons on her dairy. "He asked you if you wanted to go to the hospital tomorrow, and see if the baby was okay."

"Anya, that's eavesdropping."

Anya shacks her head, "But the door was open…"

"Anya, that's still eavesdropping."

"But the door was-"

"Yes, Anya I'm pregnant, but can you keep this a secret form mom and dad? I don't want them to worry about the baby yet." Kanon bent his knees so he was at eye level with his adopted sister. "It's my doctors, Schneizel's, yours and my little secret, okay?"

She nodded, "But secrets are bad big brother Kanon."

"But I want to surprise mom and dad, so I don't want you to tell them yet." The male explained.

"Oh…"

"Okay then, let's go ask Schneizel if he can make us some food." Anya only nodded in an agreement.

"Do you prefer something or do you just want to eat?" Schneizel had a nice ring to his voice when he talked to Anya. He was gentle, but also he sounded experienced. How couldn't he? He had a ton of younger siblings. Anya just looked at him with a blank expression on her face and said:

"You can make something."

The blonde gave the younger girl a warm smile before he turned around to grab the supplies he needed for the food he was going to make. Anya turned her body to face Kanon; she looked at him as if she hadn't noticed he was there before. "Is something the matter, Anya?"

She shook her head and turned to her diary. She typed in something, before she turned to face Kanon again. "Am I going to be an aunt?" The question startled Kanon for a second, and Schneizel just let out a faint chuckle.

"Yeah, you're going to be an aunt, but not for another nine months." Kanon explained.

"Mom and dad will be grandparents." Anya said, typing into her diary again.

"Yeah... Grandparents..." Kanon whispered. He turned his to face Schneizel, and there were two plates in front of him and his new sister. The smell of the food was intoxicating. "The pancakes smell nice." He took his plate while taking a deep breath to smell the sweat aroma of syrup.

"Thank you." Schneizel said, "By the way, you have a doctor's appointment in an hour or so."

"When did you do that?"

"When you were still sleeping," He grabbed the pan he used to make the pancakes and put it in the sink. "I didn't know your doctor was a freak."

Kanon scowled, "What do you mean by that?"

"She's really happy for you, but I don't like the way she is happy." He explained.

"And that makes her a freak?"

Schneizel paused to look at Anya. "Can we talk about this later?"

Kanon felt shivers go down his spin. For the first time Anya had shown some kind of expression. She had an eyebrow raised, and her arms were crossed. "What's going on here?" She asked.

The younger male didn't know what to say. Schneizel on the other hand just let out a sigh, and began to wash the pan. "It's nothing Anya...just nothing."

The rest of the time was spent on eating silently. Anya looked a little disappointed, which made Kanon wonder if she had figured it out. He didn't really understood how the girl thought, but he was pretty sure that she was smart behind that blank face of hers. The younger male felt guilty about it as well, because he would have to lie to Anya for the second time that day. They've only spent a day and a half, and he'd already lied to her. What kind of brother lies to his little sister like that? Kanon wasn't even sure if the was even normal to feel guilty for a sibling.

Schneizel, of course, was probably masking his shame too, but then again he wasn't the one who got pregnant for his ex. The older male had a cell phone in his hands while the other two kept eating. His expressions would change and then and let out a growl. That can't be good, Kanon thought.

"I'm sorry Kanon, but I won't be able to stay when you're at your doctor's appointment." He explained as he put his phone in his pocket. "This won't be good for the company." He muttered to himself.

"What happened?" Kanon asked while grabbing his and his sister's plate to put it in the dishwasher. "Is it Lelouch?" Schneizel jumped a little from here his little brother's name out loud. "What did he do this time?"

The blond shock his head. "Euphies business is failing."

Kanon had decided to let Anya stay with him, because he didn't want his little sister to get in the way. Schneizel dropped; well one of his drivers did, and left before he had the chance to tell Schneizel "Good bye." They were about to turn to go inside the hospital, but the car drove backwards and Schneizel got out of the car to give Kanon a hug and kiss on the forehead. Of course when this happened, they both heard a clicking noise, so they both looked down to see Anya type something into her diary.

Once they were inside, they check in and waited for the doctor to come out. Anya sat there patient. Her expression turned back to her normal blank one and Kanon finally relaxed, because her disappointed frown made him anxious. Finally, after waiting for a good ten minutes; Dr. Watanabe walked out with a giant chart on her hands and called out, "Kanon."

"How are you feeling Kanon?" She asked him when he sat down in a chair. Anya sat down next to him while looked around and typing in her diary.

"I'm feeling fine." He said. 'This is-"

"Anya, right? Schneizel told me about her." She gave Anya a smile, and looked down at her chart. "Well then let's get started."

Dr. Watanabe gave Anya a book to read, while she took Kanon to a different room. Once in the room, she looked at him a little worried. "I wouldn't have thought your parents would have adopted a child this late in their lives." She said. "Lie down on your back please."

Kanon did what he was told and said, "Me neither."

"Do you know if she knows that she's adopted?"

"I'm not sure, but I think she doesn't really understand... Did Schneizel tell you about her diary?"

"Yes, but do you know why she has her diary?"

Kanon looked at her confused. His eyebrows mashed to the center of his forehead. "She says she's forgetful. Didn't Schneizel tell you that?" Dr. Watanabe shook her head, and grabbed the ultrasound.

"He told me that she had lost her memory about a year ago. So when she was adopted the first thing she saw and remembered was your parents. She thinks that your parents are her biological parents." She explained, "I'm not sure if I will be able to see the baby, but I want to make sure, anyway."

"I thought you could only see the baby during the fourth week of pregnancy? I should only be my second week." Kanon looked up at her. He couldn't believe that Schneizel or even Lloyd hadn't told him about Anya's memory loss!

"That is true, but in any case I really want to know how your baby is doing." She looked at the screen to see if she could see anything. "The babies' heart doesn't start beating until the fourth week, that's why we wait before we try doing an ultrasound. And it's not like we could do a transvaginal ultrasound ether."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah! See Kanon, look at the monitor." She exclaimed, "I see your sac!"

"That sounds so weird..."

"But it's exciting! Look, it means you're still pregnant!"

"If you start feeling weird don't be shy and call me before you see me in two weeks." Dr. Watanabe said.

"Don't worry I will." Kanon assured her.

Anya looked at them both, confused. "I thought you knew he was pregnant?"

"We were just making sure." This time it was Dr. Watanabe who was doing the assuring. "Because it isn't common for males to be pregnant we just don't know exactly how the baby reacts to different situations."

All three of them walked back to the lounge area.

"Make sure to take care of the baby." Dr. Watanabe said before looking at her clip board to see who her next patient was. "Jun?" She whispered.

"Jun?!" Kanon exclaimed, "What do you mean Jun?"

"Was that the reason why you left me?"

Goose bumps crawled up and down his arms and spin.

"Is it my baby or were you cheating on me?"

Kanon turned to face the voice. It was Jun! Everything about looked different, which surprised him the most. And there was an extra skinny man? Standing right next to him also.

"So which one is it?"

* * *

Woot! I'm finally done with this short chapter. I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to go on the computer for free time. =__= I'm soooo tired.... I just had to take the ACT's practice test hours ago, and my brain still feels like mush!!! Anyway please review, and sorry for any bad grammar and stuff...


	6. I Just Learned About the Details

**Chapter 6 – I Just Learned about the Details**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!

**Summary: ****Kanon brings Anya to work. Anya takes an IQ test. Kanon has a run in with Lelouch, and learns about the younger boy's relationship with Suzaku. Then Jun visits ****_The Rouge_**** and gets into a fight with Jeremiah. Kanon starts to understand his true feelings towards Jeremiah. Suzaku has his going away party.**

**Warning:** Swearing and adult content

_Monday,_

"_So which one is it?" _Jun's words echoed, **no**, they pounded in Kanon's head. He was lucky that day, because Schneizel had came and dragged him away from Jun, before he could answer back. And that was the least of his worries…who was the man next to him? _"He was cheating on you." _One voice said in his head, and the other said, _"He never loved you! He got over you in two weeks!"_

But then again, Kanon hadn't loved Jun, so he was over him in less than two weeks…but, _again_, that was completely different. A third voice came into his head, _"Jun loves you so much, but he wasn't sure that you would stay with him, so-"_ The voice stopped before it was done talking. The younger male's vision snapped back into reality. Anya was standing in front of him now, so he shook his head before standing from his bed.

"Big brother, Kanon; are you alright?"

"Yeah… It's just that things are becoming more complicated…"

"Oh…"

"I have to go to work soon, but you can come with me if you like."

"Okay," She nodded in agreement.

Maybe today would be a better day…

"Who is this?" Gino was in Kanon's personal bubble in no time. His deep Safire eyes gleamed down brightly towards Anya, while she just looked up at him with her usual blank, emotionless expression with her diary in her hand. She startled Gino when she raised her dairy and it made a "snap" sound.

"This is Anya," Kanon pushed her dairy down so it was no longer covering her face, "and she's my little sister." Gino looked astonished and then stock out his hand and grabbed her hands, which still held her diary, and said:

"My name is Gino Weinberg," he shook her hand gentle. "I didn't know you had a little sister."

Kanon laughed nervously, "Yeah me neither…"

"Wait then she's-"

"Can we talk about it later?" Kanon interrupted and pulled his "little sister" out of Gino's reach. "I'm going to take her to Milly, so she can walk around without me babysitting her."

"She can follow me around," Gino volunteered eagerly. Kanon flicked the younger boy on the forehead.

"Do you not like Suzaku anymore?" He reminded the other. "Or maybe you forgot, because he isn't here anymore."

Gino gave him a shocked expression and looked like he was on the verge of falling over and having some sort of seizure, "I didn't even get to say good bye!"

"Relax Gino," Kanon patted his friends shoulder, "Thursday is his last day."

Gino sighed in relief, "Don't scare me like that, Kanon! I thought you were telling the truth. Anyway I have great news!" He was trying not to jump for joy, but he couldn't help it. "I talked to Jeremiah, and he said that there were two job openings for body guards, and he said he would give me the job. I'll be able to see Suzaku once in a while, but it'll be worth it."

"Are you sure you want that kind of job, Gino? I mean you could end being shot or something…"

"That's why they have bullet proof vests!" He exclaimed. "And plus it isn't always about guarding the person your assigned to you're kind of the person's personal assistant."

"You could end up being harassed or have to fight someone…"

"I can fight back Kanon! It's no big deal."

"It's still dangerous…" There was another snap sound and both of the men looked down at Anya, who had her dairy covering her face and was placed towards Gino and Kanon. "What are you doing Anya?" She closed her dairy and held it to her side.

"I was writing…"

"Oh isn't she cute," Gino pulled poor Anya into an embrace, "It's impossible to ever be angry with her." Kanon swore that Gino had the weirdest mood swings or the weirdest ADD he had ever seen, of course ADD couldn't truly be called "weird," because he was already peculiar to begin with, and his mood swings could be classified as bi-polar disease, but still! Gino wasn't someone who was considered "normal" in Kanon eyes.

"Yeah," Kanon agreed, "So why did you say that he had two job openings? Are you accepting me to join also?"

Gino laughed while pulling away from Anya, "Of course not!" He slapped Kanon nicely on the back. "You're too much of a girl to ever properly protect someone."

"Excuse me?" Kanon raised an eyebrow, "What's this about being 'too much of a girl'?" Gino raised his hands up diversely and said:

"I mean that you're pregnant right now and that you're a very feminine guy… I mean just look at you." Gino inched his way from Kanon and said, "You probably couldn't even hurt a fly."

Kanon brought his hands together and began to crack his knuckles, "I'm sorry I'm not masculine enough for you." He inched his way towards Gino, and the other would step back as well.

"Now Kanon there's no need for violence," Gino said nervously.

"But Gino," Kanon's lips pulled up in an evil grin, "I thought you could fight back. Am I wrong?"

"I can't fight a pregnant person." Gino was walking backwards, and somehow maneuvering around the tables and not bumping to anything. Kanon on the other hand was stocking forward, his eyes gleamed murderously towards the boy in front of him. This went on for another minute or so while they went around the menu rack. Any had stepped away, and one of the cashiers was just glaring at the two for being so childish. "Kanon can you please-" Gino didn't even try to finish his sentence because Kanon flung himself towards Gino. The blond turned around running towards the break room, so he wouldn't disturb the other costumers.

"Hold still so I can show you how feminine I am!" He cried out, but Gino shock his head and still kept running. Ten seconds or ten minutes later, didn't really matter to Kanon he felt his right hand being tugged back. _Strange_, he thought. There wasn't a thing in the restaurant that could accidently grab hold of a piece of clothing and hold it in place. As if he was being pulled back by a dance partner and spun back into something…human.

"You shouldn't run like that." The voice whispered into his ear. It was a voice he recognized to his surprise, so he looked up to meet one orange round orb who stared back at him affectionately.

"Jeremiah?" Kanon's heart felt like it was going to leap out of his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to hire new employees so I can fill up the gap that was made this week." He sounded irritated, but he kept a warm smile on his face. "I just hired Gino, but now I'm looking for one more person. Do you know anyone who is trying to find a job?" He let go of Kanon's arm so could give the other space.

"I don't know anyone who wants to be a body guard right now, but-"

"No, I'm not looking for someone who can do a body guard type job, but someone who can keep records with one hundred percent accuracy."

"That sounds impossible to do."

"Yeah, we had an employee who could do that, but she decided to leave and take a better job offer."

"That's too bad."

"It is, so do you know anyone?"

"Nope."

"Big brother Kanon, where did Gino go?" Anya had fallowed Kanon rather slowly, because she was typing in her dairy and walking at the same time. "Who are you talking to?"

"This is Jeremiah; he's one of the main body guards at the Britannia Company." Kanon explained. Anya brought her dairy so it was covering her face and then there was a click sound, which sort of startled Jeremiah.

"What are you caring?" He asked Anya.

"This is my dairy." She said in her simple monotonous voice.

"Oh… How old are you… um and what's your name?"

"Anya and I'm fifteen."

"Hmm." Jeremiah brought out his cell phone and started to dial a number in. "Do you know you're current IQ?"

"No…"

"Why do you need to know my sister's IQ?" Kanon demanded. He didn't feel comfortable with Jeremiah's sudden questions. "If you're thinking that she'll be good for the job, you're wrong and- Are you even listening to me?" Jeremiah put his index finger over Kanon's lips. "Yes, this is Jeremiah. I would like to freshen up on the rules of hiring someone who is under sixteen. Yes I'll hold."

Kanon pushed Jeremiah's finger away. "I will not allow this! And my parents wouldn't agree to this ether!" Jeremiah grabbed Kanon's arm and pulled him closer, so his lips were up to Kanon's ear.

"Kanon, I'm on the phone right now." Kanon blushed feverishly, and took a couple steps away from Jeremiah. Why was his heart racing again? "Yes, this is Jeremiah." He paused and then said, "All right, thank you." He put his cell phone back into his pocket. "Anya do you mind taking an IQ test. You don't have to take it right away, but sometime this week would be nice."

"Okay…"

"No!" Kanon pulled his little sister towards himself. "I will not allow that!"

"I understand, but Anya would make a good addition to the Britannia Company." Jeremiah tried to sympathies with Kanon. "Please don't get all worked up."

"I said no!"

"Kanon my dear, you're scaring away the guests." Schneizel said, emerging from the break room that was behind Kanon. "What did you do to make Kanon act like this, Jeremiah?" The orange eyes Britannian worker bowed before he said:

"I think Anya would make a perfect candidate for the job position that is being offered right now, Sir." Jeremiah explained, "But Kanon doesn't want anything to do with it. What do you think?"

"Well she is fifteen…" Schneizel thought, "Hmm, but I guess you shouldn't make Anya take the job if Kanon doesn't want her too. It's only fair."

"But sir!"

"No 'buts' I don't want you to bother Kanon and Anya about this anymore."

"Yes, Sir."

"But I want to take the test…" Anya mumbled. Kanon pulled his closer to him. "Can't I, big brother Kanon?" The older sibling laughed nervously, and gave Jeremiah a death glare.

"You're only fifteen, Anya. You should wait."

"But I want too…"

"If she wants to take the test then she should." Schneizel advised. He was standing next to Jeremiah now. "But she doesn't have to take the job if she meets our Company's requirements."

Kanon frowned, his eyebrows twitching with irritation, but the look in Anya's eyes begged him to let her take the IQ test. "Fine…" The rose haired boy sighed deeply. "You can take the IQ test if you really want too Anya."

"Good," Schneizel commented, "If you don't mind Kanon, some other applicants are taking an IQ test tomorrow, so I think Anya should just go to that one."

"That's fine…" Anya said.

"Perfect."

_Tuesday,_

Kanon was sitting in the far corner of the break room. The clock on the opposite side started to annoy the pregnant man. _Click, click, click…_ The time was going by unbearably slow, and it was starting to eat away Kanon. It's been an hour sense Anya had left to go take her three to four hour IQ test. He had almost changed his mind, but he couldn't do that to his new little sister. Her face showed no emotion, but her eyes were shinning like the glittering star in the midnight sky. He hopped that she would have changed her mind, but he knew somehow Jeremiah or maybe even Schneizel would try to change her mind. Jeremiah had personally gave Anya a ride to the Britannia Company head quarters, where the test was being held, and Schneizel had left early that morning to have a meeting with Milly and his father.

He hadn't meet Schneizel's father yet, and wondered if his golden haired lover had even told his father about their relationship. Kanon gazed helplessly ahead, _what if Schneizel's father doesn't like me?_ The rose haired boy asked himself. _What if his father makes him stop dating me, because I'm pregnant!_ Kanon sat his head down on the table gently. "Would he even believe that I was pregnant?"

"You're pregnant?" A new voice asked.

Kanon head shut up. He met rather light purple eyes, and an interesting smirk crossed the raven haired boy's face. "You're Lelouch." He said automatically without thinking.

"I recognize you." Lelouch crossed his arms and started his way towards Kanon. "You're the whore that had a one night stand with my _dear _older brother, Schneizel." He said Schneizel's name with utter disgust. "Did he make you pregnant, whore?"

"My name is Kanon." He snapped. "And no, he didn't have a one night stand with me."

"Hmm…" When Lelouch arrived at Kanon's table he put both of his hands on it and leaned into Kanon face. "I think this is the table." He mussed and perked up another smirk. "I'm guessing you know Suzaku, am I right?"

"What about him?"

"You know those rumors about this room and the candle? Because I thought it was fascinating what people can come up with. I mean, where's the evidence?"

"I haven't heard any of those rumors." Kanon tried not to lean in and chock the raven haired boy.

"Well then, should I tell you one?" Lelouch shifted his head to one side and moved in closer to the older male. "Someone had sex in here." He whispered.

"So?" Kanon rolled his eyes inpatient.

"And they lit a pretty strong candle to mask the smell; so no one would ever find out."

That was true about the candle being strong, Kanon admitted. "And?"

"That rumor was true." Lelouch crossed his arms again, and leaned back. "You are pretty. I can see why my brother wants to date you, but he'll soon grow tired of you."

"And?"

Lelouch raised a midnight eyebrow, "We were the ones having sweet sex in here."

"What?"

"Suzaku really enjoyed himself even though he wasn't all thrilled about it at first. Sad how a little pleasure changed the mind." Lelouch commented. "I hope they cleaned this table, because we didn't have time to grab a condom."

Kanon shut up from his seat and took a step away from the table. "That's just sickening!" He half screeched. "How could you do such a thing in public?"

"Because it's fun," that was Lelouch's simple answer.

"Lelouch what are you doing in here?" Schneizel was glaring had his little brother. "What are you saying to Kanon?" Lelouch shrugged and started his merry way to the door way.

"How about you ask him," Lelouch said, "Because I don't have to explain anything to you, big brother." The younger boy left without another word and Schneizel looked as if he was trying his best not to grab his little brother and yell at him.

"_But he'll soon grow tired of you…" _Lelouch's voice echoed into Kanon's head. He could feel the warmth of tears roll down his heart shaped face. _Will he get tired of me?_

Kanon had left home early. Milly had told him to leave, because he wasn't concentrating enough, which was probably an excuse to get him to go home and rest. Luckily, Schneizel hadn't noticed Kanon's uneasiness, which made Kanon feel a little better.

He watched his fingers dance on the kitchen counter. Anya should be arriving home soon for her IQ test… "Shouldn't she be home?" Kanon asked Schneizel, who had gone home early also.

The blonde laughed and said, "They grade the test right after you turn it in. It takes a while my dear."

"_Don't call me that!"_ Kanon wanted to say, but didn't. Lelouch's words were still bothering him, but that wasn't the only thing ether. Who was that man next to Jun? The man wasn't a man though… because now that he thought about it the man looked more like a boy, and the boy's eyes reminded him of Schneizel and Lelouch's purple eyes.

"Kanon," a sweet breath blew over his senses. "What's bothering you?" Kanon moved slightly away from his blonde lover, but paused and moved his head back so it was resting on the other's shoulder.

"I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"Nothing…"

"Hmm, are you wondering about Lelouch and Suzaku?"

_No…_"Um, yes I am wonder about those two."

Schneizel shifted his shoulders a little. "Care to share?"

"He just admitted to me that he had sex with Suzaku in the break room and that's about it."

"Well he forgot to mention that he had done that more than once."

"Really?" Kanon didn't move his head from Schneizel's broad shoulder. "They haven't been caught before?"

"No, I caught them once." Schneizel let's out a chuckle. "For two months Suzaku was embarrassed every time he bumped into me and Lelouch gave me death glares for a week."

"Wow."

"Yeah…"

"If Anya does well on this test are you going to hire her even though I don't want you to?" He could feel the vibrations of Schneizel deep chuckles.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she might be useful to you, and you don't like when useful people walk away."

"True," the blonde mussed and began to play with a loose strand of Kanon's hair, "but I'm not going to make her if you don't want her to have the job." Schneizel gentle lifted Kanon's head away from his shoulder, "I think they're back."

Both of them sat up at the same time, walking over to the door to check if Anya and Jeremiah were actually at the door. Soon enough Jeremiah was at the doorway with Anya at his side with her dairy in her hands.

"How'd it go?" Schneizel asked before Kanon had a chance to ask. Jeremiah handed over a sheet of paper, which Kanon guessed was the sheet that showed Anya's score. With a startling jolt from Schneizel, Kanon wondered if the jolt meant she had done well or terrible. "I would never have guessed…" The blonde sounded astonished.

"She passed the requirements almost three times." Jeremiah said. "We need her."

"So it seems, so it seems."

_ Wednesday,_

"Stop acting like you have a stick up your butt Kanon and smile!" Gino pointed right into Kanon's face. "Besides, I think this would be a good long term job for Anya."

"You only want her to be around you, because you have a crush on my little sister now." He growled back. "'Besides' I think she should wait when she's actually sixteen or even eighteen."

"That's not true." Gino was blushing. "I still like Suzaku."

"You can still have a crush on my sister even though you like Suzaku." Kanon explained. He stood up and started his way out of the break room. Gino followed. "I have to talk to my parents about this anyway."

"Do your parents even know you're pregnant?" Gino asked with a sly tone, "Because I think this would be a good time to get them up to date with the whole dumping Jun thing and now living with one of the richest people in the world."

"You're starting to be a monkey on my back, so stop it." Kanon informed with a soft hiss. "I'll tell them, sooner or later."

"It's not good to keep this from your parents."

"Thank you captain obvious!"

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know you're trying to help Gino, but can you please stop worrying about me." Kanon said with a sympathetic expression on his face. "Just worry about Suzaku's going away party tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Gino sighed.

"Kanon, there's a visitor here for you." A female worker walked up to Kanon when they were next to the kitchen door. "He said it was an emergency."

"Did he tell you his name?"

"No, he just wants to talk to you."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell him I'm on my break, and casually ask him his name?"

"Sure." She nodded and walked away.

"Why are you being all cautious?" Gino asked, in a questioning tone. "Wait!" He exclaimed. "You think it might be Jun!"

"Be quiet." Kanon hissed. "I don't want him to hear you."

"Should we go back to the break room?"

Kanon snorted, "No, I'm going to go to Milly's office," He made his way in the kitchen. "He can't go up here without Milly's permeation, which he won't get, because I won't let her."

"Wouldn't she say no anyway?"

"I don't know." The auburn shrugged. As they made their way up stairs, they heard a clash sound in the kitchen below.

"Sir you can't be in here." One of the cooks yelled.

"Kanon, I'll go down and help out."

Kanon nodded and ran up the rest of the stairs as fast as he could. Once he was in the main hallway of the second level, he made his way to Milly's office. He could hear Gino's voice, mixed with the other voices of the cooks. "It must be Jun." Kanon decided, and then he paused. _He knew I was going to go hide in Mill's office because customers can't go into the kitchen... Damn it!_

"Kanon what's wrong?" Milly stood in front of him now, with Jeremiah waiting behind her.

"Jun is here..." Kanon blankly explained.

He heard Jeremiah growl in a low pitched tone, while Milly scrunched up her eyebrows. "The nerve of him!" She howled. "I'm going to kick his ass when I see him." She moved Kanon out of her way and went he marry way down the stairs. "Stay in my office with Jeremiah." She called back.

Jeremiah had a scowl on his face now. "Why can't he leave you alone?" He guided Kanon towards Milly's office.

He pushed Kanon gently into Milly's office. "I'll be right back." He said before shutting the door on Kanon.

"Sure I'll wait," Kanon whispered. "Just come back soon..." His heart rate began to go up. "What is this feeling? He touched the smooth wood door frame. "Why is there warmth when I see you? Do I love you? Or is this just a crush, like Gino has on my little sister?" His hand slide down the frame of the door, and watch it return to his side.

Thump, thump, thump, bash! Thump, thump...

_Fighting?_

Crash! Thump, thump, thump...

_Should I look at see what's happening?_

Bash!

"Kanon open this door!" Jun's voice was heard on the other side. Kanon didn't even flinch back when he heard his ex's voice. "Open it! Damn it!" He heard him grunt and walk away from the door.

_Is he fighting someone?_

"Kanon luck the door!" Jeremiah commanded.

_Do I really want to lock the door?_

Bang!

_I should be the one fighting Jun!_

Kanon opened the door, watching as Jun and Jeremiah throw punches at each other. Jun was bleeding, which didn't surprise Kanon. Jeremiah was the superior fighter. Jun's eyes snapped towards Kanon, and he swung at Jeremiah, but missed.

"Kanon!" He screamed, and started his way towards his beloved ex.

Kanon brought his hand out; his fingers curled into his hand, but kept his palm bare. When Jun was close enough his arm shut out and bashed his open palm into the other's nose. The auburn moved to the right to let Jun fall forward, his hands was now holding his fresh broken nose. Kanon walked towards Jeremiah and pulled the other into a hug.

Jeremiah hugged him back and asked, "Are you okay Kanon?"

"Yeah... I just feel bad that I broke his nose."

"How are you feeling?" Schneizel asked.

Kanon was lying on his bed with his arms crossed, hiding his closed blue eyes. "I feel like crap." He muttered, "But I feel a lot better also." The blonde lay next to his pregnant boyfriend and laughed.

"You feel bad that you hit him, but you feel better because you just let out a bunch of held in angry. Are you relaxed now?"

"Yeah... But I feel kind of tense now."

"Oh?"

Kanon heard the other move, so he uncrossed his arms. He meets semi purple eyes. He felt his boyfriend's blonde hair tickle the sides of his face. "What's this about?" He asked.

"I can help with your 'apprehension'." He pecked Kanon on the lips and moved back slowly.

"If you're planning on doing naughty things to me, you're wrong. Do you want Anya wondering what we're doing in here?"

"She doesn't have to know." Schneizel trailed his kisses down the other's soft neck and stopped at the conjunction of Kanon's shoulder and neck. "Are you afraid that she'll hear us?

"No, I don't want her to _see_ us." He pushed Schneizel away and sat up on the bed. "We can't do these types of things when Anya is around, so please don't get yourself all hard, (Kanon means this literally) and why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're cute when you're trying to act all responsible." Schneizel kissed the other's jaw line. "Can't we just kiss?"

Kanon shock his head, "No, I would be teasing you, and I don't want that."

Schneizel sighed, "Kanon what you're wearing right now is teasing me."

"Oh..." Kanon looked down at himself. He was wearing rather short, shorts and a tang top covered his upper half. One of the straps was hanging seductively off his shoulder. "I'll change."

"No," he pushed Kanon back, "you're not. You're fine the way you are."

"But I don't want to tease you." Kanon whined.

"Don't worry." The blonde reassured, "I'll be fine."

"No you won't!"

***Click***

"Big brother Kanon what are you doing?" Anya was standing in the door way with her dairy out in front of her.

"See," Kanon hissed at Schneizel in a whisper, "I told her she would see us."

_Thursday,_

"Thank you everyone." Suzaku thanked. The party was coming to an end after three hours of standing around talking and saying good bye. Kanon was sad that the younger boy was leaving. Suzaku was one of the best part times servers in _The Rouge_. Gino of course was the saddest that he was leaving, but he was wearing his normal "I have to grin really big all the time" smile.

Milly was happy, but Kanon could tell that she was gloomy that Suzaku was leaving also. After Suzaku said his last thanks he went up to Kanon. "Can we talk?" He asked. He looked a little flushed.

"Um... Sure." The auburn said as he followed Suzaku towards that break room. Kanon asked once they arrived at the break room, "Is there something wrong?"

"It's about Lelouch." He began. "He told me that he told you."

"Yeah, and?"

"Please don't judge me!" He exclaimed.

"Why would I judge you? I really don't care who you have sex with," The older male explained.

"I just didn't want you to think I was a sex addict. Lelouch just likes... You know."

Kanon giggled slightly, "Please don't worry about it."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

_Friday,_

"Why did you do that?" Kanon exclaimed. He was walking around in circles in the living room. Schneizel was sipping tea on the sofa. "My parents don't need to be here! I don't want to tell them... Not yet anyway... I'm not ready to tell them!"

"I invited them over so we can talk about hiring Anya, but telling them that you're pregnant can be another topic we can talk about."

"I don't want to talk about my pregnancy. It's not even your baby!"

Schneizel sat his cup down and grabbed Kanon's wrist to stop him from running around in circles. "I don't care if I'm not the biological father, but I will be the father of your child."

"B-but Schneizel..."

"I don't care if the child looks like Jun, and acts like Jun. I will help you raise this child, even if I'm not its biological father. I will not leave you Kanon Maldini."

Yeah I'm done! T_T It took me the last three days to write this. I keep getting writers block, so I apologies for taking so long to write this. The next chapter won't take as long so I'll have that up within a week or so... I hope...


	7. Mr and Mrs Maldini

**Chapter 7 – Mr. and Mrs. Maldini**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!

**Summary: ****Kanon's parents come over and Schneizel finds out about some interesting things about them. xD**

**Warning:** Swearing and adult content

****

_Saturday,_

The night before, Kanon, had stayed awake till three o'clock in the morning. He had spent his time watching the other sleep, or got up and walked around the house more than once. He wasn't sure if he had woken up the other during his rounds around the house, but Schneizel was asleep when he came back. Kanon had watched Schneizel sleep before, and he couldn't tell if the other was truly asleep or awake. Either way he did look peaceful. During his rounds he had stopped at Anya's room. He wasn't surprised to see her diary on the pillow lying next to her. After he had checked on Anya he had wondered into the nursery. Kanon had run his thin, but petite fingers threw the ridges if the baby cradle. The soft fabric comforted him, surprisingly, and the thought that he was going to have a baby warmed him.

Then the image of Jun cursed his thoughts. The baby belonged to _him_. He was the father instead of Schneizel! He had gripped the fabric forcefully. Jun didn't deserve to be the father! He had felt the warm, round tear drops roll down his face. Maybe he shouldn't have this baby, and try with Schneizel...

When he had gone back to his bedroom, Schneizel was sound asleep. Kanon had sighed, and thanked that the other wasn't awake. He hadn't wanted Schneizel to wake up and ask him what was wrong. Kanon had rolled into bed soundlessly, but once he was in the covers he had heard the other move, and he had soon found himself in the warm embrace of his boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" Schneizel had whispered into Kanon's ear.

Kanon had shifted uncomfortably away from his blonde boyfriend. "Nothing's wrong..." He had said.

Schneizel hugged him tighter and had whispered, "We can talk about it in the morning." And then Kanon heard Schneizel's soft breathing in his ear.

Kanon woke up the next morning snuggling up into Schneizel chest. The blonde was still asleep...maybe. Kanon had no clue if he was or not. He shifted a little, but it was no use. Schneizel's arms were wrapped around his waist securely.

"Schneizel," he whispered, "Wake up."

The blonde mumbled a little and his eyes slowly opened. A smile perked on his face and moved Kanon closer to his body so he could give his boyfriend a morning kiss on the forehead. "Morning sweetie."

"Can you let me go please? I need to pee."

"You're so romantic sometimes, my dear." Schneizel commented sarcastically. He let the other go rather quickly, "Go, before you pee on the bed."

"I can hold my bladder just fine, thank you." Kanon snorted, "I'm not a five year old."

"I'm glad you're not five years old." The other teased, "I would be molesting you."

"Would you molest me if I was five?" Kanon had stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Depends," he said truthfully.

"Depends on what?"

"If you really wanted sex with me," Schneizel explained, "I would have sex with you if you really wanted it, but if you didn't, then I wouldn't make you."

"Idiot," Kanon muttered. "The right answer would be: 'I would wait until you were old enough.'"

"I'm just telling you the truth, Jun would have told you that answer you wanted and lie about it." The blonde got out of bed and started his way towards Kanon; he leaned over the rose haired man, and pecked him on the lips. "I don't want this relationship full of lies, even if it's just a little one."

"I don't know if I should be impressed with you, or be disgusted with you." Kanon sighed, "But I'm happy you told me the truth."

"By the way, what was bothering you last night?"

"Can I pee first?"

"Of course."

Kanon shut the door in front of Schneizel. "Nothing's wrong, by the way."

"Are you sure? You did get up twice last night, and I know it wasn't just about you parents coming over, today."

Kanon froze over the toilet. "It's…nothing…"

"You're a bad liar, Kanon."

"…"

"Can you tell me the truth?"

"I…I… I don't want to have this baby…"

"Can you say that lauder?"

"Hold on a second!" Kanon flushed the toilet and washed his hands quickly. He opened the door and half yelled, "I don't want to have Jun's baby! I can't stand the fact that it isn't yours!" Schneizel snatched Kanon into a hug.

"You're having this baby, Kanon, even if it's not mine. You will not destroy this child's life just because you don't like its father."

"But-but…"

"I already told you that I don't care who the baby's father is. I just want to be there to help you take care of it. I won't be the biological father, but I'll act as its father, so please don't say things like that."

"Schneizel," Kanon hugged him back, "I don't deserve you."

"Why doesn't big brother Kanon not want to have the baby?" Anya was at the doorway, peering innocently in. Kanon wanted to yell out why she kept going in their room in the most awkward of times, while Schneizel kept a rather composed expression.

"Anya, you need to knock before you enter Kanon and I's bedroom, okay?" The blonde explained smoothly. The pink haired girl nodded before she shut the door. Seconds later the couple heard a knock on the door and Schneizel replied, "Come in," and the door opened once more with Anya staring at them with round expressionless eyes.

"Can I ask now?" She asked.

"I think that you're too young to understand what Kanon is going through, so we'll tell you in a couple of years or so." Schneizel explained. Anya nodded and closed the door again.

"That was easy," Kanon sighed, "I wonder if she'll ask my parents since we didn't tell her."

Schneizel shock his head, "I think she'll forget. She won't put it in her dairy."

"Hmm…"

"You're parents will be here in a couple of hours or so," Schneizel looked at the clock, which read, ten thirty-three. "You get ready, and I'll go make breakfast."

Kanon swore that when his mom entered the house that she knew instinctively that something was different about him. His father on the other hand was startled by Schneizel. Kanon guessed that his father thought it was Jun who had called.

"I'm Rachel Maldini." Rachel greeted and began to look around the house astonished.

"Who are you?" Kanon's father asked Schneizel. "Where's that Jun fellow?"

"I'm Schneizel el Britannia, your son's current boy friend."

"Britannia?" Kanon's father stuttered hysterically. "You're a Britannia!"

"Neil!" Rachel barked at her husband. "That's no way to treat Kanon's boyfriend!"

"B-But!" Neil looked dumfounded at Schneizel and his wife.

"So, Kanon," Rachel began, crossing her legs after she sat down. "Are you pregnant?" Kanon flinched back, "I'm taking that as a yes." She straightened herself up and began to play with her rose colored curls. "I thought that may be the case."

"Mom, what do you mean be that?" Kanon demanded. "You knew that I was going to get pregnant?"

"No you silly boy." His mother stood up gracefully, letting her curls jump and fall back on her round shoulders. "Karma, my dear son, likes to follow you were ever you go. It runs in your dad's side of the family." She said mournfully.

"Karma?" Neil questioned.

"So, Schneizel, were you the one who knocked up my son?" She was right into Schneizel's face, but the blonde did not flinch back.

"I'll be here to support him."

"Hmm." She hummed. "You're a Britannian, right, so why did you choose my son?"

"You're son is an interesting flower, so I had to put him into a flower pot and see what would happen."

"What happens if you don't find the flower interesting anymore?" Rachel asked.

"Mom I'm in the room!" Kanon reminded Rachel.

"That's impossible." Schneizel inquired. "The flower in my flower pot isn't going anywhere, any time soon."

"Fascinating." She grabbed the blonde's hands. "You have my blessing." She said.

"We're not engaged!" Kanon shouted. Neil for all of his glory was still trying to comprehend what was happening. "Not yet anyway…"

Rachel turned her head to face her son and said, "When you do get engaged you'll know that you have my blessing. You have you father's blessing also, right dear?"

"Um… Right!" Neil nodded in agreement.

"Neil, can you please snap back to reality?" Rachel walked to her husband to flick him on the forehead. "He's usually really macho." She apologized to Schneizel.

"It's fine." Schneizel reassured.

"Do I not exist here?"

They were all seated in the living room. Neil was sitting on the one setter, Rachel was sitting on the longer couch and Kanon and Schneizel were sitting on the love seat.

Schneizel looked at Kanon and then to his mother. He was beautiful like his mother, but he had some features that belonged to his fathers. He had his mother's rose colored hair, but his hair had no curls, which was probably because of his father, Kanon was very slender like his mother, and his shoulders were broad like his fathers. Rachel's eyes were a crimson ruby color, while Neil's eyes were the same hue as Kanon's

Anya had joined them a second ago. Even thought she was adopted she was quiet similar to Rachel. Anya had a similar type of curl in her hair, and her eyes were shaded like Rachel's and were the same hue of red. Anya's eyes sparkled the same as Rachel's, but in the since of the emotion that Rachel brought out in her own eyes. Anya's eyes were emotionless, showing little to no emotion since he had met her.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Anya?" Rachel had asked Anya to sit next to her. Anya nodded. Rachel smiled warmly at her adopted daughter. "I heard you have a high IQ." She wrapped her arms around Anya. "Mommy's so proud of you!" She squished the other female in an embrace.

"Do you mind if she starts working for the Britannian Company? She would be quiet useful at a time like this." Schneizel asked. "She'll be paid well. It'll be a good job for her to save up for College, although she'd probably receive a large amount of scholarship money."

Schneizel could tell that the idea had won Rachel over. Her eyes became wide with excitement and thought. "Anya, if you want to work there you can." Anya nodded, her expression did not change.

"Are you okay with Anya working at the Britannian Company, Mr. Maldini?" Schneizel asked Neil.

"What ever makes my wife happy." Neil plainly stated.

"Excellent," Schneizel said, "She'll get the job."

"Yeah!" Rachel squealed. She hugged Anya tighter.

"Is she going to be safe?" Neil spoke for himself for the first time. Schneizel gazed back at Neil. He felt like he was staring into Kanon's Safire eyes.

"She'll have her own personal body guard, and she'll be in one place when she's working." The blonde explained.

"Indoors?"

"Yes."

Neil didn't look satisfied but he nodded in agreement. Rachel had her arms around Anya still, and Kanon sat there, rolling his eyes at his "insane" parents.

"Are you two hungry?" Kanon spoke for the first time, "Its lunch time."

"I'm hungry," Neil stated.

"I'm fine, just a little thirsty." Rachel replied with a giant grin on her face.

"I'll get you-"

"Kanon, you talk to your parents." Schneizel sat up. "I'll make your dad something, so please sit down." Kanon frowned, but he sat back down, crossing his arms while he sat.

"How long are you?"

"What?"

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"Oh… Um I think about four weeks." Kanon answered. "It's been so chaotic that I don't know when I got pregnant."

"How so?' Rachel let's go of Anya and frowned. "Is there a problem?"

Kanon waved his hands in front of himself defensively, "Nothing's wrong, it's just hard to plan a pregnancy when you're a male." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"That's true, but you were 'planning' to get pregnant?"

"No, I mean that it's hard to know when I was pregnant to begin with, because men usually don't have to worry about getting pregnant." Kanon explained. Rachel grinned at her son.

"I know that sweetie, but it's funny to hear you spaze about it. You usually do that if you're trying to hide a part of information." His mother said. "What are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not hiding anything…"

"Sure you're not," Rachel said sarcastically.

"It's not important…"

"So you are hiding something!" Rachel sat up and pointed at her son. "Why are you hiding something from me?" She sounded a little hurt, yet she wore a smile on her face.

"It's not important!" Kanon stressed, "It's hard enough that I'm pregnant right now!"

"I'm sure that's true, but that not so important fact _is _important." Rachel pressed on murderously, "Do you not know who the father is? Oh! Maybe the father is possibly, Jun?"

"God woman! Are you even human? If you can figure all of this out without asking then why didn't you go to Harvard or something?" Kanon demanded.

"Sweetie, you already know the reason for that." Rachel said, "I didn't like the school." She was looking at Schneizel when she said that. "And so I decided to go to a smaller college and-"

"And graduated at the top of your class. No one was even close to your score." Kanon exclaimed.

"Besides your father." Rachel giggled. "He was just below me. Oh Neil, it brings back so many memories!" She giggled some more and then sat down, sighing.

"I'm guessing that's how you two met." Schneizel brought a plate of food to Neil and sat down next to Kanon.

"Thank you." Neil said.

"Yes, that's how we met." Rachel sighed again, "Neil, you were always congratulating me. It was so cute!"

"Mrs. Maldini would you like something to drink? You did say you were thirsty, earlier." The blonde asked.

"There's no reason to be formal with me Schneizel, just call me Rachel."

"Alright Rachel, would you like something to drink?" Schneizel asked again.

"Just some water would be nice." She said and then looked at her husband and asked, "How's the food?"

Neil's eyes were round with happiness. "This is the best meal I've had since we've been to the L'espalier. What did you make?" He asked Schneizel.

"It's Crepe Suzette. My family usually eats it in the morning."

"Holy Sh-"

"Neil!"

"You're family is a genius! You're a genius!" Neil began his way towards Schneizel and took both of Schneizel's hands. "Please marry my son!" He pleaded. "A man, who can cook, such as you, has to be a well rounded being."

"Neil!" Rachel scolded. "You know that isn't true about everyone who can cook."

"Mr. Maldini, may you let go of my hands, so I can get your wife a glace of water?"

"Please don't be formal with me!" Neil exclaimed. "Call me Neil, and I'll get my wife a glass of water." He walked off, grabbing his empty plate along the way.

_At least he's on my parents' good side, _Kanon thought with a sigh.

"I think they like me." Schneizel said that evening when both he and Kanon were in their bedroom.

"Good," Kanon said, "Because if they like you it's easier on me in the future."

"You make it sound like we're going to break up after you have our baby." Schneizel informed his rose haired boyfriend. "Don't you think we're going to have a future together?" He toke the other by the waist and looked into his Safire eyes.

"Yes… I do think we could have a future with each other, but things happen and- Why are you giving me _that _look?" Kanon screeched a little when he was pulled into a hug.

"Please don't treat me like Jun. Don't turn me into some kind of road block that ends up causing you so much pain." Schneizel implored. "Please don't."

"Schneizel… I…"

"I know you have trouble being committed to one thing for a certain amount of time. I know it bothers you so much that you want to change your mind, but I know I'll make you happy."

"Schneizel…"

"Oh you two are so cute." Kanon's head shut to where his mother was standing.

"Can you knock?" Kanon asked.

"The door wasn't shut all the way so it's fair game." Rachel entered the room without permission. "Does it matter, we're all adults." She sat on the bed and smiled at the couple.

"Mom!"

"Now, now Kanon, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It wasn't like you two were 'doing' anything." Rachel had her head resting on the palm of her hand. "But were you two going to?"

"Mom!" Kanon pushed himself away from Schneizel to face his mother. "Why would we do such a thing when you're in the house, and besides, Anya is here too."

Rachel got off the bed and walked over to Schneizel and whispered something into his ear. After she did that she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"What did she say to you?" Kanon face was red from being embarrassed.

"Hmm, your mother has an interesting taste," Schneizel murmured to himself, "I'll tell you some other time." Kanon went on his knees and took hold of Schneizel's shirt and pleaded:

"Don't keep this from me!"

_Sunday,_

"I want to see _The Rouge_." Rachel exclaimed that morning. Kanon just shot her "you are stupid," look, because _The_ _Rouge_ wasn't open on Sundays, but Schneizel of course had told her that he had a spare key and would let her see the closed restaurant anyway. So there they stood in the middle of the restaurant with Rachel literally spinning in circles.

"Mom it's not all that amazing." Kanon said to his mother.

"But it is!" Rachel was jumping to each corner of the restaurant to check every nock and cranny that was there to offer her attention. "It's so beautiful and spacious!"

"I'm glad you like it here." Schneizel said. He had found a table to sit at that was by the kitchen doors. "If you go into the kitchen and up the stairs that's were the manager's office is."

"Wow…" Rachel seemed to be star stroked by awe.

"Again, nothing to be amazed by," Kanon rolled his eyes. "Can we leave now?"

"Who put a stick up your butt, sweetie~" Rachel asked and then laughed, "No pun attended."

Kanon slapped his forehead. "How do you have an IQ of over 300?"

"I don't," Rachel replied, "I have an IQ of 299."

Schneizel got up. He was intrigued by Rachel's high IQ number. "Have you ever thought it would be like to work for the Britannia Company?" He asked. "Because I could find you a place easily, and fast."

"Oh please," Rachel giggled, "I'm honored, but I'm not much of an office worker," then she added, "Or a lab worker."

"That's too bad." Schneizel shrugged. "Someone with a high IQ such as you could be quiet useful in the future."

"You don't need me." Rachel brushed Schneizel's compliment off, "You have Anya to help you now." She pushed Anya in front of her and smiled deeply. "She's all you need."

"If you say so."

"Oh, by the way." Rachel handed a card to Schneizel. "I would watch out if I were you." Schneizel looked at the card and read:

"The Black Knights?"

"It's a new company like yours, and I think they're trying to pick a fight with you guys."

I'm sorry that was short but I didn't know what to write about anymore. I hope the "T's" I used worked. I looked back at my chapters and there are no dotted lines! And I thought to myself, "Euphie, readers are probably confused when you skip suddenly to a new scene when they first read it, because there isn't a line to show the scene skip!"

I am truly sorry about that! XD Anyway, I hope you found Kanon's parents interesting, because I thought they were…..


	8. An Unwanted Guest

**Chapter 8 – An Unwanted Guest **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!

**Summary: ****Kanon meets some of Schneizel's siblings and learns a lot more than he planed too, and why is Jeremiah working for Clovis now? Kanon tried to ask why, but Jeremiah only walks away. Jun is no longer going to wait for an explanation from Kanon. He might just break into a house to get a few answers.**

**Warning:** Swearing and adult content

**~Line Break~**

_Monday,_

Kanon was in a daze all morning. Gino was no longer there to snap out of it, and Milly was literally locked into her office with a party of the Britannian family. Schneizel was up there with her of course, but he wasn't the only Britannian there. Kanon had seen a few of his family members, which their looks surprised him, because none of them looked a like. He wasn't expecting them to all look the same, but all of them were so different!

One of the female siblings was a very broad, tall woman, who looked pissed off for some unknown reason. He also noticed that she slouched a little and her eyes projected boredom and pain of some kind. And then he realized that all of Schneizel's siblings all had one thing in common:

They all had purple eyes! The purple varied from each sibling, but all had the same tantalizing effect.

"Kanon?"

The rose haired man's eyes dilated back. "Yes?" He blinked a couple of times before he saw Milly in front of him.

"Schneizel wants you to join the meeting up stairs." She informed slowly. Kanon followed the blonde to the kitchen and up the stairs. "Kanon."

"Yes?"

"Don't have an outcry. I don't want them to think that I'm a terrible manger, because I can't control my employees." She sounded mournful and tired. Her eyes looked distant and plain. Once they were at the office door, she knocked softly and there was a familiar, "Come in." Kanon followed Milly in swiftly, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

"We can start again." A woman with her light purple hair that was wrapped on the top of her said quiet angrily; she had added a hiss at the end of her sentence.

"No Guinevere, we're not in a rush," Schneizel said in a semi-sarcastic tone. He then gestured towards Kanon, and pointed at the empty chair next to him. Kanon nodded slightly, walking over to sit on the empty chair. Guinevere, Kanon realized that she was the same woman he had seen earlier. She still wore that same bored expression.

"Nice to see you again, Kanon," Odysseus said. He was sitting on the other side of Schneizel. On the other side of Odysseus, Guinevere sat slumped over, while giving Kanon an annoyed look.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, also, Odysseus." Kanon nodded towards the older male.

"Oh, so this is Kanon Maldini." A different female voice said. Kanon looked over to see who had said it. Another purple haired sibling in the family, but her hair was darker than Guinevere. She also wore a darker hue of purple lip stick, which to Kanon's surprise didn't stand out as much as he thought it would have. "I'm Cornelia Li Britannia."

"Um… Nice to meet you Cornelia."

"So this is your new little pet, brother." A male voice sneered. "How long are you planning to keep this one?"

"Clovis!" Cornelia hissed at the blonde next to her. Clovis had the same blonde hair as Schneizel, but his hair was a lot longer and was pulled back.

"It's alright Cornelia," Schneizel said smoothly, "Kanon is not a 'pet' Clovis. I expect you to show him some respect."

Clovis snorted, "I'll give him respect when he earns it from me."

"Enough of this!" Guinevere snapped, "I want this to be over soon."

"The Black Knights are a threat to us!" Cornelia snapped back at Guinevere. "What happens if we don't do anything about them, hmm Guinevere?" They could easily take us out of business if we're not careful enough."

"Plus Lelouch left without another word." Odysseus added. "Can we deal with that kind of loss at a time like this?"

"Isn't the Britannia Company thriving?" Kanon asked. Everyone in the room stopped to look at him. Clovis was giving him the, 'are you an idiot,' look.

"Yes the Britannia Company is thriving, but the company is facing a real challenge. "Cornelia explained.

"We can deal with the small businesses, but the Black Knights are not going to help us in the long run." Schneizel said. "We cannot afford to battle with another company when we have are hands tied somewhere else."

"What do you mean by that?" Kanon asked.

This time Milly stated to explain, "The Britannia Company has been trying to merge with the 'Chinese Dynasty' for years. If they do merge with the Chinese Dynasty, the Black Nights wouldn't be a threat anymore."

"The problem is that the Black Knights might want to merge with the Chinese Dynasty." Cornelia informed, "If that happens the Black Knights and the Chinese Dynasty would try to bring us down."

"Stupid Lelouch," Clovis snickered, "I bet he's behind the whole 'Black Knight' company."

"We cannot safely assume that." Schneizel said, defending his younger brother.

"Why are you defending that traitor?" Clovis said in an outrage of fury. "Why are you always on his side?"

"Now, now, Clovis. There's no need for this kind of conversation when we're trying to save our families company."

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Guinevere got up from her chair and made her way to the door. A man that stood on one side of the door followed after her.

"Guinevere you get back here!" Cornelia charged out of the office to follow her infuriated sibling.

"This meeting is over." Schneizel got up as well as Odysseus and Clovis.

"We should conduct a meeting with father next time." Odysseus said to Schneizel.

"Yes, we should." Schneizel agreed. "We should have this all figured out before next week.

"We shouldn't even have to worry about this." Clovis said crossly. "This Chinese Dynasty will not merge with the Black Knights. Are they even smart enough to know that the Black Knights could control the aspects of the market?"

"Stop being naïve. There is always a chance for opportunities to arise." Schneizel said to the longer haired blonde.

"The percentages are low for the Black Knights to even compete with us or with the Chinese Dynasty. There is _no_ reason to worry about this matter." Clovis said, defending his ideals.

"The meeting is over," Odysseus interrupted, "We can talk about this when father can join is in an appropriate meeting and manner." The older male left the room without another word. Clovis followed the older siblings with a grunt towards Schneizel. His purple eyes meet Kanon's Safire ones. The eye contact gave Kanon goose bumps, so he shuttered away from the others poisonous glare.

"Don't mind him," Schneizel had his hands on Kanon's shoulders. He whispered, "You don't need his so called 'respect.'"

"Why did he call me your 'pet'?"

Schneizel began to hum. He turned the younger male so he was facing him. "I had lovers in the past, so Clovis decided to call them my pets." The blonde pushed a piece of auburn hair back behind Kanon's ear.

"He makes it sound like they don't stay as your lover for long… Is that why he calls them your pets, because you don't keep them for long?" Kanon's voice became shaky and uncertain. "Am I one of your 'pets' Schneizel? Are you just using me because you just find me interesting for the moment?" Schneizel lets out a sigh. He presses his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his noise. "Tell me!" Kanon snaps at the older male.

"Kanon you shouldn't jump into conclusions," the blonde began, but the rosette just snarled back in discussed.

"You're using me aren't you?"

"I'm not 'using' you. I already told you that I plan to stay with you when you have your baby."

"I bet you're lying to me!" Kanon cried out. "You and Jun are both the same! You both just want to use me, because you just think that I'm just and emotional hot head that can't-" He clasped a hand over his mouth. He wished he could just grab the words he had just said and shove them back into his mouth and push them back down his throat. The rosette began to weep uncontrollably, falling to his knees as he did so. Large, clumps of round tears began to roll off his pale cheeks, hitting the carpet bellow him with an infinitesimal splash.

The blonde said nothing. His gaze was fixed on nothing but the floor space between him and Kanon. The younger male froze for a second when he felt something brush his hair. _It's probably Schneizel's hand_, Kanon thought. "Schneizel?" He barely chocked out.

"We're going home." The words didn't sound like a command, but just a statement with no hidden meaning behind it. Schneizel had bent over to take both of Kanon's wrists so he could pull him up. Kanon was resistant at first, but he gave up anyway; not wanting to be a thorn in the blonde's side. Once he was pulled up from his knees he felt the other's hand glide across his face. Wiping the access tears that had stopped running from Kanon's now swollen eyes; he gentle pulled the younger male towards the door.

"Schneizel, I'm sorry." Kanon whispered. He saw the other male nod, slowly and understandingly. Kanon's heart leaped a little when he saw Jeremiah waiting for them at the door. _Was he there the whole time?_ Kanon thought with a gulp. Jeremiah gave him a blank look on his way out the door, but his oval orange eyes sparkled with thoughtfulness and…love? The rosette shivered unconsciously at the thought of Schneizel's subordinate loving an emotional pin head like him…although Schneizel liked him, and loved him…

Once they were down stairs and out of the building, the rosette was guided to a near by car, where a driver opened the door for Schneizel. He shut the door behind Kanon when they were both in the stationed car. His blue orbs followed the driver to the front of the car. Blinking, he felt more tears run down his face, but soon they were brushed off by the blonde's soft and careful fingers. Brushing across his tear stained checks the fingers glided down to his chin.

"I thought we were done crying?" Schneizel said as he lifted up the rosette's tearful face. The blonde's expression was kind and appealing, just like on the first day he and Kanon met.

"I'm sorry," Kanon sniffled a little bit, trying to hold back unwanted tears. "I'm so sorry." He felt the other let go of his chin so he could wipe away another stream of watery tears.

"There is no need to apologies to me." The blonde leaned in to whisper in the rosettes ear, "Everything is fine."

"B-but I compared you to Jun," Kanon half snapped, half chocked out. He coughed a little, leaning the other way so he wasn't coughing in Schneizel's direction. He tried clearing his throat, but something that was sitting in the back of his thin throat wouldn't come up.

"Do you need something to drink?" Schneizel asked, leaning to the other side of the car to open a side compartment and took a bottle of water out of it. He handed it to Kanon, who was still trying to clear his throat drastically.

"Thank you," Kanon coughed one more time before taking a large swig of the chilled fresh water. The water ran down his throat in one swallow swop, which gave the drinker goose bumps. He shivered a little, but he felt the lump in the back of his throat gone, and he was able to speck without having to clear his voice or sound like he was chocking. "Better..." He said.

"Good." He took the bottle back from Kanon and put it back into the side compartment. "How are you holding up?" He asked when he faced the rosette. Kanon nodded and replied:

"I still feel bad." He said. "But I know that you don't find it important anymore...something like that..."

"Don't feel like you are hurting my feelings because you compared me to Jun. You had the right to assume that I was treating you as one of my past lovers. But next time," He bent over to kiss Kanon on the check, "Don't listen to what Clovis says about me. He just wants you to get mad at me so you leave me. That is what he does when he's bored."

"What a stupid thing to do when you're bored."

The car stopped to a halt. Schneizel had to hold Kanon back so he wouldn't fly into the front seat with the driver. The rosette thanked the blonde for helping him, but he just received a peck on the lips before the driver came around to open the door for them. Once they were out the driver bowed and said, "Have a good rest of the day, Schneizel." He bowed towards Kanon and then walked back into the car, driving away without another word. _He probably didn't know my name, _Kanon thought. He let out a faint squeak when he felt himself being lifted by Schneizel bridal style towards that door.

"Schneizel put me down!" Kanon insisted. "I can walk on my own."

"Just relax." Schneizel cooed. Somehow he had unlocked the front door without strain or hesitation. Schneizel carefully swung the other in without hitting the door frame or door. "Just relax." He cooed again when Kanon began to struggle against his strong hold on him. Once they were in the bedroom he dropped Kanon on the bed and started to unbutton his shirt, keeping his purples eyes only on Kanon as he did so.

Kanon gulp in anticipation as he pushed himself up and moved back, so his butt was now on the soft pillows and his back against the head board. "You wouldn't- Not with Anya around and-"

"Anya left with Lloyd and Milly this morning." He let his shirt drop to the floor, showing off his firm, broad chest. "She's no longer staying with us." The blonde made his way on the bed. He kneeled on the opposite side of the bed starring hungrily at the other male.

_Very uncharacteristic of him, _Kanon thought. He gave a worried glance before asking, "You wouldn't make me if I didn't want it right now, right?"

"Of course," Schneizel unexpectedly licked his lips and went on all fours. He now looked like a tiger about to leap on a cornered prey, "But," he said giving another hungry expression, "with your legs spread open like that, it makes me want to take you right now."

The rosette blushed madly. He was embarrassed that had hadn't realized how sexually spread out his legs were in the first place. He gulped again and deciding to spread his legs even wider. Schneizel was going to take him if he wanted him too or not, so he might as well enjoy it, Kanon lets out a surprised yip when Schneizel grabbed his legs and pulled him down the bed. His work shirt was pulled some what up when he was forced down, exposing a patch of skin.

Kanon's arms were over his head. (His body natural wanted to grab onto something so he wasn't pulled down.) His heart began to quicken as he closed his eyes. He felt the blonde position himself in between his legs, and felt Schneizel hands rest of ether side of his head. The rosette opened his eyes lazily; once they were open he was staring into purple ones. Kanon's breathe hitched when he felt one of Schneizel's hands move down his neck, around the curve of his shoulder and hip, stopping at his thigh, where he began to caress it softly with sweet and nonaggressive.

"I thought you want to take me?" Kanon face was still red from his earlier embarrassment.

"It's all up to you." The blonde leaned in to kiss the upper part of Kanon's jaw. "So here are your choices," He said nipping at Kanon's left ear. "I ether get to skip the foreplay and just take you rough and hard or-" his hand that was caressing Kanon's thigh had moved over to play with the zipper on Kanon's work pants, "-get to take my time on you, making you wither in pleasurable agony and then take you rough and hard."

Kanon's blush became even darker when he heard the second option. Which one was he going to choose? Ether option was going to get him rough sex, which he was actually getting excited about. (This side of Schneizel wasn't regularly seen.) The difference between the two was the timing. The first option was going to get him to the rough sex faster, but he knew if he chooses the second option he would make Schneizel wait. And this waiting would make his body more "into it," so to say. If he made Schneizel wait he would make the other have to bottle up his wanting to "maybe" pound Kanon to the bed.

Kanon's blush became even more impossibly redder, but then a thought popped into his head. Schneizel wasn't the type to get all sexually worked up like this, there had to be a reason. He didn't seem to be stressed up at work, even though it wouldn't be natural to not to be stressed out from any type of work style. _Clovis,_ Kanon thought! _He's mad at Clovis and he's taking it out on me in a sexually way! _"You don't want to do this to me. You're mad at Clovis for calling me one of your 'pets' and you want to take that angry out during sex!"

Startled, Schneizel moved back, staring at him with an astonished look on his face he replied, "I think you're right." He moved away from the other male and straightened himself up before he sat away from Kanon. "I'm sorry Kanon," he apologized while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't realize that I was using you in that way…"

"It's okay…" Kanon sighed, leaning forward so he could grab onto one of the blonde's arms. "…I still want to do it with you, but I don't want you to take out your anger on me. I would like to be able to walk tomorrow." He couldn't help but snicker at the thought, "I really don't want to lie to my co-workers. They'll start worrying about me."

"I promise I'll be gentle with you."

_Tuesday,_

"Kanon you're going to be late for work if you don't wake up soon." The rosette felt something warm press down on his forehead, when he woke that morning. "Common sleepy head; wake up."

He let his eyes open slowly, feeling the warmth that was once on his forehead trace down his heart shaped face in a gentle manner. "Did my alarm turn on?" Kanon asked, letting his heavy lids close shut.

"Yes, you were out cold." The blonde chuckled, "I was gentle with you last night, right?"

Kanon nodded with a grin, "Of course you were."

"Good," Schneizel sounded relieved and tired. "Am I going to have to carry you out of bed?"

"No, but that does sound nice." The rosette picked himself up from the bed and grabbed his discarded underwear from the ground and puts it on. "Where did my uniform go?" Kanon looked around, finding that his uniform was no where to be found.

"I washed it last night when you pasted out. It's in the laundry room." The blonde informed, putting the last part of his outfit on.

"Oh," Kanon was about to leave the room, but was stopped.

"I'll go get your uniform, so you can go take a shower." The blonde left the room without saying another word. Kanon shrugged, seeing that Schneizel was only trying to get him into gear, so he wasn't late for work. He wouldn't be surprised if he was to arrive a little late that Milly would just make up some excuse saying that he should just stay home and rest, and not strain himself for the sake of the child that he was baring.

Once in the shower, he let the warm water drench his cool body. It was nice to feel the lukewarm drops hit his skin instead of sitting in a bath tube. Kanon heard the bedroom door open and the footsteps that could only be Schneizel's walking towards the bed. He then heard a knock from the bathroom door.

"Your uniform is on our bed." Schneizel informed. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Alright," Kanon made sure he said it loud enough for the other to hear. He heard the blonde leave the room shortly, hearing the bedroom door shut a few seconds later. _Hmm_, Kanon thought to himself, i_t feels like it's going to be a good day today._

**Line Break**

The day went by in a blink of an eye, but it wasn't until it was a few minutes until closing time when Kanon felt his stomach drop. A bubble of dread and anxiety formed in his stomach as he saw blonde hair enter the room. Blonde hair was usually a good sign for Kanon, because it usually represented Schneizel, his safety and shelter, and lately he had been extra carful when he saw Jun's dark colored hair come into the restaurant. Yet it was this time he feared blonde hair, because this blonde hair did not belong to Schneizel's. It belonged too: Clovis!

Clovis entered the door way with a pissed off expression that he knew oh so very well. Jun had a similar type of pissed off expression that could send shivers down any ones spin.

"Oh, hello Pet." Clovis hissed at Kanon at first glance. "It seems everything is okay between you and my brother." He stood before Kanon with a smug look on his pale face. "Too bad really, it was going to save you a lot of heart ache."

Kanon wrinkled his noise at the shorter boy. "Well I don't think that your lies are going to persuade me to break up with Schneizel." He retorted to Clovis with a hint of bitterness.

"Oh really?" Clovis puts his hands on his hips. "Are you sure they're not lies, because Schneizel did tell you that he did have 'pets' in the past, right? So what makes you think that you're any different from the rest?" Clovis reached up to grab a piece of Kanon's hair and pulled on it slightly so Kanon's head would move forward, "You are pretty, and it's too bad you're not my type."

"Excuse me Clovis," a hand was placed on Clovis's shoulder, "but we didn't come hear to flirt with your brother's boyfriend." Kanon pulled back as Clovis let the rosette locks fall threw his fingers.

"Jeremiah you're no fun." Clovis shifted his shoulder away from Jeremiah's hand. "I'm guessing Milly is upstairs." He said looking at Kanon. The rosette nodded, even though it was probably a question towards Jeremiah. "Remember Kanon, you are only a 'pet' to him." The blonde went on ahead without Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah…?"

The knight kept his eyes down, "Hi…Kanon…"

"Um, how are you and why are you escorting _him _around?" Kanon said trying to make conversation with his boyfriend's knight. Jeremiah yet again kept his eyes from Kanon.

"I'm fine…" He mumbled. He finally looked up at Kanon. His eyes expressed seriousness and worry. "I asked if I could work under Clovis for a while."

"Ah that's good…Wait…what?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you being sorry for, and why are you working under Clovis now?" Kanon watched the orange eyed knight shack his head and start to walk off after the long haired blonde. "Jeremiah…? I don't understand what's going on…?"

"What's with the long face?"

"It's nothing I-" Kanon froze.

"Ah too bad, you usually do a good job hiding from me when I come in." The voice purred. Kanon felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He was still frozen to his spot; horror crept up and down his back bone.

"Jun…" The rosette was surprise to hear that his voice was even and strong willed. "…Why are you here?"

"Hmm, I wonder why?" He felt the hand on his shoulder squeeze him slightly before it left him. "You know you keep avoiding _that_ question, and it's starting to get on my nerves, my dear Kanon Maldini."

"I'm sorry sir, but we're closing in a couple of minutes." A co-worker walked up to Kanon and Jun. Her arms were crossed when she stopped in front of him. "Could it be that you're Jun?" She asked the dark haired male with a bitterness that could make anyone jump back. Her eyes looked at him like daggers.

"And if I am?" He asked. Letting out a snort of annoyance, he stepped away from Kanon. "I still want an answer from you, and _I will_ get it." Jun jaws snapped closed, walking out as fast as he could.

Kanon relaxed for a moment, the co-worker who just saved him from Jun's clutches was someone he'd never seen working today, or maybe he just didn't notice, but she had to be new. He'd never seen her around until now. "Thank you for saving me…but I don't know who you are." She did not wear a name tag, and she only wore half of her uniform, as if she was in the middle of putting it on, or maybe even in the middle of taking it off.

"My name is Elizabeth Maria Feliciano." She bowed towards the rosette. "I'm an old friend of Schneizel's. He asked me to protect you from Jun if he ever came when you were working. From now on," she said with a grin on her face, "I am the eyes on the back of your head."

"Elizabeth I um-"

"Please, just call me Feliz." She laughed out loud with no worries, "I know it's a strange name, but everyone seems to remember it well." She turned to the kitchen door. "Wait here, I'm going to take you home in a minute."

**Line Break**

_Elizabeth Maria Feliciano,_ Kanon thought as he watched Feliz talk on the phone with Schneizel when they got into a car. She was a very beautiful woman, and looked very young for her age. She looked like she was nineteen instead of being a year younger than Schneizel, who is twenty seven. He had gotten this information when she explained to him how Schneizel and she had met.

Feliz's face was framed by her very light brown hair. Anyone could have thought she was a dirty blonde, but she would have informed them that she was nothing but a brunette. Feliz liked blonde hair, and she had nothing against it, but she never liked the thought of herself as a blonde. The thought would just eat at her from the inside. She admitted that it was weird for a person to feel that way towards a hair color, but she said she didn't really care what people thought of her. She had a slight wave in her hair which was masked by unnatural curls that took the first few layers. Her eyes were a gentle green. Not too bright and not too dark.

Her size was a different story. It did not match her outer voice. She was rather small for someone who could voice themselves as well as she could. Kanon had to really think about this. She wasn't a tiny person, but she wasn't very muscular ether. She had a slight curve to her body, but at the same time someone could tell that she worked out. Feliz had that feminine look, but she also looked like someone who could defend herself very well.

"Okay we'll meet you back at your house, talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone and sat it down on her lap. "He's coming home early." She informed with a smile on her face. "I'm sure you feel like I'm your body guard or something."

"Um…Yes, it sort of does." Kanon admitted. "Thank you for saving me from Jun. It's hard for me to know what to do when I'm around him now. I feel as if he's unpredictable…"

"Hmm," Feliz started to play with a curly strand of hair. "I think we all feel like that towards certain people." She said, sounding very reassuring. "Sometimes it's for the better or for the worst."

"Why would it be for the best if someone was unpredictable?" Kanon shot her a confused expression, which only deepened her already smiling face.

"Did you every known someone who was so unpredictable that you thought it was fun to try to figure out what that someone was going to say or do next?" She explained. Her eyes expressed that she was going through a few memories of her past. "I guess it doesn't really matter." She said letting go of the strand of hair she was twirling around. "Not everyone goes threw the same events in life. Hence the reason why we're all so shaped differently."

"You think a lot, don't you?"

She winked at him playfully, "Yeah, my doctor told me to try to stay at one thought for more than two seconds." She laughed at her self and said, "Just kidding, but that sounds about right. Anyway," She cleared her voice, "Don't feel like I'm your body guard, okay? Like I said before; just think of me as the eyes on the back of your head."

Kanon nodded, feeling a little at ease now. The car stopped suddenly to a halt. Luckily their seatbelts kept the two passengers from flying around in the vehicle. The driver hissed in irritation as he rolled down the window to yell out, "Are you some sort of idiot? Seriously who jumps in the middle of a road when a car is coming?"

"I wonder who it is?" Feliz's had cat slit eyes, and her voice gave out suspicion and curiousness. Her fingers curled into her palm. She looked like she was ready to jump out of the car and pounce.

Kanon rolled down his window without another thought, and peaked out. A woman with long green hair stood in front of the driver's window. She turned her head towards Kanon, and her pupils dilated as she looked at him. "Kanon…" She mouthed.

"It's you…!" Kanon remembered that he had met this woman before at his work. She had warned him that Jun was mad at him. "Why are you…?"

She looked at him with a monotone stare. Her eyes expressed nothing, as if they were emptied out by someone. "Kanon Maldini, I would watch out if I were you." She blinked a few times before she turned away from the car, leaving without looking if a car was coming from the opposite side.

"Do you know her?" Feliz looked like she was about to jump out the car, but the driver started to drive again.

"Crazy woman," the driver muttered to himself.

"She came to my work before, and told me that Jun was mad at me, but I…"

"She must be crazy," Feliz concluded, "Does she even know Jun?" She asked crossing her arms. It seemed to calm her down a little. Kanon shrugged and said:

"Jun's never told me about her." Kanon explained, trying to remember if there was a time when Jun explained the greened haired woman, but nothing came to mind. "I wonder what she means by that…"

"She's just crazy!" Feliz completely ignored what Kanon was saying. "Seriously, who runs around without some sort of flashlight at this time of day? And how did she know that you'd be in this car?"

"You give her too much credit," Kanon sighed, "No one rides in these cars unless they're from the Britannian Company. She most of found out which one is Schneizel's and-"

"But how did she know that you would be in _this_ car? You're not part of the Britannian Company, and no one knows that you're dating Schneizel. The Britannian family likes to keep their social lives in secret, so knowing that you're even apart of Schneizel's life would take some undercover work." Feliz explained. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Feliz looked at Kanon seriously and shockingly cold, "Unless someone in the Britannian family told her."

**Line Break**

Kanon sat in bed, while Feliz and Schneizel were talking down stairs. He wasn't in the mood to talk about the woman with the green hair, or what Jun had said to him at the restaurant. Jun had sounded determined to get that answer out of Kanon, and the rosette was sure that by now Jun would probably do just about anything to get that answer. What if he did run into Jun alone with no protection from Schneizel or Feliz? What would he tell Jun? The truth? No then Jun would probably go to court and pled to get some sort of custody over their child. Kanon didn't want that at all! Jun had to stay out of his life, not wiggle back in it. Maybe he could get a restraining order against Jun…

How would he get a restraining order on Jun anyway? It's not like Kanon could really prove that Jun was intentionally going to _The Rouge _to talk to him. It wasn't like Jun was stocking him ether…

He heard Feliz voice. Her voice was strong and well collected even though she was yelling. Did Schneizel say something that disappointed her? Kanon wouldn't really know. The woman was still unclear to him. He decided just to stay put, listening if he could catch what she was rambling on about. Her voice had become softer as if she knew he was trying to listen in on her and Schneizel's conversation.

"What ever…" Kanon just laid back in his bed. He let his eyes close, and his mind drift off to his subconscious…

_Wednesday,_

Kanon felt the bed move before he realized that he had fallen asleep. How long had he been asleep…? Five…ten minutes, or one or two hours…? His eyes shot open as he turned to look at his digital alarm clock. "Holy…!" His eyes bugged out even more. "Why is it twelve in the afternoon?"

"Don't worry I called in and Milly was happy to give you a day off from work." Kanon turned angrily at the blonde, who was sitting on the other side of the bed. "You were so tired that you slept through your alarm clock." He smiled warmly, saying, "I just got back from a meeting."

"Damn it…!" Kanon removed the unwanted covers away from his body, "I'll just work for…!" The rosette gasped as he was pulled into Schneizel's ready parted lips. "Schneizel…!" Kanon pulled away as long as possible. "You can't just keep telling Milly to give me time off of work! I'm only been pregnant for a few weeks. The baby isn't affecting the way I work."

"But the way you work is affecting the baby." Schneizel sighed and kissed Kanon's check. "Stop worrying about work all the time. Besides, Jun doesn't know where you live, so he can't bother you if you're at home with me."

"But-"

"Just let the stress leave your body. Just relax today."

"Oh fine…!" Kanon huffed out. "But only with one condition."

"And what condition is that?" The blond said coolly.

"You have to take me out for lunch…well breakfast."

"I'm fine with that," Schneizel gave a short nod of approval. "Where would you like to go?" He lazily started to play with a loose strand of Kanon's hair. "We can go anywhere you want."

"You know, now that I think about I'm really craving Strawberry funnel cake…with honey!" Kanon then added, "Pickles sound really good also." Schneizel could only laugh. It was a hardy laugh, a sweet pure hearted one.

"I know a good breakfast place we can go to." He kissed Kanon on the check one more time before getting off of the bed. "We'll leave when you're done getting ready."

**Line Break**

Kanon was surprised to say that the restaurant they went too looked well normal. It wasn't for the rich or for the famous, but for everyone that wanted to have a good hardy breakfast. Even Schneizel looked normal. He didn't wear is regular clothing that expressed his higher power. Another thing that surprised Kanon was the he actually got what he wanted at the restaurant! He got his strawberry funnel cake, honey on top, and pickles on the side. The server didn't even seem surprised that Kanon wanted something like honey on his funnel cake.

Now that he thought about it, it wasn't as weird as he thought. Honey was a common sweet that people wanted to use on food. People used honey for chicken and…he couldn't come up with a list since Schneizel was looking worriedly at him.

"What?" Kanon asked.

"You looked like you were thinking hard. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," Kanon slightly laughed, "I was trying to list a bunch of food that people usually use honey with." The blond raised an interested eyebrow.

"What did you come up with?"

"Oh just chicken," Kanon couldn't help but laugh at his own simple mindedness. "What made you think of this restaurant anyways?"

"One of my sisters owns this restaurant." He said. He watched Kanon as he waited for some sort of reaction from the other male.

"I've never heard of this restaurant before. It can't be a chain restaurant, correct?"

"Yes, Euphemia felt that this restaurant didn't need to be a chain restaurant." Schneizel explained. "She finds that more people want to go to this restaurant because it isn't a chain."

"What's Euphemia like?" Kanon asked.

"Well I think you would like her. She's Cornelia's little sister." Schneizel added, "She's very optimistic, and likes to compromise on everything that can be compromised."

"Oh…how is Cornelia anyway?"

"She's doing fine. She's just a little tired of Clovis right now." The blond explained. "I think everyone is a little tired of Clovis, but what can I say? At least he's trying to get his point across."

"But his point is not to worry about the Black Knights, but you insist that they will merge with the Chinese Dynasty. Why do you keep letting him fight for something that's probably wrong?"

"I think there's a high chance of them merging," he corrected the auburn, "There needs to be some sort of arguments between our own company. It makes us stronger, but I will admit that these arguments are half of our down fall."

"Here's your food." The server made his way to their table. He handed Kanon his funnel cake and Schneizel's pancakes.

"Thank you." Schneizel thanked the server. The server only nodded and turned away. "I hope you enjoy your food." He half snickered, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone want that kind of a combo before."

"I'm guessing you've been around pregnant woman a lot?" Kanon toke a bite of the funnel cake and couldn't help but smile in delight, "Because the only person I've been around with who was pregnant was my aunt, and boy was she hungry all the time."

"Hmm I have to say yes, but it wasn't as if I was around many different pregnant women, but maybe a couple that I knew very well." Schneizel added, "It was usually my step mother's… Hmm maybe it was a few friends I knew back a couple years ago…" Kanon giggled a bit.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so caught up in your thoughts before." The rosette commented with a smile on his face.

"My thoughts are not always clear to me." The blonde admitted. "But we all have those moments." He smiled sweetly towards the rosette.

_ Thursday,_

Kanon watched cautiously as he walked into work. He didn't know if Jun would be there or not, so he entered the kitchen quickly without looking back. One of the cooks gave him a worried look while the other one rolled his eyes. The rosette ignored both as he walked up the stairs to Milly's office. He then wondered if Feliz was here also, since she was going to be his new 'eyes'." He jolted back as he heard someone yell. He slightly covered his ears when he reached Milly's office door. She was defiantly the one yelling, but who was she yelling at?

He knocked vigilantly. He heard Milly stop yelling and heard someone stumping towards the door. The door opened without a sound, and Milly emerged with a pissed expression across her face, but soon changed into a warm smile when she noticed it was Kanon.

"Oh…Kanon you can come in." She gestured him into the office. Kanon looked around, but no one could be found in her office. "Sorry if you heard me yelling. I was talking to Lloyd on the phone, which reminds me I just put him on hold…" She sighed and walked to her desk.

"Oh…" Kanon just stood next to the now closed doors. "What did he do?"

"Nothing…" Milly sighed again before picking up the phone and putting it up to her ear. "I will have to call you back." She said and the hung up before Lloyd could answer back.

"Is everything okay, Milly?"

"Nothing that you need to worry about, Kanon," Milly said mildly, "How was your day off yesterday?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Schneizel took me out for breakfast and we spent the rest of the day at home and..." He trailed off because he found himself caught off guard by Milly's gentle smile. Her eyes looked mournful, but her smile had warmth to it.

"I'm happy for you Kanon." She said as if she was going to cry, but no tears left her eyes. "I really hope your relationship with Schneizel lasts longer than when you were with Jun. Don't let the things you feel for Schneizel scare you away. He's good for you, and you're good for him."

Kanon blushed, "Well all I know is that Schneizel wants to help me raise my child, but what if the relationship goes sour or I can't take the pressure when we move up in our relationship?"

"You practically live with him already." Milly pointed out. "Let me tell you something Kanon. He's no longer staying at his family's mansion. He's living in your house with _you_. That step you were so afraid to take with Jun is a step you've already taken with Schneizel."

"I guess you're right..."

"And," Milly went on, "he takes the time to make sure that you're well rested, that you're not working all the time. He makes doctor appointments for you, he makes sure he's not getting into your private space, and that protection that he gives you is not too overwhelming you." She sat down in her desk chair and closed her laptop. "Everything he does for you are given a second no third look through before he goes with it. He cares deeply for you, Kanon. Don't scare yourself with you relationship issue."

"I get your point." Kanon felt a little guilty from what Milly had just said. Schneizel cared deeply for him. Would he be the one to destroy it will his habits? "Thank you for telling me that..."

"I'm your friend Kanon, that's what friends do for each other." She shifted in her chair, while her eyes flicked to her door. "Now if you don't mind. I have a meeting with a certain twit." She grumbled.

"Clovis?"

"Yes," she sneered, but it wasn't towards Kanon. "I don't understand why he needs to keep talking to me. I wonder if he's trying to get me fired or something. I would actually like you to leave before Clovis has a chance to say something crude and uncalled for to you."

"Right." Kanon left the room without another word. Clovis stood in front of the door with Jeremiah by his side. Clovis didn't say much. He only gave Kanon a frown and entered the room without saying anything to the rosette.

"That's...weird..." Kanon commented as he went down stairs. "He usually says something to me..." He nearly shirked when he felt his arm being pulled back. He was about to leave the kitchen also.

"Kanon Jun is here." Kanon realized that it was one of the cooks who pulled him away from the doors. "Don't worry; I think Elisabeth is taking care of it..." The rosette nodded and the cook let his arm go.

"Thank you..."

"I don't like Jun, that's all. He doesn't deserve the right to bother you like this." The cook explained.

"Um...thank you." Kanon said again, but the cook just shook his head.

"You're not an employee so you can't come back here!"

Kanon flinched, that was Feliz's voice!

"Milly said this might happen." The cook muttered. "Kanon get in the back. No one will ask why." The cook pushed him to the back of the kitchen and into the far back corner, where they cooked the bread and pizza. "Bastard..." He stomped back to his normal place. Kanon heard the cook cuss again. Was Jun in the kitchen already?

"Do you want me to call the cops sir?" Feliz said with a stern, even voice. "You know you're not supposed to be back here, so leave before we kick you out of this restaurant for good."

"We should just ban him right now." The cook said. "He knows better."

"Common guys can't you give me a break. I'm just trying to find my ex. He's keeping a very important answer from me and I would like it to be answered as soon as possible." Kanon could tell that was Jun. His voice sounded different. Maybe he had a cold or something...

"Milly doesn't want you here." The cook informed Jun. "She doesn't like people causing trouble to our staff. Do you understand or is your brain too dumb to process something like that?"

_Wow,_ Kanon thought, _He really doesn't like Jun, does he?_

"That's not very nice of you to say to a customer."

"You're not a customer. You're an unwanted guest."

"Whatever," Jun snickered, "I'll just have to get him some other time."

Kanon heard the kitchen door swing open and then shut. He heard someone walk towards him quickly. "Are you okay Kanon?" It was Feliz with her eyes looking worriedly at him.

"I'm fine. I didn't even see him." Kanon explained to the short female. Feliz sighed and pinched her nose. "I don't even know the guy, but he already pisses me off." She said with a hiss. "I can't stand people like him. He thinks he's better than everybody."

"He's gone now, Elisabeth. Let Kanon work in peace." The cook was right behind Feliz with his hand on her shoulder.

"Right," she said walking away from Kanon's hiding place. "I think it's safe."

"Thank you...both of you." Kanon murmured. He knew the other two didn't hear him, but he could hardly care. He was just thankful that there were people here to protect him from the evil clutches of Jun...

**Line Break**

It was nauseating to think that he would have to face Jun tomorrow at work, but then again maybe Milly would just kick him out for good. She had a good reason too, because he wasn't there to sit down and eat food. He was after Kanon... He wished that Jun would be forever banned from _The Rouge _for good! Then it would be one less place he could worry about seeing Jun.

A jolt interrupted his thoughts.

"Kanon, we're here." The driver said with a smile, "Do you have a lot on your mind sir?"

"Umm yes, but its okay now." Kanon nodded and opened the car door. "Thank you." He thanked.

The driver just shook his head. "It's my job Kanon. There's no need to thank me."

"Well thanks anyway." Kanon smiled back at the driver.

"You're a very kind person Kanon." The diver smiled back. "I wish more of Schneizel's family members were like you."

"If people were more like me we would have problems." Kanon laughed uncomfortably.

"How so?" The driver was confused on Kanon's comment.

"I'm not as perfect or nice as you think." Kanon admitted. "If you really knew me," the rosette began with a sigh, "you would know I have a relationship complex that pisses off ever other ex I've ever had."

"Not everyone's perfect." The driver said, "Well anyway, Schneizel told me to tell you that he was going to run late tonight. There was some meeting with his father and such. He wants you to call Elizabeth or even me if you have any problems."

"Um thanks..." Kanon sighed, "I'll make sure I lock up when I go inside."

The driver nodded, "Yes I think that would be a good idea."

"Yes...I'll see you tomorrow." Kanon shut the door and waved good bye as the car drove away. "I'm hungry," the rosette commented, "I wonder if we have anything good to eat here...since Schneizel ether cooks for me or takes me out to eat." He made sure he locked the door behind him and started to make his rounds around the house. He would feel safer if all the windows on the main floor were locked.

Once he checked every window he walked back into the living room and into the kitchen. The fridge to his surprise was full of food. There was even a plate wrapped in plastic in there. He reached for the plate, realizing that his name was written on a note that was attached to the plastic. It read:

"Dear Kanon, I made this for you so you didn't have to worry about making yourself something to eat. It should have a good amount of vitamins and minerals you and the baby needs. I also scheduled an appointment for you for next week to go to and see the doctor. I want to make sure that the baby is growing on track, even though it's only been a couple of weeks. I want this baby to be strong, so make sure you eat everything my dear Kanon. Love Schneizel."

Kanon couldn't help but smile, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he felt guilty. He didn't deserve this…but then what Milly had said to him earlier made him change his mind. Schneizel needed him as much as he needed Schneizel.

The rosette flinched when he heard a noise coming from above him. Did he just hear footsteps? His heart dropped when he heard the noise coming down from the stair way. Did someone break in the house? But he had checked all the windows…He ducked behind the counter, keeping his body as close together as possible.

"Kanon I know you're in here."

Kanon froze. That was Jun's voice! How did he get in here?

"Oh how cute." The voice was on the other side of the counter. "So you are going out with that Schneizel guy, and well you look at that you're pregnant also. I wonder who the father is." Kanon guessed that Jun had a smug look on his face. "Well it's ether my baby or you were cheating on me with this rich punk. You're not the type to cheat, so I think it's my baby. It would explain why you left so suddenly. You would do that too. You're not the type who wants to commit to something. I don't know why you're always afraid of opening up to people. It's really a down fall, because you're such a lovely person." The voice moved away from the counter and into the living room. "You have a nice house. I noticed that you have all your clothes here, and that he only has a few outfits here. Does he not live here? It's kind of a big house for one person to live in."

Kanon breathed out silently. What was he going to do? His cell phone was in his bedroom, and the nearest phone was next the fridge. What if he moved and Jun saw him?

"You know that new lady at your restaurant is starting to annoy me. I mean she's always in my way. I just want to talk to you Kanon, why are you hiding from me?"

_Because you're psycho!_

"It really breaks my heart that you won't tell me if you're having my baby or not. Does it make a difference if it's my baby? Oh wait it does!" Kanon put a hand over his mouth when he heard something shatter. Was that a lamp he just broke? "I want to help you raise our child Kanon! It's a right I have as the father!"

Kanon gulped and started to make his way towards the phone. If Kanon was right Jun had started to walk in an area that was impossible to see if someone was in the kitchen. He snatched it and hissed because he felt that he was making too much noise. Once he was back to his original spot he stared at the phone. Should he call Schneizel? No, because what if he couldn't pick up because of the meeting? He had to call Feliz! She would help him. He punched in the number quickly and put the phone to his ear as it began to ring.

"Kanon is there something you need?" The blond had picked up the phone the second it started to ring.

"Jun is in my house…" I said slowly and quietly.

"Kanon I can't hear you….can you speak up?"

"No…"

"Okay, then…hmm okay so I'm guessing you're in your house…did someone break in? Oh my God! Did Jun break in? I'll be right there Kanon. I'll call the police in a second okay? I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you…" I sighed. He flinched when he heard something break again. It was closer than he thought it would be since Jun was further away…or was he? Did Kanon miscalculate where Jun was? And if he did, how did that happen? He heard footsteps going back in to the living area near the kitchen. _Feliz will be coming soon, so don't panic Kanon! _Kanon held his breathe as the foot steps stopped at the kitchen counter again.

"This is starting to piss me off Kanon." Jun hissed. Kanon heard the other male pick up the container and chucked it somewhere in the house. Kanon covered his mouth as he shrieked when he heard the container hit another lamp in the living room.

_How many lamps is he going to break?_ Kanon thought but he froze when he heard Jun move into the kitchen more.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Kanon? Did you really think that I wouldn't notice the phone missing? Who did you call Kanon, the cops? It doesn't matter…they won't get here on time." Kanon's heart stopped. Jun was in front of him, looking at him with an insane smile that was kept growing sickly across his pale skinned face. Kanon gasped, looking at Jun more clearly. He had rings under his eyes. There were dark circles that consumed the out parts of his eyes, and his eyes were shot red. These were all symptoms of him not sleeping or resting properly.

"Jun…" Kanon started to pity Jun. The darker hair male had started to go crazy all for one reason: To find out if Kanon was holding his child.

"Don't look at me with your phony sympathetic eyes of yours!" Jun spat at him. "_You're _the cause of this suffering! Why can't you just tell me?" Jun looked like he was ready to cry. His fists clinched so tightly that his knuckled became white. "How could you do this to me? I loved you…I still love you and you left me as if what we had was nothing! You tried my out like a pair of shoes and decided that you didn't like to wear me anymore and threw me out like garbage! Kanon you're better than that! I know you're better than that!"

"It was all one sided…" Kanon whispered, but Jun heard him.

"How can that be? Couldn't you just have told me that you didn't love me anymore and moved on without having some rich bastard take you away from me? Was it fair to do that to me? Was it, Kanon?" Jun lifted his arm up and swung it to his side, but he had noticed that Kanon had flinched from his action. "I'm not going to hurt you Kanon…you're pregnant, and I would get into more trouble if I hurt you and the child you're holding." Jun sat down next to Kanon and put his hands over his face. "I would be just falling into that ass holes trap…he just wants me to stay away from you forever…I can't have a restraining order…I just can't…"

"You broke into my house…doesn't that give me a right to give you a restraining order?" Kanon sighed, and finally relaxed his body. "Can't you see that I'm bad for you? I just keep breaking your heart over and over again, and I try to push myself away from you. Doesn't that give you a reason to stop loving me…? I've hurt you so many times and yet you just keep on loving me even though I don't love you back…"

"Love blinds all…" Jun laughs into his hands. Kanon saw a tear drop from his chin and onto his pants. "Can't you see that I just want to help you raise the child that might be mine? Is it so bad for a father to want that responsibility?"

"Love sucks…" Kanon said and added, "I don't want you to help raise this child even if it's yours. Schneizel is in my life right now, and he wants to help raise it as much as you do."

"It's not fair…" Jun sobbed.

"Life isn't fair…" Kanon closed his eyes with a bitter sigh. "You should probably leave before Feliz gets here. She'll probably kill you if she sees even a strand of your hair…"

**Line Break**

Geez the "T's" I used as a line break for the last chapter didn't even show up, so now I'm just going to write in "line break" when there's a line break. This is getting annoying! Rawr! Sorry if there is any confusion when reading any of my past chapters… I'm going to go back to my past chapters and fix grammar errors and put in "line break," where there's a line break. Hopefully it'll make the story less confusing.

Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. My sister had bought Trauma Team over the summer and we ended up beating the game in four days :P By the second day I really wanted to write a fanfiction, so I did.

I'd also lost interest in the story for a few weeks, so I didn't want to write the chapter… And when I wanted to start writing the chapter again, but then I got a job, and now that takes about ¾ of my life and school takes the other ¼… It sucks because I really want to write more, but I don't have the time anymore… I'll try my best to write chapters faster and more efficiently in the future.

I had hoped that I was going to finish this chapter before the New Year, but I didn't want to rush through and have all these unnecessary grammar errors. So I think this is a good way to start the New Year in February xD

I really hope my readers like my "Feliz" character. I really wanted some random character who acts like she has bi polar disease or something. xD Comic relief, right? I really like the "WTF" moments in my story, so I'm apologizing for my randomness in my story. I can't really help it…

Cornelia: *sniff, sniff*

Me: What's wrong?

Cornelia: It's…it's just so beautiful! *Runs out of the room*

Me: I don't understand! Come back! *Runs after her*


	9. But I Trust Him

**Chapter 9 – But…I Trust Him.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!

**Summary: ****What happened on Friday was a blur to Kanon, but he gets the whole weekend to figure out what happened. While this is happening, Lelouch informs his family that he is behind the Black Knights, and Jeremiah continues to ignore Kanon.**

**Warning:** Adult content

**~Line Break~**

_Friday,_

Kanon wasn't really sure what happened on Friday…he didn't even know if he had went to work…

_Saturday,_

The rosette woke with fluttering eyes. He shifted in bed and was startled that he had bumped into someone quiet roughly. "Kanon, can you try to remember that you're not the only one who sleeps on this bed." The blond grumbled a bit before he turned over again to try to fall back asleep.

"Sorry…" Kanon starred up at the ceiling. "Why does it feel like we had a big fight not so long ago?" He asked out loud, which caused the blond to roll over so he was facing the rosette.

"You seriously can't remember yesterday can you?" The blond had an annoyed expression on his face. "You were practically taking _his_ side." The blond said, disgusted. "He broke into our house and you don't even stop to think that we should at least put a restraining order against him. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Jun won't hurt me." Kanon recalled what Jun had told him. "Because he's trying to be one step ahead of you at all times…"

"Is he now?" The blond cocked an eyebrow. "Well that would explain why he hasn't done anything to the extreme…yet." Schneizel sat up from the bed, seeing that he wasn't going to go back to sleep. "I'm not mad at you," Schneizel said, "I just don't understand why you can't see that we need to take action against Jun…"

"But he wants to help me…he was crying…" Kanon paused, seeing that there was no point in further explaining to the blond. Schneizel had made up his mind about Jun, and he wasn't going to let Kanon change his mind.

"Anyway, you made me talk with him yesterday. I was surprised that Feliz didn't kill that bastard Thursday night, but you wouldn't let her go anywhere near him." The blond continued with an irritated tone. "We talked for awhile, but then he just started up on how it wasn't fair that I toke you away from him and then Feliz stepped in and nearly killed the both of us."

"Well then," Kanon sat up as well, "I guess I didn't know that you were such a hot head." The rosette said jokingly. The blond shook his head.

Schneizel ignored Kanon's remark. "We need to put a restraining order on him."

Kanon shook his head. "He's just trying to help me…"

"By breaking into our house and scare you enough that you have to call Feliz? No I don't think he's trying to 'help' you." The blond insisted. "I think he's trying to trick you into thinking that you can trust him. I bet he just wants to take the baby away from you the moment he finds out it's his, because he knows it would just kill you if he did."

"How can you just come up with that?" Kanon asked angrily. "I know him, and he wouldn't do such a thing."

"He is mentally unstable," Schneizel retorted. "Those types of people deserve to have a few restraining orders against them."

"Well I think you're overreacting." Kanon mumbled, putting the covers over his face after he had lain back down, so he couldn't see anything. The rosette felt that bed shift and a shadow appeared over the covers.

"Kanon…" The blond kissed the rosette over the covers. "I care too much about you, please consider putting a restraining order against Jun. It'll make _our_ lives easier…"

"But…I trust him." Kanon kept the covers over his face. Was Schneizel ever going to forgive him?

**Line Break**

"I can't believe you won't put a restraining order on that psychotic fool." Feliz was throwing her arms in the air, causing the other people to look at her with accusing eyes. Feliz had taken Kanon to an ice cream shop, since Kanon couldn't stand Schneizel's disappointed gaze on him all morning and part of the afternoon.

"Well you're the one who almost killed him." Kanon rolled his safire eyes. "Is it even fair for you to call him psychotic?"

"I'm not psychotic, Kanon…I'm just easily angered." Feliz was lost in thought. Kanon could only smile at the blond haired woman. Kanon had noticed that she had a tendency to lose herself in thought, which gave him time to think quietly to himself. Was he going to talk to Jun? Tell him that he wasn't going to put a retraining order on him and give him a second chance? He didn't know, but his gut was telling him that he shouldn't trust Jun. The rosette decided to ignore this gut feeling. Everyone deserved a second chance, even if they are a little psychotic…

"Still," Feliz went on, "You should put a restraining order on him. At least for a good one hundred feet," The blond sighed and added, "It must be hard for Schneizel to see what you see in Jun. I bet he's trying his best right now. He's like that you know. He always wants to be able to understand everything at any stand point, even if he doesn't agree on the situation."

"Yes," Kanon agreed, "it's nice that he understands…well almost understands."

Feliz giggled, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Yeah, I hope so too."

The blond shifted in her chair as if she were going to stand up, but she didn't and sat in the chair with a worried expression on her face. She sighed and than decided to stand up and through away her empty bowl. The rosette gave her a questioning look as she sat down once again, but she seemed not to notice the other's perplexed non-verbal.

"Feliz is everything-?" Kanon paused as Feliz shoot out of her chair.

"Someone turn up the volume!" The blond female was gesturing towards the T.V. One of the employees used a remote to turn up the T.V. rather quickly, probably due to the fact that she was startled by Feliz's sudden out cry.

"Is everything alright?" Kanon was also startled.

"Shh, listen."

Kanon turned his attention to the T.V. to notice some sort of announcement about the Britannia Company. A picture of a young girl with pink hair appeared at the right side of the screen.

"Euphemia Li Britannia, one of the many members of the Britannia Company lost one of her most prized stores today." The news report began. "The Black Knights bought her out about an hour ago. Sources say that because Euphemia was losing small amounts of money due to a store the Black Knights opened a few weeks ago. With this, they took the opportunity to take her out of business for good. In other news-"

"That's horrible!" The blond spat at the T.V. "The nerve of them!"

"Feliz, there's nothing that we can do about it…" Kanon tried to sympathize, but Feliz was not even close to willing to settle down. "I wonder what Schneizel will do about this?"

**Line Break**

"Schneizel…?" Kanon called out when he opened the door of his house. There was no answer, but movement could be heard up stairs. "Schneizel…?" The rosette entered even though he was sure that Feliz would drag him outside once she heard the mysterious movement up stairs.

"It's just me." Jeremiah's familiar voice echoed down the stair case.

"Jeremiah, what brings you here?" Kanon was about to make his way up stairs, but Jeremiah was already half way down. "And where's Schneizel?"

"Have you heard what happened to Euphemia?" The knight asked.

"Yes." Kanon nodded, "I'm guessing Schneizel left right away after he heard that, didn't he?" Jeremiah only nodded and made his way past Kanon, but the rosette grabbed Jeremiah's arm softly. "Where are you going?"

"Schneizel asked me to grab something, because he had forgotten it here. I'll be on my way now." Jeremiah yanked his arm away from the other, making his way to the open door way.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kanon asked in a questioning shout. "Did I do something wrong? Tell me, I want to make things better." Jeremiah paused at the door way.

"Are you alone?"

"No, Feliz is still in the car and- Don't change the subject on me, please answer me…please…" The rosette didn't move from his spot, afraid that Jeremiah would just walk away from him if he did so.

"I'm not mad at you or anything…" Jeremiah sighed. "I want to avoid an event that could possibly happen, so please, just let it go." Kanon frowned. Jeremiah sounded mournful, but he was still hiding something from Kanon, which made the rosette angry.

"You know you're hurting my feelings when you avoid me like this. I thought you were stronger than this." Kanon decided to come from a different approach. Maybe he could get Jeremiah to talk if he was provoked.

"Again," Jeremiah sounded irritated, but he did not turn around from his spot in front of the door, "just let it go."

"Why can't you tell me?" Kanon exclaimed. "Why can't you? I want to understand!"

"I am truly sorry; Kanon, but I can't tell you. It would create a bigger hole for you to climb out of, so please understand that what I'm keeping from you will hurt you more if you find out." Jeremiah paused, but then walked out the door without another word.

"I can't understand if you don't tell me." The rosette sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Feliz poked her head in the doorway. "Is Schneizel here?"

"No he isn't here…"

"Did Jeremiah say anything to you?" Feliz asked as she walked into the house. "You seem sad…oh!"

"What?" Kanon flinched back.

"Oh, um nothing…it's just…" Feliz paused as she made the same worried expression she had made at the ice cream shop. "It's nothing, never mind."

"Okay?"

"Sorry," Feliz apologized. "I think I know where Schneizel is." The blond said, turning around and walked over to the door. "I'm sure that he is meeting with the other members of his family. What happened to Euphemia will be a spark that will start many things for the Britannia Company."

**Line Break**

Feliz didn't say anything on the ride to the Britannia Company's headquarters. She was lost in thought again, so Kanon didn't want to bother her. This gave the opportunity to think also. Feliz had to know what Jeremiah was hiding from him, due to the expression she had made when she asked if Jeremiah had said something to him. She had made the same expression when she was at the ice cream shop with him. Could he assume that she was thinking that same thing? No, there was a possibility that she was worried about something different. It was Feliz after all.

"We could call him," Feliz said to herself, "but I'm sure he's here…"

Kanon toke out his cell phone, but paused. If Schneizel was at a meeting, which he probably was, he would have his phone on silent, so what was the point in calling him in the first place? Plus, Schneizel wasn't exactly in a good mood with Kanon in the first place, so Schneizel might just ignore Kanon if he was out and about.

"Call him Kanon." The blond crossed her legs as she finally came back from her thoughts. "I'm sure he didn't put his phone on silent since the incident with Jun on Thursday."

"Alright," Kanon pushed one on his phone and it automatically called Schneizel's phone.

Within seconds Schneizel answered the phone, "Are you okay Kanon?"

"Yes," the rosette answered quickly, "I was just wondering where you were."

"Oh! I'm sorry something came up and-"

"Euphemia lost her business today by the Black Knights." Kanon said involuntarily.

"Yes," Schneizel wasn't shocked, "I just got done with a meeting. Where are you?"

"I'm in the car with Feliz. We're on our way to the Britannia Company."

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay."

"Kanon."

"Yes…?"

"I love you."

"…I love you too, Schneizel."

"Bye."

"…Bye…"

"Oh cute," Feliz smiled warmly as she watched Kanon put his phone back into his pocket. "I told you he's not mad at you."

"I never said-"

"It's in your eyes, Kanon. I can read you like a first graders' book."

The rosette blushed slightly as his eyes darted down to the floor. "I get that a lot."

"Because it's true," Feliz giggled, "So we're meeting him at the headquarters then?"

"Yeah…"

"Perfect, because I have to show him something."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

**Line Break**

Kanon didn't get to see what she needed to show Schneizel, because right when they arrive he was forced by a knight under Schneizel's command to walk to the other side of the building. The blond woman smiled deviously as if she had known this would happen to Kanon.

"See you later." She waved and then disappeared into the building. Kanon couldn't help but sigh at her, since it was no use to cry over.

"Sorry Mr. Maldini, but Schneizel told me to protect you." The knight bowed slightly and began to walk on the path around the gigantic building. Kanon followed after him.

"I'm going to be attacked? Isn't it safe here?"

"Sorry, but we've been having security problems."

"Oh."

"So," the knight began, "_you're_ Kanon."

"Um…yeah…" Both of them kept walking, but the rosette could tell that he was getting a look over. "So I'm guessing you've heard of me."

"Of course," the knight rolled his eyes at the thought, "Schneizel always talks about you."

"Does he know?" Kanon slightly blushed. "I hope its good things."

"Don't worry, it is." The knight reassured.

"Great…"

"Here we are." The knight paused in front of the door. They had already made it around the building. Just on cue Schneizel walked out the door. "Schneizel," The knight bowed.

"Thank you, you may leave."

"Yes sir." The knight bowed one last time before turning around and walked away.

"Schneizel I-" Kanon was surprised to find one of Schneizel's arms around his waist and a hand holding up his chin. "What are you doing?"

The blond chuckled, "I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to spend some time with you." He leaned in to place a kiss on Kanon's lips. "I've prepared some lunch for you. You're hungry, right?"

"Yes," Kanon breathed out slowly.

"Good." The blond smiled warmly, before kissing Kanon again. He led Kanon inside the building, but Kanon wasn't expecting to see a garden.

"This is part of the headquarters?"

"Surprised?"

"Very." Kanon walked around while Schneizel stood and watched him with a grin on his face. The rosette followed a path, staring at the different colors the flowers produced. It was beautiful! "I could stay in here forever." Kanon gasped a little when Schneizel toke his hand gently into his.

"Yes, it's quiet relaxing in here." Schneizel commented. "You can stay in here as long as you like today, my dear."

Kanon paused, so Schneizel did the same.

"Kanon, is everything okay?"

"Yes…" Kanon nodded, "Don't worry it has nothing to do with Jun." The rosette kissed Schneizel's cheek sweetly.

They both continued walking until they reached the middle of the garden. There sat a table and two chairs, with food that was ready for anyone to eat. Schneizel pulled out Kanon's chair and motioned him to set down in it. Kanon did so and then he was pushed in. Schneizel sat in the other seat. He took the napkin that sat in his side of the table and placed it on his lap. The rosette did the same.

"Eat up." Schneizel smiled at the rosette.

"Thanks for the food." Kanon started to eat the fruit right away. He didn't want to eat anything big since he was still slightly full from the ice cream he had eaten a hour or so ago.

"Where were you when you heard about Euphemia?" Schneizel asked curiously.

"I was with Feliz at an ice cream shop down town. I wouldn't have known if she hadn't noticed it on the T.V." Kanon half laughed to himself. "The news didn't talk about all too much though."

"The Britannia Company asks if information about our business stay a little hidden. We allow the media only so much information at a time, so I wasn't surprised that they only talked about Euphemia for a little bit." The blond explained.

"How nice…"

"Our company pays them off, so it is not like the media is doing this out of the kindness of their hearts." The blond rolled his eyes from the thought. "The media has to stick its nose into everything."

"True." Kanon said with a small smile. "So what did you do when I was out with Feliz?"

"I didn't get to do much, since I was here most of the time because of Euphemia and the Black Knights. I was here way before the media covered the incident on T.V." Schneizel explained. "I also had to talk to Cornelia."

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's fine."

"Are you going to eat anything?" Kanon noticed that his blond lover hadn't touched any of the food yet.

"Don't worry about me." Schneizel said. "I didn't have this food made to benefit me."

"Oh…" Kanon looked at the table. Most of the food was positioned so it was closer for him to reach.

"Are you done eating for now?"

Kanon nodded.

"Well than," Schneizel sat up and placed his napkin on the table. He walked over to turn on a radio, which surprised Kanon that he hadn't noticed it there. A soft sound consumed the room as Schneizel began his way towards Kanon. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

Kanon nodded and let his hand rest in the others. He stood up and then was guided away from the table. Schneizel led Kanon's other hand to make it rest on the blonds' left shoulder and then he placed his own free hand on the rosette's waist. They swayed awkwardly at first, because Kanon didn't know what he was doing. He hadn't been taught how to be lead when it came to dancing.

"Did you ever dance with Jun before?"

"No, he didn't really think that dancing was romantic."

The blond chuckled, "Instead of starting with your left foot you start with your right, and then you step back instead of stepping forward."

"Like this," Kanon had to look down at his feet to see if he was moving correctly?

"Yes, but now look up."

"But I-"

"You're doing fine." Schneizel reinsured Kanon. "We can just slow dance if you like." He kissed the rosette on the check before moving both of his hands to the others waist. Kanon automatically wrapped his arms around Schneizel neck.

Kanon smiled weakly, "What did Jeremy have to get from our house?"

"Its work related nothing important."

"Oh…what about Feliz?"

"What about her?" The blond asked.

"She said that she needed to show you something." Kanon explained with a frown. "I'm guessing that going to be work related also? I'm sure it's boring work."

Schneizel paused from their dancing. "Are you jealous that you don't know what's going on in my work life?"

"No! ...It's just that I feel left out…because you never tell me anything."

The blond kissed Kanon on the check again. "I'm glad."

"Are you on your break right now?"

"I'm not working right now."

"Oh…"

Schneizel continued their dancing.

"Is there a reason why you never tell me anything?"

"I don't want you to have to worry, that's all."

"Is there anything else that's happening between you and the Black Knights company?"

"We're just making abrasive measures now," the blond sighed. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Hmm," Kanon leaned in closer to Schneizel. He let his head rest on the other's shoulder. "Do you ever wonder if we are actually dreaming?"

"What's this about?"

"I feel like life is just a dream that we slowly wake up from. Is death the way we wake up from this dream?"

"Are you okay Kanon?"

"Yes, it's just that we're having a nice moment right now; it feels like I'm dreaming." The rosette felt a sudden warmth consume is body. He held on to Schneizel tighter, so he could breathe in the others strong scent.

Schneizel didn't say anything.

"What are you thinking about, Schneizel?" Kanon asked while keeping his head on Schneizel's shoulder. "Is there something wrong?" The rosette felt something rubbing against his thigh. Kanon paused, but kept his cool. "Schneizel are you _excited_ right now?"

"Excited…? Oh!" The blond pulled Kanon away and blushed. Kanon looked at the other in awe. He'd seen Schneizel's face flushed before due to him being warm from sex, of course, but a blush from embarrassment was not commonly seen from Schneizel.

"Ah-ha!" Kanon said playfully, "I knew you were human!"

"Kanon…" Schneizel toke hold of Kanon's right wrist and pulled him close to his body. "You don't know how bad I want to make love to you right now, but it is not the right place or time to do something so intimate."

"Are there cameras in here?"

"No," the blond sighed, holding Kanon tightly in his arms, "but it still doesn't give me the right to take you in such a place."

"But what if I want you to take me right now?" Kanon whispered earnestly into the other's ear. He smirked when he felt the other shiver. "Don't you ever fantasize doing me in a field of flowers or in a bathroom?"

"…"

"Cat got your tongue, Schneizel?" Kanon gasped when he was pushed slightly away and then was hosted over the blond's shoulder. He was hulled fair away from the center of the room where the table sat and was placed laying down in the flowers. Schneizel hovered over him with his own smirk on his face.

"Once I begin something I don't tend to stop until I am finished." The blond caressed the rosette's face, gently with a soft smile across his lips.

"Oh, I know." Kanon smiled back softly also.

**Line Break**

"Harder…oh please…Ah!"

"You're more verbal than normal, Kanon. Is it because I'm making love to you in a public atmosphere?"

Kanon gasped out another moan. "…Harder…"

"If I do this any harder I might make you bleed." Schneizel commented, "Saliva isn't always the best lubrication."

"I-I don't care…!"

"But I do," Schneizel thrust into Kanon before he stopped to caress the rosette's face. "I don't want the gardener to think that there was rough play. I don't want the others to think someone was stabbed."

"…Please…?"

Schneizel shook his head, "No."

"..."

"How about this," Schneizel pulled out of Kanon all the way, which caused the rosette to groan, "When we go to bed tonight I'll make sure I'll take you as hard as you like, but right now," the blond slowly thrusted back in, "I will be taking you as rough as I find fitting in this situation."

Kanon wrapped his arms around Schneizel's neck and nodded.

"I'm sorry," the blond kissed Kanon on the forehead, "but I don't want to hurt you."

_Sunday,_

"My back…" Kanon groaned when he woke up that morning. "I can't believe how sore I am."

Schneizel chuckled, he was awake also. "I feel sore from watching you last night. I've never been ridden on like that before." The blond moaned at the memory.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that for a while."

"Good," Schneizel chuckled at himself, "because I'll need time to recover."

Kanon rolled over so his arm was lying across Schneizel's waist. "I think we should wait after I have the baby."

"Oh but I don't want to wait _that_ long." The blond said jokingly.

"Pervert," Kanon said with a smile on his face, "I love you." The rosette kissed the blond on the check. "Are you up to having a bath with me?"

"Of course."

"Um…Schneizel?"

"Yes?" The blond gave the rosette a confused expression.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk."

"Oh!"

"Are you actually surprised?" Kanon giggled.

"I wasn't thinking about it." Schneizel apologized.

"I forgive you." The rosette kissed the blond on the check before he rolled to his side of the bed. "Let's see if I can first." Schneizel got out of bed and ventured to the bathroom to start the bath. The phone began to ring. "I got it." Kanon called out.

"Okay." Schneizel replied.

Kanon reached for the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Kanon?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Jeremiah…"

"What is it?"

"Is…Schneizel…there?" The knight spoke slowly.

"Yes, but I'm sure you can tell me whatever you have to tell him." Kanon said with a sigh.

"It's about the Black Knights Company…Lelouch," Jeremiah paused and sighed, "Lelouch has announced that he's the mastermind behind the Black Knights…"

**Line Break**

Woot! I finished this chapter faster than I thought xD I have so much free time during school that I was able to write it there verses at home. I probably won't start writing the next chapter for awhile, because I'll be going back to my other chapters to fix some errors. I had recently read my story over and I have so much grammar errors that I don't understand how I missed! Grrr! :D Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter. Keep reading and commenting please. Thank you!


	10. Tying The Loose Ends Together

**Chapter 10 – Tying the Loose Ends Together**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or the characters!

**Summary: ****Kanon ****has a flash back about Schneizel and his morning after their first date. He also ends up hanging out with Jun most of the week. Kanon tells Jun that he doesn't know if he's the father or if Schneizel is. Schneizel is never home, because of the Black Knights and is never around to talk to Kanon. Jun tries to persuade Kanon to check if he is the father, but Kanon avoids talking about it. **

**Warning:** Adult content

**~Line Break~**

** Monday,**

Kanon frowned.

Schneizel was gone, but had left a note for Kanon explaining that he had to go in early, because of the Black Knights and Lelouch. The rosette shifted in the empty bed he usually shared with the blond. Oh how he hated Monday mornings. They were the symbol that stated that the week had started over again. It was annoying…exceedingly annoying.

Kanon wished that was the true reason why he was annoyed. He was sure that Schneizel had accepted the thought of him talking to Jun, but the actual thing happening, Kanon could slightly tell that Schneizel hadn't accepted that yet.

Sunday night he had told Schneizel that he took the whole week off and that he might spend some time talking to Jun. He had sensed that Schneizel wasn't all too happy about the idea, but the blond had kept his structure all in check for his rosette lover.

The rosette sighed. There was no use in crying over spilt milk.

Kanon got up slowly. He wasn't sure why he was feeling dizzy suddenly. His stomach began to ach also…his whole body began to ach…he felt like crap…

**Line Break**

"So," Jun said awkwardly, which was rather uncharacteristic of him.

Kanon looked back at the other with a blank stare. He had met up with Jun at a coffee shop half way from Jun's new apartment and his own house.

"How are you feelings? Is the baby okay?"

Kanon sighed and took a sip of his cold drink, "I feel like crap, no thanks to you and Schneizel," he said rather bitterly, "the baby is just fine."

Jun shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "That's good to hear."

"I have a question for you." The rosette decided that this was probably the best time to ask, since Jun was right there. "Who was that boy next to you when you eavesdropped on me and my doctor?" Jun didn't seem to be surprised by the question, but he moved anxiously in his chair.

"He's my…lover…" Jun looked down at his drink.

"Strange, that you would find a lover so quickly." Kanon's blue eyes stabbed Jun like daggers. "It's not like you to move on so fast. Are you sure that you actually loved me? I mean I'm pretty sure if this boy is your lover now, than you had to have been cheating on me when we were going out."

This time Jun was startled by Kanon's words.

"Am I correct?"

"Well…" Jun sighed deeply. He turned his eyes so he was looking at Kanon. "I had a thing with him when we were dating, but I didn't do anything with him. After I told him that you dumped me out of the blue, he took advantage of the situation… So no, I didn't cheat on you…"

"You never told me about him." Kanon narrowed his eyes.

"Well I have once or twice. He works at the same company as I do, but in a different department. I happened to bump into one day and then we became friends." Jun explained.

"What's his name?"

"Rollo."

Kanon took another sip of his drink.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"How did you meet Schneizel?"

"I called Milly to see if she could drive me to her house, but she couldn't, so she sent Schneizel."

"Oh…!"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"You seem really close to him, that's all." Jun admitted.

"Well we didn't get alone all that well at first," Kanon explained with another sigh, "but we worked it out."

"It makes me wonder how your first date went with him." Jun laughed effortlessly.

"Yeah…"

**Flash Back **

After taking a step out of the car, Kanon found himself flat on his butt.

"Kanon are you alright?" Jeremiah called from inside the car.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Kanon muttered as he stood up again. It was not hard to figure out that walking in heels was not his specialty, and even with the half and hour of practice with Milly didn't seem to help.

Jeremiah had stepped out of the car to see if Kanon was okay.

"I'm fine." Kanon said trying to balance himself.

Jeremiah couldn't help but smile towards the other male. He was actually surprised how hard Kanon was trying to walk in heels. He thought Kanon would have given up and have worn simple clothing to try to piss Schneizel off.

"Here," Jeremiah motioned the driver to go park. "I'll walk you to the restaurant so you don't make a mockery out of yourself." The orange eyed knight said.

"Um thanks." Kanon wrapped his arm around Jeremiah's and they began their way to the restaurant.

"Are you nervous?" Jeremiah suddenly asked.

"Of course not." Kanon rolled his eyes at the thought. "I'm just worried that Schneizel won't hold up his end of the bargain."

"Schneizel is a better man than you might think. He's a very straight forward person…well with this sort of thing." Jeremiah explained with an edgy laugh.

"Thanks, it makes me feel a whole lot better." Kanon teased.

Jeremiah slightly blushed, but he was able keep a straight face so Kanon wouldn't notice. Once they were both in the restaurant, Schneizel appeared from a room close to the entrance, startling only Kanon.

"Thank you Jeremiah," the blond thanked his knight. "I'll take it from here." He went to take Kanon's arm but the rosette shifted away.

"I think I'm quiet confortable with my walking now." Kanon lied, but he didn't care. He only gave Schneizel a piercing glare that caused Jeremiah to shiver instead of the blond.

"This way then." Schneizel decided not to fight Kanon, since they were in a public environment.

"Bye." Kanon waved towards Jeremiah before he followed Schneizel into the room where they would dine together.

"Bye…" Jeremiah looked at Kanon regretfully.

Kanon had to admit that the room was rather stunning. A fireplace was placed on the other end of the room, away from the table. The table was draped in satin red table cloth while the fabric on the chairs matched the fine details in the red cloth. The details looked as if they were stitched in but it was smooth and soft.

Schneizel pulled out a chair and motioned Kanon to sit in it.

Deciding not to be completely unpleasant to the blond, Kanon sat in the chair and let Schneizel push him in gently. The blond made his way towards his own seat and sat in it. With this, the awkwardness that ached in Kanon's stomach became intolerable and he couldn't help but look miserable in front of Schneizel. This actually made the blond frown.

"I'm sorry." His lavender eyes dropped down as if he were ashamed. "I promise you won't have to deal with me after tonight's dinner."

Kanon's stomach dropped due to sympathy. Now the rosette felt bad. Kanon's eyes dropped down also.

Schneizel looked back at Kanon and blushed. "The color blue looks lovely on you…"

"Oh, um thanks…" Kanon shifted awkwardly in his chair. "But I don't really care much for the dress and heels. I'm not a cross dresser."

"Yes, you're not a cross dresser." Schneizel agreed. "It's just that my last lover was a woman and-"

"Don't compare me to her!" Kanon snarled while he crossed his arms.

"No it's just that I'm still grieving." The blond exhaled. "She was killed by an Anti-Britannia group. They found out that she was dating me, so they killed her. You have her eyes, and her 'attitude' I guess." Lavender eyes began to swell, but no tears wear to be found. He had no more tears to cry out.

"I've never heard of this."

"Because the public didn't know about her, so I decided that I didn't want her death to go public either. I was surprised that the group didn't make it public either."

"Is that why security went up?"

"Yes."

"What was she like?"

Schneizel smiled even though he was astonished by Kanon's sudden interest.

"She was simple, but complex at the same time. She liked to argue when there was nothing to argue about. She knew what to say to me when I didn't know what to do with my job or social matters. She could always tell how I was feeling even if I wasn't showing a single emotion. She knew when to scold me and when to praise me…"

"She sounds perfect." Kanon unconsciously said.

"Yes," Schneizel agreed, "but she had one flaw."

"And what was that?"

"She had a man's pride." The blond couldn't help but chuckle. "She just didn't know when to fall back and ignore."

"Let me guess, the people from the Anti-Britannia group were bothering you so she confronted them for you?"

"You are correct."

"And then they…"

"…killed her…"

Kanon let his eyes drop again. Was he being too hard on Schneizel?

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be." The blond sighed. "I should be the one sorry."

"Why? You're not doing anything wrong…" The rosette kept his eyes low.

"I shouldn't be doing this." The blond sighed.

"Doing what?"

"I shouldn't have made you come on a date with me."

"It's just a date… I mean there's nothing more to it…wait! Is there?" Kanon shot Schneizel a concerned look. "You just said that I don't have to worry about you after this date…"

"Yes…I did…" The blond sighed and rearranged himself on his chair. "I'm not using you, but talking to you like this gives me some sort of closure."

"What was her name?"

"Rosealind Atkins… I used to call her Lin. She didn't like the nickname Rose. She thought it was too feminine." The blond laughed at the thought.

"I'm guessing she was a tom-boy?" Kanon said, trying to cheer the blond up.

"Yes, yes she was."

**Line Break**

"I hate you Schneizel El Britannia." The rosette glared at the blond angrily.

Schneizel prompted himself with his elbow, "You didn't think I wanted to have sex with you?"

Kanon's face became red hot from embarrassment. "NO!" He exclaimed, thrusting his slim arms in the air. "Why did you give me wine last night?"

The blond raised an interested eyebrow, "You're mad at me for letting you drink wine? It makes me wonder if you were pregnant to begin with."

"Men cannot become pregnant," Kanon exclaimed, but he looked down at his stomach. "For a Britannian you are an idiot. My butt hurts…" Kanon grunted, "And it's not because of you." He added before Schneizel was going to explain.

"You fell before you went into the restaurant, remember?" Schneizel said with a sigh, "You can't remember that far, can you?"

"I can't even remember what happened before I was drunk!" He began to sulk while turning his back to Schneizel.

"If this makes you feel any better we didn't have sex last night." Schneizel explained unenthusiastically.

Kanon turned around, "What?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." Schneizel smiled. "By the time I was done stripping you, you were out cold. You looked peaceful, by the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanon demanded.

"Never mind," Schneizel pressed Kanon on the bed. "Do you like having morning intercourses?"

A nerve popped inside Kanon. He had to hold back from gritting his teeth. He had to hold back every inch of his being to not slap the man over him, but his left hand sprang up and Schneizel who saw this happening turned his head and Kanon was only able to nick him with a scratch across his right cheek.

"Bastard!" Kanon snarled.

Schneizel, with his right hand, moved to go touch the scratch Kanon had produced. "Misunderstanding." The blond breathed out steadily.

"What else does 'intercourse' mean?" Kanon was frustrated.

"Intercourse also means communication. You know, talking."

"Oh…" Kanon began to blush madly. "Well don't use a word that can cause a misunderstanding." Kanon defended himself.

"I do apologies…" Schneizel moved from over Kanon, but the rosette grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No, it's my turn to apologies. I'm sorry Schneizel." The rosette expressed regret.

"It's okay Kanon I-"

"No, I think I would like a morning intercourse, but the kind I know."

"Oh?" The blond gave Kanon a pleased look. "I'm glad to hear that."

**End of Flash Back**

"Yeah," Kanon agreed. "I can say that Schneizel and I had an interesting first date."

** Tuesday,**

The rosette woke up alone in bed the next morning. Although, he wasn't surprised one bit. Schneizel had been avoiding him. One, he was mad at Kanon for even breathing the same air as Jun. And two, Kanon had ignored Schneizel and instead Kanon had made time to actually go out and talk to Jun on his own, which Schneizel thought was suicide, since the blond was convinced that Jun was insane. Either way, this did not concern Kanon in any way. Schneizel was Schneizel. And if he couldn't see what Kanon saw, than that was his problem, not Kanon's.

Schneizel did how ever make sure Kanon was eating right. He would make Kanon meals in the morning for him to eat whenever he was hungry, which was all the time now. The rosette also started to get dizzy easily, and he would have to get up slowly in fear that he would throw up.

Kanon had tried to work today, but the moment he had stepped through the door Milly had kicked him out. He was bored, and he hardly cared that he had the whole week off.

**Wednesday,**

"So how is Schneizel?"

Kanon knew Jun didn't really care for his boyfriend but he answered Jun question anyway. "Actually I haven't been able to talk to him lately since he's always at work."

"It's the Black Knights again. It's been all over the news lately." Jun sighed while leaning in his chair. They were at a café again.

"Really…? I didn't know that." The rosette covered his face by drinking his cup of tea.

"How am I not surprised?" Jun teased. "You never watch T.V."

"Shut up." The rosette stuck his tongue out at the older male.

"Kanon." Jun said rather seriously.

"What?"

"Do you know who the father of the baby is?"

Kanon wasn't surprised. He was waiting for other male to ask. "We don't know if it's yours or Schneizel's."

"I want to know." Jun was staring at the table. "If it's mine I want to be the one who fathers it, not Schneizel."

"Well that's not your choice to make alone." Kanon sat down his drink. "Schneizel doesn't care if you're the biological father. He'll still treat it as his own. I'm sure he'll go to court and plead that you're too mentally unstable to have my child in your house." The rosette bit is tongue. He hadn't meant to say the last sentence.

"Mentally unstable?" Jun gritted his teeth, but kept his cool. "Why does he want me out of your life so bad?"

"Well you did stalk me for a while, and you did break into Schneizel and I's house and-"

"Okay, okay I get it." Jun looked away ashamed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kanon couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyway… Are you willing to check if I'm the father?"

"A DNA test? Really?"

"What? I want to know that you're holding my baby or not."

"Whatever…"

**Line Break**

"I don't trust him." Feliz randomly announced. Both Kanon and Feliz were watching a movie.

"I don't blame you." Kanon sighed. "Schneizel feels the same way.

"I'm surprised that Schneizel hasn't killed him yet. I know I would have if I was in his shoes." She took the bowl of popcorn and stuffed a bunch in her mouth. "You know," she said within her chews, "I bet Schneizel is planning something to get Jun away from you for good."

"What makes you think that?" Kanon kept himself from laughing, for Feliz's sake. He knew that the blonde was being serious.

"I don't know." She shrugged, "But I know Jun deserves a kick in the ass from Schneizel."

"Or you could." Kanon joked, but Feliz's eyes lit up.

"I should!" She nearly dropped the bowl of popcorn on the floor from her excitement.

"No! I was only kidding." Kanon took the bowl of popcorn away from Feliz. "And don't steal all the popcorn…the baby is craving it."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Are you sure that you're not the insane one here?"

"Schneizel already made me take a test for that." The blonde explained. "I passed it with flying colors."

"Great…"

** Thursday,**

"So why did this Felts girl come to the house when I…broke in? And can you please let me do a DNA test." Both Jun and Kanon were walking around the city.

"You mean Feliz? She's one of Schneizel's oldest friends, and she's kind of like my body guard. And no, I think we should wait until the baby is born."

"Feliz? Who names their daughter Feliz?" Jun didn't bother to ask why they needed to wait to take a DNA test after the baby was born.

Kanon rolled his eyes. "That's her nickname."

"Oh! What's her real name then?"

"Elizabeth Feliciano."

"Elizabeth…Feliciano…? Feliciano…as in Elizabeth Maria Feliciano?" Jun nearly fell over.

"Jun what's wrong?" Kanon, like the others around them, was starting to get worried.

"Do you know who she is?" Jun demanded.

"Yeah…she's friends with Schneizel and she knows self-defense…why?"

"No!" Jun looked like he was ready to explode. "She's the chairman of the Knights of Round!"

"Ex-chairman to be exact."

Jun froze in his spot, while Kanon just turned around to see that Feliz was behind them.

"Feliz what are you doing here?" Kanon went up to give her a hug.

"I'm on business right now, but I just saw you too walking by, so I decided to-"

"Eavesdrop?" Jun had turned around.

"No," Feliz glared at Jun, "and how do you know about the Knights of Round?"

"I um…"

"We shouldn't talk about it on the streets. Let go somewhere to talk in private."

**Line Break**

"The Knights of Round is a secret organization created by the Britannia Company. About one third of the money that the Company makes goes to the Knights of Round. Because of this, it makes it hard for the Britannia Company to fight against other companies, which is the reason why they are so afraid of a potential merge between the Black Knights and the Chinese Dynasty. But, with the Knights of Round, they give the Britannia Company the element of surprise, since no one knows of them. Technology is being made without the enemy knowing." Feliz had brought Kanon and Jun to _The Rouge_ to sit in Milly's office. Feliz thought it was the safest place to talk.

Feliz continued, "I'm actually surprised that you even knew about the organization, Jun, or even know about me." She was still giving Jun a harsh stare.

"My company donates money to the Knights of Round. In a meeting we talked about you." Jun explained.

"Well that most had been a while ago." Feliz sat back in her chair with a sigh. "That job was stressful…"

"Who's the chairman now?" Kanon asked.

"You know Lloyd, right? The guy who keeps bothering Milly."

"Yes…"

"He's going to be the new chairman. He should be ready to go in a few weeks."

"Wow," Kanon could believe his ears. "He's going to be the chairman…"

"I was surprised too, but he's a brilliant man after all."

"After all?" Jun asked himself, "Wait!" He shut out of his chair. "Don't tell me he's the one who invented that security system at my work?"

"Relax, Jun, but of course he's the one who invented that."

"What are you two talking about?" Kanon frowned. He didn't like to be the third wheel with conversations.

"Lloyd created a security system, that's all." Feliz explained.

"That's all?" Jun exclaimed. "It's not 'that's all', he's the reason why no one can break into the building anymore." The older man looked like he was ready to explode. "He's the reason…" He paused and looked at Kanon and noticed that his ex-boyfriend was still confused. "We were having security issues at my work, but then they installed this new security system. You know how some cameras have face regeneration on it? Well this security system does that and more.

"It can record how many times a person has stopped by the company. It can tell if you work there or not, or if you're trying to break in or not. Ever since we've installed that system in, we've had no issues with security. It's amazing!"

"Glad to hear," Feliz laughed slightly, "but sit down Jun, you're making me nervous."

**Line Break **

Yeah most of that chapter was just informational, sorry if it was boring.


	11. Not a Chapter TT

This is not a new chapter….

I'm sorry to anyone who actually liked this story, but I have to force, and I mean _**FORCE**_myself to write chapters now. I've grown tired of this fanfiction as well. I should have known better than to expect myself to be able to finish such a long story and for that I have to repentant for my readers' forgiveness! T_T _Sono sinceramente dispiaciuto _(I am sincerely sorry)!


End file.
